


Things Left Unsaid (A Kallura Future)

by Mmelee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Comfort Sex, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Doggy Style, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kallura Month 2018, Kallura Week 2018, Kalluracanonsince1984, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Pidge - Freeform, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, allurance, homelle, kallura, kaxca, lamelle, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmelee/pseuds/Mmelee
Summary: Keith and Allura take a drastic approach to resolving their differences. How will it effect the team?Reader discretion is advised.





	1. Inner Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> This story has many chapters. It is a WIP and will visit #allurance #plance #kaxca #humelle. #kallura is endgame.

3am CDT Friday, Earth time.

Allura is on the bridge of the new Castle of Lions. Due to construction it is a raw shell of what it should be. The walls are unfinished leaving her surrounded by the metal and wire skeleton. A box like counter is in front of her as she tinkers with crystal that Shay brought her from Balmera. However, it is not syncing up with the crude tech of earth. Although, it worked before with Shiro's arm and Atlas, her essence isn’t working with it. The project requires more time and energy than she can spare, more than the universe can spare.

"What time is it?" She says out loud to herself, hearing the exhaustion lacing her voice.

“3am.” A familiar voice responded. Turning around, Keith is leaning against the door, watching her.

“Why are you up, Allura?” Concern laced in his voice. "You need to rest."

"I could ask you the same thing Keith,” Allura turned back to her not bothering to keep the sneer out of her voice. “Not that I will get a straight answer."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Keith stalks over to where she is working, stopping just short of being too close.

Even without seeing his face, Allura felt the annoyance radiating off of him.

“It means,” Allura said as she focused harder on her work. "You are not the most open person I know."

"And you are?”

His tone riddled with contempt as he moved to stand next to her. “It’s not like everyone knows who you are. You hide behind duty for your people, but rarely show your real self to us lowly paladins."

Allura whirred around to face his direction, her cheeks were burning with anger. He has some nerve challenging her.

"That is NOT true! I am the most open person here and I show my feelings when necessary!" A fire was in her eyes. Allura was seething.

"I realize we are at war and I have to be strong! You are the one who always shuts everyone out. No one even knows who you are here! And do you know why Keith? It is because you always leave when things get to hard for you!"

  
"You are still on that, huh?" His annoyed tone raised an octave.

"Shiro was here, well who we thought was Shiro! I did not think you all needed me Allura!"

Allura, fighting hot tears in her eyes exclaimed, “I DID! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WERE NOT HERE!”

  
From where Keith was standing, it was like the air left the room.

  
_She needed me?_ He can hardly believe his ears.

_What?!_

Allura, realizing the gravity of her words, turned away from him to hide her tears. She forgot what she was working on. She was picking up and putting down random materials. Her tears were hitting the workstation.

"Allura,” he said with a softened tone, now standing right next to her.

“I did not mean to hurt you, I—"

Keith is cut off when Allura’s arms encircle his neck. Her lips finds his.

For a moment, Keith did nothing. Stunned, Keith only stands there with his stiff arms suspended around her waist. _Ok, this is happening._ After a few ticks, he fervently returned her kiss. Allura rakes her hands in his hair, his heart races in response. She is driving Keith wild.

 _She likes me?_ Keith trying to wrap his head around what is happening. _I thought she was into Lance-_

"What is going on here?!" Startled by the interruption, Keith and Allura break apart. Their faces are red as apples. They both didn't know what to make of what just happened, not to mention having to explain to anyone else. But, it was Lance and what they both thought was Axca invading a private moment. Axca took off at the sight of them together.

"Lance- Umm," Allura struggles to find words in her embarrassment. "We were just-"

Lance disinterested in hearing an explanation from Allura, charged in Keith’s direction.

“You always want what I have Keith!”

Angered, Lance's with back now facing Allura.

"You wanted the Blue Lion and now you want Allura!" 

"Well you can't have her!"

Keith scoffs at Lance amused by his obvious jealously. Not just over Allura, but everything he does.

"You want Allura?" His tone reeks of sarcasm.

"I would not know, since you are constantly in Romelle's face. How would she feel with you up late with Axca?"

"Stop this!” Allura couldn’t believe her ears.

“Stop this now!" Her frustration with both of them is at an all time high.

"I am not some toy to be fought over!"

But Lance and Keith continue to argue.

"Axca? AXCA?! We were up doing a perimeter check, while you two were examining your tonsils!"

"Besides, she wants YOU!"

Lance keeps pointing in Keith’s face. Keith is seconds from chopping it off.

“Are you slow or are you that stupid?"

"No, being stupid is your thing Lance."

"I am not stupid! I am sick of everyone saying that!"

Allura attempting to quell Lance’s anger chimes in, "I never said that about you Lance."

Lance cannot make eye contact with Allura right now. He’s not interested in her attempts to make him feel better. Allura’s attempts to pacify him all the time, is why this is happening. She wasn’t honest with him, or herself.

Annoyed that Allura is coddling him, Keith decides he needs to cool off.

"I am out of here, I don’t need this."

Lance unwilling to be ignored demanded satisfaction.

"No, you are not running this time!" With that, he grabs Keith's shoulder.

Keith responds by igniting his bayard. Keith flings his sword toward the side of Lance's throat. He stops a short of it. Lance steely eyed, doesn't flinch.

"I wish you would."

"Stop it!" Allura frantic that this has taken a violent turn attempts to intervene.

"Have you both lost your minds?!"

Pidge, Hunk and Shiro, hearing the commotion rush in.

"Break it up guys.” Shiro says approaching them. Keith and Lance both don't budge.

"NOW!"

Keith retracts his bayard and storms off.

Lance takes this opportunity to provoke Keith further, "You better run!"

Allura, overwhelmed with upset, runs off in the other direction in tears.


	2. Lance’s Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has three love interests in his life. He has no idea what he is doing with either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance licking his wounds. I can totally see Pidge giving him some bitter ass truths.

Chapter 2 Lance's square

After his fight with Keith and his verbal dress down by Shiro, Lance is sulking in his bedroom. Now staring at his ceiling. His paladin armor on the floor. He felt empty tonight. Every inch of his room reminds him of Allura. He can still smell her fragrance on his pillow. Worst of all, his head is pounding. Going to sleep this evening was going to be hell after what he witnessed. Allura with Keith, hands, lips, tongue— it was a gut punch. Yeah, they weren’t together but there was a connection. _At least I had felt connection to her._ He thought they were on the verge of being together.

“I thought we had something. I guess I was wrong.”

He noticed she was becoming more distant, but he thought—or hoped— it was because he was hanging out with Romelle. It's not like he‘s married or anything. Besides, she gets all doll eyed whenever Keith speaks to her. It's subtle of course, but noticeable to him. Her voice changes to another octave.

“Sigh, the things you pay attention to when in love,” Lance said out loud to himself.

He thought if he spent time with Romelle, Allura would pay attention. Romelle is amazing after all. But unfortunately for Lance, she hasn't been able to reach his soul like Allura. Lance takes a deep breath trying to ease his internal pain.

 _I wish I was able to reach Allura’s soul the way she reached mine_.

Lance felt to cry but didn’t allow himself to do so. Crying wasn’t something he is comfortable with.

Suddenly, there is a knock.

"Go away."

"Sorry Lance, can't do that." Pidge walks in his room without invitation.

"Pidge! What if I was naked?!"

Pidge laughed as she looks him up and down to make sure.

"Don't make me hope for small things."

Lance looks at Pidge in utter confusion.

"What?"

Pidge shakes her head.

"Here dummy, I brought you s'mores, burnt a little - like you like it!"

Lance cracked a smile. Pidge was puzzling at times but knew how to soothe his heart.

"Gee thanks Pidge." He messed her hair up.

"Hey!" Pidge smacked his hand, Lance grabs his hand grimacing in faux pain.

"No touch -chee!" She says while feverishly smoothing her hair.

"Soooo you want to tell me why you were off the rails earlier?"

Lance eating his feelings said, "Nope."

"Hey, that's fine, Pidge takes a bite of one of the s’mores she made. Hunk and I saw the feed anyway, I just wanted to see if you would tell me."

"Pidge!" Lance exclaimed with annoyance.

"Why are you so nosey?"

"Just concerned for a friend.” She puts her hand up as if to tell him to relax.

“I could have saved you the energy a long time ago. It's obvious she's in love with Keith."

Lance drops his smore on his plate. He stomach churns at the thought of Allura and Keith. His appetite ruined.

Pidge unaffected by his demeanor continues.

"I get it, she is stunning. Altean genes don't compare to us earth women. So I understand why you and Keith are so gaga for her."

"Pidge how do you know I am gaga for her? I mean I like her but its not that deep." Lance lies unconvincingly.

Pidge busted out laughing, almost spitting out graham crackers. "Oooh Lance you are so funny!"

Lance folded his arms.

"I am not laughing Pidge." Unamused by her behavior.

  
“You have been pining over her for the longest. Then Lotor came along and hurt her. Then you jumped off the ledge and started having sex-“

Lance cut her off as soon as she attempted to say it. "Wait, you know about that?" He says holding his head in disbelief.

"Yes Lance, I know everything that goes on here."

"You have been spying on me?"

"No, I have access to everything and SEE everything. You’re lucky Keith didn’t kill you. That Galra streak is real!”

 _Why is she like this? Seriously? I don’t need this right now._ Lance takes a deep breath to try to calm down.

“Pidge, you don’t know when you are talking about.”

“I know that every time the Princess and Keith gets into it, you are the next stop."

Lance now angered stands up and yells, "You need to mind your business!"

"Fine I will. I cannot get through to you anyway, her hooks are too deep. It's sad too. You are too stupid to see there is someone who loves you right under your nose."

"Jesus Pidge, Romelle is not in love with me!"

"Lance you are truly an idiot. I don't know why I try. I guess I finally know what it's like to be you. To care about someone so deeply and they are too shallow to see."

With that, she walked off.

Lance is dumbfounded by her last statement, but can’t bear to analyze what she means. His headache is now a full blown migraine.

“Gee thanks a lot Pidge.” He threw his last smore away. His mood worse than before.

Pidge rushed out to the hallway, face streamed with tears. She bumps into Romelle. "Hey Pidge, what is all the yelling about?"

"Not now Romelle!" She ran up the hall.

Romelle dumbfounded by Pidge’s behavior shrugs her shoulders.

“Guess I will find out soon enough. Nothing is a secret around here."


	3. Allura’s Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura reflects on her bad decisions regarding love between her two favorite paladins.

Few Dobasches after the fight…

Allura, now in her quarters catching her breath. It's a beautiful mix of pink and dark purple lighting with white furniture. Allura has custom furniture from earth materials to mimic her original Altean bedroom. Her vanity, her bed and even her bathroom all illuminated with color. The mice had their own shed since these quarters were new. Allura longed to go back to Arus with the Castle of Lions but she knew that she could not return until it was peace. Arus suffered in the past because of the Galra. Now she fears it will forever be a target unless peace is established.

Allura knows if she returns with her Altean colony, she must be shown as a ruler with strength. Eventually, Allura will have to marry. She once thought that man would be Lotor, but she knows now that he used her.

  
Her eyes were originally set on Keith, but doubts that her paladin leader would even have her now. Allura worries she may have made a fool out of herself earlier. Throwing herself at her paladin leader like a desperate common girl. She feels bad enough because she was in some sort of arrangement with Lance, but now she fears she hurt him too.

Allura is sitting on her bed, drying her eyes. "What happened back there?" She thought.

"Keith infuriated me, but the next dobasch- I lost all composure."

The mice are looking up at her. They saw what happened. They have been her only companions since childhood.

"I care for Lance." "He loves me and I know I can never doubt his loyalty." Allura looks in the mirror, only to see her face riddled with upset. Her mind filled with uncertainty.

_Although, he has been spending a lot of time with Romelle. But, I am not too upset about that. She has us now and I am her leader. I cannot go around like some raving jealous lunatic._

Platt squeaks his concern.

"I am okay Platt," she smiles weakly.

“Nothing that some rest and reflection can't fix."

Platt and the other mice moved to their spot on her bed. They are aware of when Allura needs space and comfort. It was their time to listen and not bother her with chatter.

If I care for Lance, then how could I hurt him like this?"

“I do not know how I can face him now.”

Allura begins to brush her hair. Her thoughts shifted to Keith. "Keith makes me crazy and yet I am so drawn to him."

The mice decided to intervene. One forms a heart while the other roughed his fur to look like Keith's mullet.

"What? I love Keith?"

"Nonsense!"

They continue to give their opinions. They’re no longer reserved with their feelings on the subject.

"But that was space dust. No! I did not cry when he left. I was worried about him, that's all."

The mice continued their argument.

"No my heart doesn't race when I see him!" Allura blushed at the suggestion.

"How do you even know that?" She then remembered-

"Oh the chamber…"

"Well if you know so much, how about a little advice then?!" Allura snapped back. "I could use your help."

The mice tells her that she needs to admit that she is in love with Keith.

But, Allura didn't want to think about love. After her experience with Lotor, she felt she could not trust her feelings.

"I do not think I was fair to Lance," She says resting her chin in her hands. A bit of sadness invaded her tone.

"I led him on a bit and he did not deserve that."

The mice nodded in agreement.

"Well you did not have to agree!”

Allura's memory after Shiro went mad…(note time is different between galaxies)

She thought back to after her fight with Lotor. She’s exhausted from the day. But was grateful to Lance for offering her a shoulder to cry on. But, it did not end there. 

Allura returned to her quarters late that night, but she could not sleep. The mice tried to trigger some sound waves in the castle play list to soothe her, but nothing worked. She‘s upset and needed to talk to someone. Keith wasn’t around, he went after Shiro.

Consumed with the idea that Keith may not return, Allura is terrified. _What if Shiro kills him? Shiro has gone mad and no one knows what he is capable of._

Who is to say Keith wants her if he does return? Allura isn’t certain of Keith’s feelings about her, especially after saving her from Lotor.

 _Keith is risking life and limb to save us. He found my people and his mother in the process. Meanwhile, she was sleeping with the enemy._ Allura wonders if he resents her for it.

Allura sobbed in her pillow. The thought of Keith hating her consumes her.

  
“I wish he was here, so I could tell him how much I love him and desire him, but I can't."

Just then, her mind begins to wander. She wishes she had someone to talk to. Sadness and loneliness are a dangerous combination.

_I wonder if Lance is up?_

Allura slips on her night slippers and sneaks out her door. Quietly, she creeps down the hallway to Lance's door. Allura takes a deep breath and knocks. Nothing. She knocks again but this time Lance opens the door, drowsy.

"Princess!"

She places her hand over his mouth and pushes him inside the room.

  
"Are you trying to wake the whole ship?" She hissed.

  
"No. I am sorry, Princess." His voice now a hushed tone. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Are you okay? I am sorry about my room."

_Can I be anymore awkward?_

Allura glances around and sees a few wires on the floor from his earth video game and a few shoes out of place, some posters on the wall, but nothing more. Lance was pretty neat. He takes good care of himself.

She realizes Lance is in nothing but his boxers and can’t help but admire what she sees. Lance is well toned. His skin looked so soft and his abs are tight. Because he is so slender, it never occurs to her he has a washboard under his spacesuit. She feels her hormones rush between her legs. Allura is more attracted to Lance than she’s willing to admit. She takes some silent breaths to calm herself down.

"Lance, I am okay and your room is fine." Allura’s cheeks got hot from blushing.

"It may look better than mine."

Lance catches a glimpse of her face, which by now is a bright crimson. He realizes he is only in his boxers. Mortified, he quickly ties a robe around himself. He‘s embarrassed she saw him like that.

_What she must think of me?_

Lance is a little taken aback at her complete comfort around him. She trusted him yes, but tonight seems different. She is less Princess like and more Allura off duty. But, he kept his distance.

“So if you are okay, what can I help you with?”

“I could not sleep, knowing Keith is out there alone and we are unable to help.”

 _So she isn’t okay_. Lance hid his jealously. He suspects that the princess has a thing for Keith. She looks at Keith in a way he longs for her to look at him.

Keith however, is harder to read. From what he can tell, he seems to like her too. Keith is better at hiding his feelings than expressing them.

_His loss my gain._

“Princess,” he voice softens as he takes a seat next to her on the bed.

“I am sure Keith will be ok. He knows how to take care of himself.”

“I know Lance," Her voice laced with upset. “I am so worried.”

Allura fights her tears to no avail. Lance embraces her. Allura buries her head in his chest sobbing. Allura’s attraction to Lance grows by the minute.  _Maybe I was wrong for coming over here? This is wrong._

She abruptly stood up, drying her tears. This takes Lance aback a little. "I should go."

"Of course."

Lance couldn’t help but notice Allura's pink nightgown as she stands in front of him. It’s semi sheer, her delicate white lace panties and lace bra are on full view. Her bright locks rests on her shoulders caressing her brown skin. His body begins to respond to involuntarily to the sight of her.

 _She is a Goddess_.

Lance felt perverted for admiring her while she‘s upset. _Allura trusted him with her feelings and here he was-_

"Good night Lance and thank you." Allura said interrupting his thoughts. With that, she pulled him in a tight hug that he was not prepared for. Lance blushed knowing that she felt his erection against her right thigh.

Allura gasps as he unwillingly grazed her right thigh. She looks down at his boxers, which confirms her suspicions. Humans and Alteans were nearly identical in biology, and from what she can tell, Lance is aroused.

She gazes up at Lance, who’s face is beet red.

"I am sorry Lance, I did not realize I have such an effect on you," she whispers inches from his face. A small shy smile appears on her lips. Allura slides her finger down the side of his face, it’s nice to know someone desires her.

The courage came out of nowhere. Lance draws her into a passionate kiss. His hands pulls up her nightgown to reveal her bikini line. He runs his finger between the elastic and her skin.

Allura broke the kiss, gasping. She wasn’t expecting him to kiss her like that.

“That was quite steamy.” It’s been forever since she felt aroused herself.

_I underestimated him._

Freaking out over his actions, Lance apologizes.

“I am so sorry.”

Allura places her finger over his mouth to silence him. Her core is aching with lust. Without a second thought, she pushes him on the bed and climbs on top.

“Allura, you don't have to do this.”

Allura ignoring his plea pulls her night gown over her head and threw on the floor.

“I had no idea you were so big…” She dotted kisses on his neck and collarbone.

“Well I’m Cuban…”

“What does that mean?” She says as she continues kissing his neck.

Lance, realizing how douchy he sounds,

"Never mind."

Lance finds himself fighting. He loves her and does not want to take advantage. Lance knows deep down she is hurting. Last thing he wants is to be a sub for Lotor or worse, Keith. But his body has other ideas.

"Again, Allura…" He said as she grinds on him, her pelvic interior inching closer to his erection.

  
She lets a soft moan escape from her mouth, "Yes Lance?" Yeah, his body was about to take over.

He grabs her face in his hands. "You do not have to do this," he whispers, barely controlling himself.

_Why is this so difficult?_

Allura responds by sliding herself down on his hips, taking him inside her body. He grabs the sides of her waist in response.

_There is nothing wrong with Lance. If I cannot have Keith, Lance is plenty enough. I just need to feel wanted. Even if it is only for tonight…_

This is not Allura's first time being intimate. She was promised to an Altean dignitary 10,000 years ago named Kietan. He was tall, a shade darker than her and the body of a God. He was kind, royal and a strong political leader. He had the smile of 1,000 suns. There was no one that was not at his mercy when he spoke. This included her.

Alteans did not have strict rules on intimacy. But as a princess, it‘s expected for her to remain pure until her wedding. It was more of a custom, not a mandate. Allura planned to follow the custom to the letter. Closer to the wedding day, She and Kietan were lying among juniberries, enjoying fruit. She chatted about their upcoming wedding, but he looked as if he had other things on his mind.

What is it my love?”

Kietan eyes burned with desire. “I cannot wait until our wedding night, that is all.”

“Oh, well maybe you do not have to wait.”

Her words escaped her mouth before she could catch them. It was killing her to be around him and not being able to make love. Her body ached for him.

“I cannot do that.”

“Why not?”

He sits up. “Because you are a Princess, what will people say?”

”So what? Sometimes I wish I was not. It's too much at times. If I was a commoner, this would not be a discussion.”

Kietan considering the weight of her words, responded with a light kiss. "I love you Allura, please never change."

“I love you too.” She flipped him over in the tall grass and began kissing him.

“Allura…”

Kietan hands roamed up her skirt and she responded with such pleasure. He could not say no to her. Allura had no idea how good this level of intimacy could feel. Kietan was so gentle with her, her stifled cries of pleasure were for his ears only.

When she woke up in Lance's arms after being asleep 10,000 years, she realized Zarkan blew up her planet. There is no way he is alive. She wished to her core that she had more than her amethyst earrings to remember him by. If Zarkan did not massacre her people, she‘d be married by now.

Allura spends the next half a varga wildly writhing on Lance. It’s an outer body experience for her. Lance grabs her breast and massages them. Allura moans loudly. It’s been years since she made love. Her pain quelled somewhat by the experience.

"Oh!"

 _He is such a sweetheart._  Allura thought as moves her body against Lance’s. _He always puts me first. He gave his life for me._ She notices his gentle eyes for the first time. _I can at least give him the love he deserves_.

Lance is desperately trying not to orgasm. His training as a paladin taught him some mind reflection and self control. He cradles her back while she’s riding him. Lance enjoys grasping Allura's dewy brown skin and kissing her face. His luck changed and he couldn’t be happier.

_She is such an angel._

As much as he relishes this moment, he wonders by the wild way she’s moving, if she wishes he was someone else. He pushed the thought away as fast as it came. _Nope, she is here with me. She has made her choice. I will happily accept_.

Allura is enjoying him tonight and Lance could not be happier. _I kind of want to thank Lotor. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be with her now._

At the cusp of an orgasm, Allura lets loose while digging her nails in Lance’s back.

“Don’t stop!”

Lance quickly kisses her to keep her from making too much noise. With her legs shaking, he could not hold on anymore- he unloaded inside of her.

With that, Allura stood up.

"I'm- I am so sorry," He stammers feeling like he disrespected her. “I thought I could pull out before. I could not hold on any longer.”

Allura smiles. "Isn't that the point?" She walks to his dresser and uses his wet wipes to clean between her legs and thighs. Lance could not help but watch. She was so beautiful.

"What if I got you pregnant?"

Allura laughs at his concern. "No Lance, you did not.” Alteans know how to control the flow of – what do you earthlings call it? Semen?"

Lance blushes at her bluntness. _Allura said semen. Wow_.

"Anyway, we allow pregnancy when it is right."

"Oh… So you do not want to have a baby with me?"

"Do you right now Lance?" Lance realizing he is young compared to her thought better of it, shook his head.

"Not right now, but someday."

Lance gets up and wipes himself down. He faces her.

"Are we together now? Do you love me?" Lance is overcome with word diarrhea, "because I love you."

Realizing the gravity of his words, he takes a deep breath to slow his heart down. Lance bows his head so that it touches the top of her forehead.

"You captured my heart Allura.”

Allura realizing this was probably a mistake, weighs her words carefully. "I care deeply for you Lance."

Lance not willing to press the issue, "That is okay, you don't have to say you love me back," He said reassuringly. He places his hands on each side of her face. His touch is gentle. He is so kind.

"I want you to say it when you mean it." His heart breaks slightly as he speaks these words.

"Thank you Lance," Allura gives him a smile of relief. She picks up her nightgown.

"You know, we do not have to tell anyone about this." He says as she slid her nightgown back on.

"I do not want to upset the team."

Allura walks back up to Lance invading his space and whispers- "When did you get so smart?"

"I, Uhh…"

Allura wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips. The hair on his neck begins to stand, and that isn’t the only thing…

"Lance, thank you for this. Thank you for everything,” she breathes.

“I do not know what I would do without you."

"You're welcome?" He says questioningly as she slips on her underwear and her night shoes.

"And Lance," Allura said over her shoulder walking toward the door.

"Yes?" He says still high in this moment.

"This cannot happen again. I don't want to risk hurting you. I am sorry it went this far."

"I'm not sorry, but I understand." Lance feels a slight pang of hurt. "I'm here if you need me. Please know that."

With that, Allura closed his door. A strong surge of guilt washed over her. She began freaking out.

_What have I done?_

It however, wasn't the last time, he was too good for one night.

 

Present day. Friday Morning. One quarter varga after the fight…

A knock on Allura’s door.

"Not now please," she pleaded. Her hand rests on her forehead. She doesn’t know how she is going to balance her relationships with Keith and Lance. Talking to anyone other than the mice is not appealing to her right now.

"I am not in the mood for chatting."

"It's me Hunk, Allura. I have food. Well a milkshake. Like your favorite-"

Not able to resist a milkshake, Allura opens the door.

"Okay Hunk, you have five dobasches."

"I thought that would do it." Hunk says as he hands her a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and vanilla ice cream, sprinkled with graham crackers. Allura smiles, grateful that he thought of her.

"These are so good, I am almost willing to forget how you obtained them."

Hunk fidgets with his hands. Allura freaks him out at times. "So, umm I know you and I are not close but I thought you may need someone-"

“I don't want to talk about it,” Allura says cutting him off. She sets her milkshake down on her vanity. Attempting to calm her nerves, she resumes brushing her hair in her mirror.

"Hey, umm I get it okay.” Hunk stammers as he sits on a lounge behind Allura.

"You're like in-between two guys, it happens to the best of us."

Allura shoots him a curious glance over her shoulder.

Hunk realizing the awkwardness of his statement, he rephrases.

"Okay not me okay, because I like girls. "But you know, it happens."

Allura resumes brushing her hair.

Hunk not knowing exactly what to say continues.

"I want you to be happy. I am sure that Lance and Keith if they love you, which I think they do- Well, I know Lance, really loves you. He is a mess right now – but—"

"Hunk, thank you for your concern, but I am not sure how this is helpful."

Although Allura is curt with him, Hunk finishes his thought anyway.

"What I am saying is, you have to make a choice for you. You cannot make your choices based on other people."

"If they love you, they will understand."

"Well, I am not in-between two guys."

Hunk decided not to back down. He’s afraid that this will tear up the team if they don't resolve this.

"Allura, not for nothing but Pidge and I kinda saw what happened on the Castle footage and-"

"What? You were spying on me?"

  
"Well not exactly spying, but we did want to know why Keith and Lance wanted to literally kill each other… so yeah- we saw ok?"

Allura puts her brush down and slouches in her vanity chair. That milkshake was definitely going to help soothe her feelings right now.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but I suspect you are not going to leave until I do."

Well, I can leave if you want me to."

"No," Allura says rubbing her temples. "You can stay."

Allura loves Hunk. He is the sweetest member on the team. He does all that he can to bring people together. Hunk may be a better diplomat than herself. It is hard to be cross with him. _If there was an Altea left, I would certainly put him my cabinet._ Allura sad at the thought, grabs a tissue as she began to get emotional.

_He is here trying to help me. I should at least open up._

"Hunk, I don't know what to do. I care for Lance I do. I just – I guess I maybe I always…" Allura trails off.

Hunk anticipating her words finishes her sentence. "Loved Keith?"

Allura looked up at him, surprised he would know how she felt.

"Come on Allura, it was obvious- at least to me, and Pidge and Shiro and Coran and Krolia and now Lance-"

"Alright, Alright! I did not know it was _THAT_ obvious."

"I don’t think it was to Keith, but it was more how you looked at him. You were also visibly upset when he left. I think the only one who did not know, was Keith."

"He is such an enigma to me, you know? Allura picks at her nails avoiding eye contact.

"I cannot figure him out."

"There is not anything to figure out Allura. He feels the same way. He was very hurt when you shut him out for being Galra you know. Then for him to come back and you were with Lotor, Zarkon's son-"

"I know!" She exclaimed. "I regret falling for Lotor."

“Hey, I am not here to make you feel bad. I'm just saying, you are his biggest priority."

"We all noticed it.”

Allura realized she made so many mistakes. She wishes her parents were alive. _I do not think I would have made so many errors if they were here to guide me._

"How can you be so sure?" Allura gathers her thoughts.

"About Keith I mean?"

"Remember when you shut Keith out about being Galra?"

"I like to forget it actually, but yes."

"Well, I was kind of teasing him about being Galra when we went to get sculcrite. He got so upset! He pretty much told me to stop."

"He said," 'It's bad enough that you hated him now.'

Allura felt an awful pit in her stomach. She realized before Keith said those hurtful things about her father, she cut him to the core. She held his unknown bloodline against him.

“Oh my, I did not hate him.” She said holding back tears. “I couldn’t.”

Although she apologized the damage was done. She hurt him first. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She realizes she should have told Keith that she loved him and needed him.

_No wonder he left._

"Allura? Are you okay?" Hunk snaps her back to reality. He hands her a tissue as her face is strewn with tears.

"Yes, I am sorry Hunk." She straightens up to try to appear as composed as possible.

“Please continue."

"I was saying, you have to decide who you want more? Someone who loves you no matter what you do or say? Or someone who challenges you to be a better person?"

"I do not know. I made so many painful choices already. I am trying to avoid making more."

With that Hunk stands up. "I can't make that decision for you. But whoever you choose, someone will be hurt, but at least there will be no more doubt." He shrugs.

"But what if I get hurt?"

"You cannot be fearful when it comes to love Allura," he winks.

Allura flashing a small but grateful smile. _He is so wise._

"Thank you Hunk. Then she picks up her milkshake and raises it to him.

"For the talk," she smiled. "I am lucky to have a friend like you."

"Anytime Allura." With that, he leaves her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be nice to see a real personal struggle from Allura. She doesn't always have it together. It's okay to get help from friends.


	4. As a man thinks in his heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith reflects on his fight with Lance and his kiss with Allura. He also has a private struggle he hasn’t shared with anyone. Can Shiro get him to admit his feelings?

Shortly after his fight with Lance…Friday 4:00am CDT

Outside the Garrison was beautiful mountains and hills. The night sky was lit up with stars. It was a perfect night. Keith was out sitting outside with Kosmo on one of the hills breathing in the night air. For him, tonight wasn’t perfect. It was the opposite, in fact. His mind was filled with turmoil. It was here Keith often cleared his head, but tonight he’s troubled.

  
Keith wanted to show Allura just how beautiful it is here. Maybe one day they can make love to her under the constellation. Her actions tonight gave him a glimmer of hope.

The thought of him and Allura was uncomfortable before. His feelings for her was so strong, but he thought she was not interested especially after Allura learned he was Galra. The revelation of his bloodline led him to believe that he struck out permanently. He never got the chance to show her, he was human too and that he loved her.

 _Then Lotor came along and she instantly took to him,_ Keith thought annoyed within himself. _I come back to see she was even defending him. Him! He's Zarkon’s son which makes him half Galra too. Somehow, she's able to see only Altean past that lavender shade._

He reaches over to pet Kosmo, who was lying down. 

_At least I never had that problem with Axca. I'm not sure how Lance slid in there though. I guess he was the clean up guy._

_What I don't understand is, when did she start liking me? Keith_  stares up into the sky as if it will give him an answer _. Does she like me or is she upset because Lance is into Romelle now?_

Lost in thought he almost did not hear footsteps approaching. Kosmo’s head popped up and he started happily wagging his tail. Without turning his head, he knew it was Shiro.

Kosmo jumps on Shiro and began licking his face. “Okay boy!” Shiro laughs at Kosmo’s enthusiasm.

Kosmo settles down and Shiro takes a place next to Keith. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Keith says staring off into space. He figures this is the best way to keep his emotions in check.

"What happened back there?"

Keith sits up and wraps his arms around his legs. "Lance is a jealous maniac. That is what happened."

"Keith, now you and I know there's more to it than that," he challenged.

"Did he find Allura in your arms?"

"Yes, we were arguing and the next thing you know, she kissed me. Was I not supposed to respond?"

Although Shiro isn't attracted to Allura, he can relate to Keith. However, he wants Keith to keep his emotions together. His job is bigger than all of this.

"You are the leader now Keith. You have to make better decisions. You realized you could have hurt of killed Lance?”

“I wasn’t going to kill him Shiro.”

“Didn’t look that way from where I was sitting.”

Lance irritates Keith but he would never kill him. He just pisses him off at times. Lance is consistently engaging in a competition with him that he never signed up for. It’s exhausting. He never planned to take Allura from him. She made the decision to kiss him. Keith wasn’t going to push her away when kissing her is what he’s dreamed of for years now.

Besides, he's in his mid twenties and in his sexual prime. Was he not supposed to kiss her back? Leader is one thing, but when you get kissed by Allura, you return the favor.

"What were you doing up anyway? I understand Allura is a workaholic, but I am not sure why you were up."

Sometimes Keith wishes Shiro would turn off Space Dad. He doesn’t have a curfew.

"I couldn't sleep. I have been restless since our last fight with Sendek." Keith says fidgeting. Allura invades his thoughts at night too, but he isn't sharing that with Shiro.

“Ok got it. So why was she mad at you in the first place?”

Keith begins to rub his face. "Allura is still mad at me for leaving the team. I might have said some things before that I can't take back about King Alfor. I should've realized how much it hurt her. I cannot apologize enough." The memories of Allura’s upset still trouble him to this day.

"Keith, you can only do what you can do."

“Then Lance walked in and flipped out. I walked away but he put his hands on me.”

"And then you pulled out your bayard?"

“Yes. I tried Shiro. Keith hung his head upset that he let his temper get the best of him. I tried to be the bigger person. I failed.”

Shiro places his hand on Keith’s shoulder, “It is never too late to admit your mistakes, Keith.”

Keith nods his head but refrains from responding.

Shiro sighs. It looks like if Keith doesn’t at least come clean with Allura, this fight among the two will escalate. Although Shiro is concerned about their missions, he realizes from this conversation that this issue will tear the team apart. In good conscience, he can't tell Keith to ignore his feelings in regards to the Princess.

"I spoke with Lance. He loves Allura very much, you know."

Keith rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with me?"

"It does because I know you love her too. The difference between you and him is, you never told her."

Keith is now in full on stress mode. He stands up and begins to pace in front of Shiro.

"I don't know how! She seemed to have a thing with Lance, but then all of a sudden he's hanging with Romelle!"

Keith’s mouth goes a mile a minute catching Shiro off guard.

“I didn't know what to make of it and it was none of my business! I wasn't going to approach her. I didn't want to pressure her, ya know? Keith sits back down feeling defeated.

“I don't even know what to say to her Shiro."

_Man it is worse than I thought. I knew he liked her but, this is deep if he is acting like this. Yeah, he needs to come clean. It’s eating him alive._

"How about the truth? You love her. Say that."

"I am don't know if I can, I don't even know if she really wants me."

"Well Keith, the war is not over yet. Haggar is still out there. We are still not completely armed here." Shiro paused to gather his thoughts.

"What if something happens to her, or you? Do you think you live with yourself?" Shiro's countenance begins to falter. Thoughts of Adam influence his words.

"In case you have not noticed, Allura is in love with you. She always has been."

Keith is in shock. “You think she’s in love with me?” His mind can’t fathom the idea.

Shiro stands up and dusts himself off.

“Yes. It is obvious to everyone except the both of you apparently.” He rubs his temples feeling his frustration growing.

“Both of you are terrible with expressing how you feel, which is why you are in this position now.”

Shiro wishes he could go back in time and fix things with Adam. It’s just not possible. But Keith and Allura have an opportunity to make things right.

"Take it from me who knows what it is to lose someone you love. Tell her you love her and you cherish everything about her while you still can."

Fearing his emotions will get the better of him, he leaves.

Keith waited until Shiro disappeared. “Come on boy,” he motioned to Kosmo to go. Keith walked back to his quarters deep in thought. Shiro’s last statement struck him to the core.

  
_But what if Shiro is wrong? I couldn’t bear the rejection if he is._

Shiro is still hurting from Adam's death and Keith sees it. He wishes there was something he could do to ease his friend's pain. But knowing Shiro, he rather throw himself into work and not talk about it.

_I will talk him another time on that subject._

* * *

 

Keith’s bed laid unmade. He hadn’t straightened up in days. Everyone has been working non stop and wishes for the day when this war is over. He likes the simple life in Texas. He and the wolf could chill there or anywhere really.

Since returning to the Garrison, he has larger quarters. He was not sure if it was because he the leader of Voltron or because he got taller. He decided it was a mix of both.

 _How is a six foot two man going to fit on a twin bed?_ He would have raised hell if he got a shabby twin bunk. At this point, Keith was too exhausted to care about the condition of his space right now. He washed up and went to sleep in his boxers.

Thoughts of Allura drifts into his dreams…

_He’s in Bora Bora. Allura was smiling up at him. She was swimming close to their bungalow. They were on their honeymoon and she agreed to visit earth. While she loved Arus, she wanted her King to be happy. Honeymooning on earth was fair since they would be living on Arus from now on._

_Come on in! She called joyfully from the water. It is so warm in here Keith. Keith decided to tease his new wife._

_“I don't know… Not sure if I am motivated.”_

_“Oh is that what you want? Allura said coyly. Motivation?”_

_Keith nodded._

_“Okay,” she smiled slyly. She removes her bikini top and throws it at him. Then she removes her bikini bottoms. He stares at her bare body through the clear blue water._

_“Oh it is like that?” He grins._

_Her hand waded the water. “umm hmm.”_

_Keith removed his trunks and slid in the water. Allura decided to make him chase her in the water._

_“Really Allura?” Keith said in faux annoyance._

_Giggling "Yes Really.”_

_"She's so beautiful," he muses to himself._

_She beat him back to the side of the bungalow and climbs up He climbs up to chase her inside. Inside he caught her around the waist and they both fell on the bed._

_“Keith!” She squealed._

_“We are going to get the bed all wet!”_

_Hoisting himself on top of her he kisses her collarbone._

_“Isn't that the point?”_

_“You are scandalous!” Allura studies his features. Her hands caresses his face_

_Keith breathed out, “Allura, I love you…”_

_She bent over to kiss him, but her image faded..._

* * *

 

9:45am CDT Friday Earth Time

Keith eyes opened only to find Axca sitting on top of him rubbing his arms and face. She was barely clothed.

"Axca!" He said flipping her over on his bed and standing up at the same time.

“What are you doing here?” Keith says in a panic.

Axca stands up and walks over to Keith. “I saw you were stirring in your sleep,” She says matter of factly.

“I thought I would wake you.”

“Like that?” He said pointing at her clothing. She was wearing a very tiny dress. _Wait, is that lingerie?_  He thought.

 _Omg that is!_  

Keith realized only now that he was rock hard. In part from Axca touching him and his wet dream about Allura, but he also needs to use the bathroom.

“What are you doing in here anyway?” He says stuffing his manhood in his boxers and running to his bathroom.

Axca rolled her eyes. “Well I wanted to see you and offer some comfort. I'm sorry I'm not your little princess.”

“Maybe come in when I am awake and not creep me out when I am trying to sleep! Damn I need to get your clearance addressed!" Keith starts washing his face attempting to avoid looking at Axca.

Axca chuckles to herself.

_He is so hot._

She decides to turn up the heat on Keith and joins him in the bathroom. She pulls herself up on his bathroom counter.

"Sorry Kogane," she purred in his ear.

Keith turned to meet her face. She smiled seductively.

"What are you trying to do to me?" He says in a low tone.

She averts her gaze to his arm and begins to drag her nails slowly up and down his left arm. Axca gazed over her eyelashes into his big violet eyes.

"Anything you want."

Keith has trouble resisting Axca. She was by his side when Allura seemed to have a thing with Lance. She was his first partner. He thought himself falling for her at one time but realized, it was infatuation.

He only had eyes for the Altean Princess.

Nevertheless, Axca was a welcome distraction from this grim life of war. She has beautiful indigo skin and an hourglass figure. He saved her and she saved him. Together, they are fierce fighters. Keith always admired that about her.

But, as a couple, they are toxic. Both struggle with abandonment issues and both don't want to end up hurt. It causes them to put up walls and creates unhealthy communication.

Furthermore, Axca hates how Keith responds to Allura. Whenever she speaks to him, he's putty in her hands. When it gets to be too much, she disappears. Axca, unlike Allura has no problem letting Keith know via her actions that she doesn't need him.

Keith however, hates that she keeps trying to make him pay for Lotor's mistakes. He even caught her cozied up with a fellow blade, and he hit the ceiling. Although she claimed it was nothing, it was enough for Keith to walk away. He realizes that her heartbreak has given her a desire to control him.

The problem for Axca is that Keith is not so easily controlled. Axca loves that he's a challenge. She knows what buttons to push and only exerts her will when she feels like Allura is getting too close to Keith.

  
_They I don’t know what’s up with Axca. They act as if Axca is a damsel who is in love with me. Hmph, little do they know, she hurt me. He_  sighs.

_It’s none of their business anyway._

Keith hates that he is still physically turned on by Axca. He knows she’s broken and no good for him, but has trouble resisting her. She knows exactly how to press his buttons. He hasn't found a way out, because she was his first and only partner. He hopes to change that soon.

"Well," he said closing the distance between his lips and hers.

"I need you to go, now."

Axca hops off the counter. She brushes her hand between his legs while gazing into eyes. "I don't know if he (referring to his manhood) wants me to."

Keith is praying for the strength to kick her out but doesn't want to touch her. Otherwise, he will end up in the bed with her. He knows it.

"ATTENTION PALADINS!" Coran announces over the comm. "COME TO THE MAIN CONFERENCE ROOM NOW. MEETING IN 10 DOBASCHES!"

 _Thank you God! He_  thought to himself.

"Well Axca, time for you to go." Keith motioned for her to head to the door.

"I have to shower and get dressed."

"And miss your shower?" She smiled coyly.

"No way."

"AXCA!" Keith exclaimed in exasperation.

"Okay Kogane," she said all too calmly.

"I will see you later."

The way she breathes his name drives him crazy. She knows it too.

"I rather you not," he said flatly.

With that she grabbed her clothes and walked to his door smiling. She does care for him, but she is unable to show him how much.

 _No man will ever have that kind of power over me again_.

As she closed his door, she bumped right into Allura who was rushing to the meeting.

“Oh!” Allura says confused to see Axca.

"Hi Axca!" She says all too cheery. Allura observes Axca is barely dressed and leaving Keith's room. Her head began to spin.

 _What the quiznak was she doing in HIS ROOM_?!

"Good morning Allura," she said coolly. Her tone lacked friendliness.

"See you around." Axca said this smiling as she walked away.

Allura stood frozen in front of Keith door in stunned silence.


	5. Nothing Can Beach it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura leaves the Garrison to get a much needed break. Will a visit from an unexpected visitor change her life?
> 
> This chapter has a healthy sprinkle of #Plance.

Friday, 10AM CDT Earth time. At the Paladin meeting.

The room was a bright white and a dull gray color. Everyone looks exhausted no doubt from last night’s fiasco. This meeting was necessary, but no one looks like they want to be there. Even Shiro looks worn out.

"We got intelligence in from Blade of Marmora and the Rebels that is truly disturbing." Shiro points to a hologram with graphics.

"Haggar and her minions are building an army a robots- more horrible and terrifying than the last one. It looks like their plan is to use those robots to conquer the galaxy. She and her druids have to help of the lost Altean colony. They were found on the floating planet Pollux. But that is not all of it. Prince Lotor is alive. Apparently, they are working in tandem.”

The whole room gasps in shock.

"We’re working with Commander Holt, Commander Iverson and Pidge to come up with forces for a counter attack. But I am afraid we may need to step it up."

Allura still reeling from this morning Axca sighting did not need to hear Lotor's name again. Her stomach knotted up into an unbearable ball. She knows that she helped create this reality and feels awful for it. She also knows that one paladin still blames her for it.

She glances at Keith who ironically is staring at her. Allura quickly averts his gaze.

 _Oh God, he is looking at me. Is he thinking of our kiss?_    _Ugh probably not. Axca was leaving his quarters this morning._

 _She is so beautiful_. _H_ _ow am I going to tell her how I feel?_

_I have no right to be angry about him and Axca. If she makes him happy, I shouldn't be jealous._

_I have to find time alone with Allura. I need to find out what she meant last night about needing me._

Allura sneaks a look at Lance, who is staring blankly at the table. He isn’t making eye contact with anyone.

 _Poor Lance, this is all my fault. I hurt him so bad._ She frowns.

_I don’t deserve him._

I _need_   _to get away from here after this meeting. I need air. Thank the ancients for the weekend. I cannot take-_

Shiro interrupts Allura's thoughts with a question.

“Princess, you know Altean alchemy better than anyone here. What steps do you suggest we should do in light of this news?”

Allura suddenly realizes she wasn't listening completely, tried to cover her bases.

"What have we done so far?"

"Well we completed Atlas upgrades and we are a couple of weeks out from the Castle of Lions. I know you’re still working on synching up your essence- but Coran came up with a solution this morning that might work."

"Well I think it is time to upgrade the lion's tech. We saw things within that last robeast that almost took us out. We have to work together to fight that dark magic. I may need to seek more answers at Oriande."

"Don't you think that is dangerous Princess?"

"Considering the crew almost lost consciousness the first time?"

"We do not have to get as close the next time. I will suggest in the meantime that we update the Okari and the coalition of this new development. The will need help from us to update their defenses. If we have an army of robeasts coming, we need to be prepared." She said firmly.

“Failing is not an option."

"When do you want to take this trip to Oriande?"

"Not until the Castle is ready. I need all hands on deck for that. Has anyone heard from Slav?"

Shiro sighs. "Yes, he’s on his way to assist." The thought of Slav being here irks Shiro to the core. "But he is needed," Shiro reasoned within himself.

"Great!” Allura puts on brave face that doesn’t match her mood.

“So it's settled."

"Okay team we now have a plan.” Shiro turns off the hologram signaling the meeting is at its end.

“Lance, you, Pidge and Hunk work together on our blasters. We need to be able to have blasters that are effective in war."

"Sure thing Shiro." Sadness is evident in her voice. Working with Lance right now isn't her idea of a good time. She's over him right now.

"Mission above anything else," she murmurs to herself.

Lance isn't in any mood for this either, but he nods.

Hunk throws his arm around Lance’s shoulder.

“Let's blow some stuff up!"

"Fine with me." He says actively avoiding Pidge’s glare. Hunk is the only paladin he is not upset with right now.

“Keith is with Me, Kollivan, Coran and Krolia. We need to map a plan just in case we’re attacked before we’re done with our tech.”

Keith gazes at Allura who looks like she is sinking in her seat.

_She looks upset._

“Allura, we would appreciate if you joined us.”

She just wishes that for once, she can take a break from all this.

"Of course Shiro." As a Princess she cannot avoid duty.

Today, she resolves she will get the rest she needs no matter what.

_Haggar can go quiznak herself._

* * *

 

2 Vargas later. Noon CDT Earth time.

The meeting is finally over and Allura practically runs out of the conference room. They came up with a comprehensive back up plan in case they are attacked. Instead of feeling accomplished, Allura feels overwhelmed and exhausted. All the awkward exchanges with Keith in there did not help either.

 _Sometimes I feel like those big violet eyes see right through me. I_ _never know what is going on with him._

Allura reaches her quarters when she hears a familiar voice.

“Oh Princess!” She turns to see Coran running up behind her.

"Boy you move fast!" Coran said doubled over out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"I heard what happened last night."

"I am fine Coran. I just need to get out of here. I need air."

"Might I suggest the beach? It’s kinda far. I know earthlings use cars to get there, but if you take the shuttle you can make it in about 10 dobosches."

“Coran! You are a genius! I have a swimsuit from shopping at the earth mall with Pidge and Romelle! I will take a book and go immediately.”

"Spendid! What book I might ask? I have been looking for a good read. I have to brush up on earth culture."

"I don't know, some book Krolia suggested. She said used to read it while on earth. Kama Sutra?"

"She said it is quite educational regarding relationships and earth culture."

"Well if Krolia says it's good, I will read after your are done Princess. Have fun now!"

"Will do and Coran, please do not share with anyone where I went. I do not want to be disturbed."

“Sure thing Princess!” he says grinning. Coran is walking backward while giving a thumbs up. Allura assumes it’s for her.

“Your secret is safe with me!”

Allura adores Coran. No matter what mood she is in, he knows how to cheer her up. He is the closest person to her outside the mice. He's like a father to her.

With that being said, she couldn't possibly tell him she slept with Lance numerous times to quell the feelings she had for Keith. How could she disclose something like that to someone who is another father to her?

“What secret?” A familiar voice from behind said.

Allura turns around only to bump into Keith.

"Oh! You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that!”

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” She says completely flustered. Keith touches a piece of her hair that drifted in Allura's face and placed it behind her ear.

“Maybe?” Keith smiled.

Allura blushed. “Well, it’s not okay.” She placed her hand over her door to open it.

"Allura, I think we should talk." Keith said softly. His arm is leaning against her door.

Allura feeling like she was going to collapse any tick says, "Not right now Keith." Her knees weak from the tone of his voice.

“We can chat later." She then faced him.

"I promise." With that, Allura closes the door before he can reply.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at the indoor shooting range…

Pidge, Hunk and Lance are testing the new blasters. Pidge is running scans test the functions of each blaster, the timing and power they emit. She also is measuring how much energy each weapon emits. They have been in here for a while now. Mostly because Lance is not focused. He is poorly shooting the targets.

_I thought Allura and I had something. Maybe Pidge was right. He thought sadly. If she wants Keith, I won't stand in the way._

His stomach is in knots. He doesn’t have the energy to get through the day.

_It’s so painful. I wish she would’ve been honest with me._

LANCE! Both Hunk and Pidge yell in unison disrupting Lance’s inner dialogue.

"Huh?! Oh guys, I'm sorry."

“Can you focus please Lance?” Pidge’s tone dripping with irritation.

"I do not want to be in here anymore than you do."

Hunk is struck by the shady comment. “Whoa now Pidglet!”

"How can you say that? We are the only guys that know how to have fun!"

"Call me that again Hunk and your dead meat!"

"Ok, I am sorry Pidge. Geesh, what is eating you?"

Pidge ignores the question and continues to work. Lance starts fidgeting with the blaster.

"Did you guys get into a fight last night or something?"

Both Lance and Pidge remain silent. The tension between the two was thick. Hunk finds this behavior intriguing.

"Oh you did!"

There is so much drama all of a sudden but Hunk feels it’s better than fighting a war. He’s confident he can fix this.

"Care to talk about it?"

"NO!" Both yell in unison.

"Well okay, guess you guys don't get my famous Hawaiian pork buns tonight. The Garrison always has some fantastic frozen peas."

"OK HUNK FINE!" "PIDGE CALLED ME STUPID AND SHALLOW!"

Pidge refusing to give Lance the same energy, "that is because you are." "I don't know why I like you."

"What Pidge?"

"You like Lance?"

"Wait, you LIKE me?!"

Pidge realizing that she let the cat out the bag went into damage control.

"Lance, in order to tolerate your presence, one would have to like you." She says curtly.

"I don't buy that. You said I was shallow because I could not see what was under my nose."

"You were talking about yourself, weren't you?"

Hunk realizing this conversation is getting deep eases himself to the door. The power of food. One threat and Pidge is confessing her love. My work is done.

"Hey umm guys, I think I am going to make those pork buns now."

Pidge is completely silent. She is trying to figure out how to get out of this but cannot find an exit. Lance walks over invading her space. None of them heard what Hunk said.

"You like me, like in the romantic sense.” He tilted her head upward.

“Don't you Katie?" He says softly.

Pidge looks up at Lance. Tears are streaming down her eyes. Lance takes the liberty of removing her glasses.

 _She has beautiful eyes._   _I never realized it before._

Hunk quietly dips out. _I guess weapons testing is over for now,_  he thought to himself smiling. As he dips out he runs into Romelle.

“Hey Hunk!”

“Hey Romelle, What’s shakin?”

“Shaking?” She replied confused. “I hope nothing.”

Hunk chuckling to himself. _Romelle is so cute._

“Where you headed?"

"I'm so bored around here and Lance has been unavailable.”

“He has been distant since I beat him on his video game,” Romelle complained.

“Ha! Yeah, that will do it!”

“Hey, you want to join me in the kitchen? I am going to make some pork buns.”

“OMG yes Hunk, I love your food!” She says jumping up and down clapping.

"Awesome, I’ll teach how to make it!"

* * *

 

Back in the training room...

"Did he just call me Katie?" Pidge's heart began to race hard.

 _He is so hot right now. She_  thinks as she studies his features. His expression is filled with concern and sincerity.

_I don't know why Allura doesn't see how dreamy he is. On second thought, maybe she does._

"Yes Lance, I do. I am sorry I yelled at you, I – didn't want you to find out like that." She stammered.

"It's okay. I am glad I know now." He smiled.

"I am sorry if I made you feel less than beautiful."

"You think I am beautiful Lance?"

"Yes and the smartest girl I know. I am so happy that I have you as my friend."

"Oh, friend huh?" She frowned.

"Yes best friend." He said reassuringly. "I would be a total jerk off to pursue a relationship with you now, seeing how things with Allura is so unresolved."

Pidge sits back down in her chair now. She feels defeated. "I understand."

_No one wants to ever be in the friend box._

Lance walks around the desk to Pidge and stands her up. "No you don't." He countered.

"You mean a lot to me, I do not want to hurt you the same way I am hurt. I need time to figure things out."

"Oh I see." Pidge isn’t fully convinced. She senses he is trying to let her down easy.

"I would love to revisit this conversation in the future when I am ready. But if you find someone else in that time, I understand."

Pidge is gathering her glasses and equipment all the while trying to keep her composure. She is super upset right now. She was hoping he would see her as a beautiful woman. Not just a bestie.

"No problem Lance."

"So are we good?"

"Do I have my best friend back?"

Pidge not fully meeting his gaze: "I never stopped being your best friend," She started walking toward the door.

"S'mores and video games later?"

"Sure thing, Lance." Pidge closes the door behind her.

 _Ugh she totally hates me now. Lance_  thinks to himself. He is the last one left in the room.

_But I cannot think of dating her while I am still tripping on Allura. It's not fair to Pidge._

Lance develops a small smile while thinking of Pidge.

_She is growing up._

* * *

 

Friday 2:30 PM CDT EARTH TIME. PADRE ISLAND

Allura is sprawled out on her beach chair. She welcomed the warmth of the sun. Allura sported a jeweled metallic gold bikini. It accentuates her curves and velvety brown skin. Her beach bag is filled with supplies that Colleen packed for her. She has a music device, her book that Krolia gifted her, large sunnies, sunscreen and snacks.

"Pidge’s mom thought I needed all of this," She said out loud to herself. "Earthlings are so high maintenance."

She leaned back in her chair and opened Kama Sutra. There was a small note from Krolia.

" _The techniques in this book I used when I was with Keith's father. I thought it would be nice if you educated my son."_

"Educate?" Allura chuckled to herself. Keith is smart on earth culture, she thought while turning the page.

"He doesn't need help from- **OH!** " Allura saw the first picture. **"Oh my Ancients!"** She exclaimed. Her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Krolia is not subtle is she?"

"No she isn't," a voice said from behind. She turned to see Keith a couple of steps away.

 _Oh no, quiznak!_ _Got to hide this book! She_  stuffed it under thigh fast.

"Keith," she said with cheerful embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?"

Keith unraveling a beach towel beside her.

"It's later Allura."

Keith said channeling his most serious tone.

"We need to talk."

Allura shifting her weight to try to conceal the book. "How did you find me?"

"Did Coran tell you?"

"Not exactly."

"He claimed he didn’t know where you went, but told me to ask the mice."

"Oh that Coran," Allura rolls her eyes. "I cannot trust him to hold water."

Keith chuckled. "So my mom, not being subtle about what now?"

"Oh!" Surprised he would follow up on her comment.

"Nothing!"

Keith stood up in front of her now. Allura took notice on much he had grown. He was wearing a tank top and swim trucks. His washboard abs and pecs were barely restrained by shirt. He wore aviator sunglasses that elevated his look sex symbol status. His skin slightly browner since he returned home.

_Thank the ancients for him.  Maybe Krolia thinks Keith likes me t-_

"What are you reading?" Keith snatched her book from under her.

"Quiznak!"

"Keith!"

Allura stood up and tried to grab It back to no avail. Keith was effective in playing keep away.

He is so much taller than me now! Allura frantically tried to retrieve the book but Keith was too fast for her.

"Kama sutra?" Keith said surprised. "My mother gave this to you?" Keith was amused at Allura's embarrassment.

"Yes, guilty as charged." She gave up and returned to her beach lounge and folds her arms. This is mortifying for Allura.

"Now go put her on trial."

"She used this on my Dad?" He says as he reads Krolia’s note. "WTF?!"

Allura not missing an opportunity to tease Keith smiles mischievously. "I take it that is how you got here?"

"I guess,” he sighs shyly.

"Looks like she also wants you to practice on me." Keith avoids her gaze as he sits down on his beach towel.

_Now he is embarrassed. Not a Keith emotion I am used to. It’s kind of cute._

Allura turned over in her lounge chair, facing him with a flirty smile. He was lying down next to her.

"Do you want me to practice on you?"

"Well this is one hell of an ice breaker…" He gazes at her blushing. Thankful he has sunglasses on, he allows himself to look up and down her body. She was perfection.

 _I have never seen her this undressed_. Keith’s heart pounds out of his chest at the sight of her. She looks unreal.

"I asked you a question,” Allura softened her tone. She closed the distance between Keith and herself by hovering over him.

"Your Princess demands an answer.” She smiles as she removes his sunglasses.  

_Those violet eyes get me every time._

Keith flipped her over breathing inches from her face, "What do you think, Princess?"

He stares at her lips. They were so beautiful and soft. Keith couldn’t stop thinking about them, especially since they kissed last night. This flirty conversation is making it hard for him, he wants to take her right here.

_If she keeps tempting me, Lance will have a real reason to be mad._

"I am thinking of not resisting you."

_My goodness, he smells fantastic._

With that, Keith kisses her with all the pent of passion he suppressed over the past few years. Keith savors the taste of her lips.

Allura responds by wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. She slipped her hands under the back of his shirt, desperate to touch his skin.

_Oh my, he feels amazing._

He began to grind against her and Allura could tell he was getting aroused.

"Get a room!" A voice cried in the distance. An older couple noticed them as the were walking by. Keith broke the kiss. Still hovering over Allura, he’s trapped by her gaze.

"Keith, you think we should take their advice?" 

Keith starts to second guess this. He needs to keep the team together and how is he going to do that if he sleeps with the Princess?

_What if she and I have a falling out? Then both the Princess and Lance will be mad at me._

Keith mind races.

 _The interruption is probably a sign_. 

_Am I fit to be their leader?_

"Maybe it is our cue to stop." Keith stands up brushing sand off of himself.

"Oh."

Keith sensed her disappointment.

"Allura, as much as I want you right now, we probably should talk."

"How about we get a room and then talk?"

"You are turned on aren't you?"

Allura trying to calm the increased blood flow between her legs, "Turned on like turning on lights?"

Allura is still learning earth terminology. Keith finds her ignorance to certain things amusing and irresistible.

“Turned on, like wet between your legs.”

Allura’s face turned red. Keith is smiling hard now. It was his turn to tease her.

“Are you aroused Allura?”

“Are you not aroused Keith?”

"I am, but I want to make sure I am not a rebound."

“And a rebound is?”

“It’s the guy who gets the job of soothing a girl/guy of a broken heart after a bad relationship. The rebound hopes that the relationship that they are in is real, but to the person with a broken heart, they are just someone to get them by until they find someone better.”

Allura feels guilt wash over her. Lance may have been that person for her.

_How horrible he must feel._

She stands up to face Keith. "You,” she poked his chest for emphasis. “You could never be a rebound.”

"Really, because from where I am standing, it seemed like I was always your last choice."

"Are you mad?"

Allura means are you crazy. However, Keith misunderstand her and thinks she means are you angry.

"No are you?"

_Is he quiznaking serious right now?_

"Damn you Keith! I love you with everything I have! I ache for you! I always did!"

Tears well up in her eyes. Her voice choked up. "Why can't you see that?"

Keith stands in front of her bewildered holding his face. _Oh she is mad at me._

He noticed Allura gathering her items feverishly and then it dawned on him.

_Wait, she loves me?_

Keith afraid he will lose her for good fesses up.

"I'm sorry, Allura." Keith’s tone laced with sadness. His circling his foot in the sand, hoping it will give him the courage his needs somehow.

"I-I love you too." He feels himself choking up, his heart beating a million miles a minute.

She is the only woman that has this effect on him.

"You are my first love."

Keith’s candor shocks Allura. It was more than she wished for in a thousand lifetimes. _I never thought he loved me, ever._

Allura takes a deep breath, puts her things down and looks up at him.

"No Keith.” She hangs her head realizing her hasty response was extreme.

“I'm sorry, I should have told you years ago. I so desperately did not want you to leave me, but now I understand why you did." Allura shakes her head.

"I should have never made you feel bad about your lineage."

"It was horrible of me."

"But Allura,” he touched her arm gently. “You apologized already."

"Yes, I did but I think I should again."

"I had no idea how much it hurt you." She touched his hands.

“Hunk told me.”

Keith squeezed her hands and then sat down quietly on his towel. He began reflecting on their interactions these past few years.

Allura’s voice cracked with sadness.

"I pushed you away."

"That is not why I left Allura. I left because you all had Shiro. I needed to find out who I was and what my place is in this life. I needed to explore my lineage. You of all people should have understood that. If I didn't, I wouldn’t have found Kosmo, the lost Altean colony, my Mother or what Lotor was up to."

 _Lotor_.

The name makes her cringe. She would be married to him right now and all would be lost.

 _Keith truly saved us all from that quiznaking trickster_.

"I guess everything happens for a reason."

"Yes it does." Relieved that she understands finally, Keith cracks a small smile.

"If I stayed, I couldn't be the leader you needed me to be." Keith wraps his arm around her shoulder and gazes into her blue eyes.

“I couldn't be the man you needed either."

_He makes me melt when he looks at me like that._

"I felt I needed to live up to your father's example." Keith takes his thumb and gently removes a fallen eyelash from her face.

"I deeply regret saying those hurtful things about him, it was uncalled for." He hangs his head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Allura."

"Thank you Keith." Allura smiles, genuinely happy at how far they both come.

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

Keith feeling like like a boulder was lifted off of his shoulders, smiles brightly at her. It was the first time in a long time he felt this happy. The feeling unnerves him a bit. He is afraid that something will happen to mess up this moment.

"Now come on, we should probably be getting back." Keith stands up and holds his hand out to her. Leader mode is the more comfortable than love.

Allura takes his hand and stands up. Her desire for Keith is consuming her in this moment. He is everything she ever wanted and more.

"Keith?"

Keith turns back around to see what she wants. He just put his sunglasses on. Nothing could prepare him for what she says next.

"Yes Princess?"

"Make love to me tonight." Allura threw her arms around his neck and breathed-

"Don't hold back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first steamy scene... More to come!


	6. The Glow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is sad about Lance placing her in the friend zone. Someone comes along offering a possible solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 The Glow up. Pidge is struggling with her crush on Lance.
> 
> This story features many ships but the main one is Kallura.
> 
> Please like or share if you like this story.

Friday, 4PM CDT Back at the Garrison...

  
Pidge is back in her quarters at the Garrison cleaning everything in sight. Right now, she is standing on her dresser dusting the ceiling fan. It’s white and dust bunnies irk her. She just cleaned it last night but, it doesn’t stop Pidge. Cleaning is therapeutic for her.

Pidge gazes at a picture she has of herself and Lance on the wall. They took a photo when they returned to the Garrison. She cherishes the picture. It isn’t the first one they took together, but it’s the first one they took alone.

Pidge sighs out loud. _Why doesn’t he like me? We have the same interests. We both like video games, food, fireworks and we have fun. I’m smart and- he is less so._

_Maybe that’s it! I am too brainy. But that doesn’t explain why he likes Allura, because she is brilliant. What is it about me that doesn’t make him see me in that way?_

A knock at Pidge’s door.

_Oh God, who is that?_

“Katie, it’s your Mom.”

It’s like her mom heard her thoughts.

 _Oh no Mom. I love her but I just want to be alone._ Sighing heavily, Pidge decided to climb down and let her in. No use hiding from her.

Colleen walks in to see that Pidge is cleaning an already spotless room. If someone needed surgery, they could do it here. From this, Colleen knows that her daughter is upset. She sits on her Pidge’s lounge chair, which ironically covered with plastic.

“Care to talk about it?”

Pidge continued to clean, not making eye contact with her mother.

“Nope.”

Colleen gets up and snatches the duster out of Pidge’s hand.

“Hey!” Pidge exclaimed.

“You have no choice now,” she says firmly motioning her to the lounge.

“What’s wrong Katie?”

Pidge sits down in a slump on her lounge and Colleen joins her.

It takes her a moment to gather her thoughts. Pidge doesn’t exactly want to tell her that she is in love with Lance and he only sees her as a friend. It’s embarrassing.

“Mom, have you been in the friend zone?”

“Yes, I was in the friend zone with your father.” Pidge’s mouth dropped.

_My Dad put my MOM is the friend zone?_

“Really? How in the world did you break out of that?”

“The question is, who put you in the friend zone?”

Colleen is sure that Lance is the answer. He is all Katie talks about since she got home. But, she wants her daughter to confess it herself.

Pidge fiddles nervously with her thumbs. She really doesn’t want to tell her.

“Is it Lance?”

_Ugh, how does she know that? She could make money as a psychic._

“Yes.”

Colleen smiled. “Let me tell you about friend zones. When a girl puts a guy in the friend zone, the chances of them getting out is slim to none. However, when a guy puts a girl in the friend zone, it isn’t as hard to break out. Men are visually stimulated honey.”

“So what are you trying to say Mom? I am not pretty enough to catch his attention?”

Colleen surprised by that remark. “ No, I beg you pardon!”

“You are beautiful Katie." She touches Pidge’s check for emphasis. “I do NOT have ugly children.”

“But,” Colleen weighs her next statement carefully.

“I do think it’s time for you to look more like a lady. No reason for you to walk around in guys’ clothes now.” Colleen reaches in her bag and pops a mint.

“Everyone knows you are Katie Holt.”

Pidge hangs her head. “But,” she paused trying to find the words.

“I am more comfortable this way.”

Pidge finds comfort in guys clothes. Why should she have to dress up to attract a guy? Can’t they just like her for who she is? Pidge sees how guys gawk at Allura and Romelle. Especially when they are in regular earth clothing. It makes her uncomfortable.

“I don’t know if I would want guys looking at me like that. I want people to see my intelligence and not focus on my body.”

Colleen offers Pidge a shoulder hug. She understands how she feels as she isn’t a big fashionista either.

“Let me tell you the story about your Dad and I. He and I went to tech school together. Like you and Lance, we were the best of friends. She smiled at the memory.

“We did everything together. He was so brilliant and I had such a crush on him. I had your baby names chosen while in high school.”

“Oh my God Mom!” Pidge is surprised that her mother was so in love with their dad early on.

“Yes, Katie. He is so amazing to me. I was head over heels but he did not see me as his girlfriend.”  
  
“So how did you get him to notice you?”

“Well, it was not intentional Katie. I was a shy plain Jane. I just hoped he would ask me to the prom.”

  
“When he didn’t, I was devastated.”

“Wait but Mom, you did go to the prom with him!”

“The pictures are in the house.”

“Yes, I am getting to that.”

“I was so devastated he didn’t ask, I was going to stay home and cry my eyes out. But your grandmother had other ideas.”

Pidge is shocked she never knew this about her parents. Gee, I have to talk with Mom and Dad more.

“So, what happened?”

“Your grandmother already had a dress ready for me to go. She went shopping and bought one without telling me. She thought that I would want something plain, so she took the liberty of buying me a dress that was sexy.”

Pidge chuckled at the memory of her grandmother. Her grandma knew how to dress. She always thought Pidge looked to plain and bought her lovely dresses. Mom was okay with me wearing what I wanted. All the dresses she owns are from her grandmother.

“I didn’t want to go to the prom since your dad didn’t ask me," she admitted.

"I was so upset."

Yet, I here I was at the beauty parlor, getting my hair and nails done. I cried the whole time.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Colleen, you are going to mess up your makeup,” Ms. Taylor warned._

_“Dry your tears, you are too beautiful to cry.”_

_“I don’t want to go mom. It’s embarrassing.”_

_“Nonsense Colleen,” she reassured her daughter._

_“You will be fine, I promise.”_

 

* * *

 

“When I got home, a town car arrived.”

“Your father was in it!”

“Wait, how did he know you were going?”

“Your Grandmother called his mother and they made arrangements for us to go together.”

“Your dad was going to stay home too. They thought since we were so close, we should go together and keep each other company.”  
  
“Ha, that is what they told you Mom.” Pidge says as she opens a can of soda.

”Sounds like they were matchmaking.”

“Indeed Katie, they were seriously matchmaking. The minute your dad saw me, in my hot pink sweetheart satin dress and my red carpet hair," he flipped.

"I think your grandmother knew that I had it bad for him.”

Pidge still in doubt about her mom’s recollection of the event. She doesn’t get why her dad agreed to go with her if he didn’t like her like that.

“How do you know he didn’t have a crush on you before?”

“Because he was all head up on this girl, Donna Frye. Some popular blond with beachy hair. She looked like Christie Brinkley. The girl had the guys in school at her mercy."

Colleen rolls her eyes at Donna’s memory.

"She is kind of like Allura as far as beauty, but she did not have her kindness. In short, she was a bitch. Your dad did not have to courage to ask her, with all the options Donna had,” she shrugged.

“I held on to hope that he would ask me, but he didn’t. He agreed to come because they told him I was going alone."

"Concerned that some of the other students would tease me for attending the prom by myself, he agreed to come. Your dad was surprised that I was interested in the prom. I never told him I wanted to go.”

“Wow!”

“So you were a pity date?” Pidge is shocked at the origins of her parents relationship.

“I wouldn’t say that, but after getting an eyeful of your momma, he never looked Donna’s way again.”

Pidge laughed at that comment. Her Mom can be hilarious at times. Colleen smiled as she continued her story.

“Surprisingly, she was there with another guy who’s known for being brainy. Go figure! As you can see, we have been together ever since.”

Pidge thought about what her Mom is saying. She wore dresses when she was younger, but now- she is different. Her hair is shoulder length and she doesn’t want it any longer, to be honest. Girly makeup isn’t who she is.  
  
“I understand what you are saying Mom, but dresses and a full face of makeup, that isn’t me.”

“I understand Katie,” Colleen takes Pidge’s face in her hands. “But if you want to be seen as more than just a friend, you have to look the part. You can look just as pretty, but within your sense of style.

Pidge sighed. She still wasn’t convinced.

“What if it doesn’t work? I am stuck with clothes and outfits I don’t want.”

“Not necessarily, because we will still be getting things that you like, just an upgraded look.” Pidge is not completely convinced, but she knows her mother is not going to give up on this topic. She can be persuasive. She sighs knowing this is ending with a shopping trip.

“Lance likes Allura, am I right?”

 _Did she have to ask that? I love Allura like a sister. But the thought of her and Lance sickens me. Everyone seems to know he likes her. He drools over her and it’s obvious._  
  
“Yes, very much.” Pidge sighs.

“Allura is a goddess Mom, I don’t stand a chance.”

“You are a goddess too. You just don’t know it yet.

_She‘s saying that because I am her daughter. She‘s totally biased._

“Allura also has a delicate demeanor but she oozes strength. She is a brilliant strategist too.”

“Okay Mom, I get it,” Sadness resonated in Pidge’s tone.

“She is all around amazing.”

Colleen sighs. “No, you misunderstand me. You have the same qualities she has, but you also share the same interests as Lance. You are more powerful than you think.“

“You think so?” Pidge asked sounding more hopeful.

“Wow, I never thought of it that way.”

“Absolutely. And if not, there are other guys here. How about that James Griffin? If I was his age I’d give him a run- “

Pidge unwilling to hear the rest of that statement, cuts her mother off.

“Mom!”

“Ok, Okay,” Colleen chuckles at her daughter’s embarrassment.

"How about I take you out and we get you some new clothes a little makeover?”

Pidge grimaces. “I don’t want to look all dainty and delicate. That Disney princess thing looks better on Romelle and Allura. Not me.” She slumps.

“Do I have to?”

“Katie, you are older now. Although you still look like a baby, four years have passed. On Earth, you're 20 years old. Time for you to look it.“

Pidge hadn’t thought too much about her age. Time stood still for her. She still feels like a young teen, but all the paladins are grown now, including her.

“I guess you are right.”  
  
“Of course I am. I am your mother, she winks.

“Now come on and let’s get you a makeover! Time for you to look like the badass you already are!”

With that, Colleen picks up her bag. She is happy that she gets to spend time with her daughter. She was gone four years! Colleen wasn’t ready for her to grow up so fast. Katie was going to school one minute and the next, saving the galaxy. Now it’s time for her to learn a little about guys so she can snag one of her own. Lance won’t know what hit him.

Colleen hugs her daughter. “You are going to knock em dead!”

Pidge laughs at her Mom’s over enthusiastic statement. “Let’s do it!”

 

 


	7. Where in the world is...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folks are starting to notice that Keith and Allura are missing. Will a search party be sent or will they leave well enough alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super Kallura Chapter. It’s steamy. You have been warned.

4:15pm CDT Earth Time.

Pearl South Padre Beachfront Resort Hotel

  
An elevator door opens to a couple with their child in a stroller. They wish to board the elevator and go downstairs. However, they find a young couple making out feverishly inside. Keith and Allura tongues were battling each other. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Keith’s hands were completely up her sundress, tugging on her panties.

Annoyed and impatient, the wife spoke up.

“Umm Excuse me!”

Keith and Allura were unaware they reached their floor. They broke apart to find this young family staring back at them.

Mortified, Allura stands up and pulls her dress back down. They both squeeze by the family. Keith is embarrassed but doesn’t express it. He pretends it’s business as usual.  
  
“1,000 Apologies!” Allura says with a her face a deep shade of crimson. Her training as a diplomat never leaves her.

The wife rolls her eyes as she boards. As the doors close, Keith catches the eye of the husband (who is now behind his wife in the elevator). He gives Keith a discreet thumbs up.

“How are you not embarrassed?” Allura asked as they are walking to their hotel room.

“How can I be embarrassed?” He grabs her hand and massages it. “I am with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.”

Allura relishing in his response, she grabs his shirt and pulls him close.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Keith smiles as he opens their room. It’s a bright room with a balcony overlooking the beach. A single king size bed faces the balcony for a breathtaking view. It smells of floral mixed in with salt water. The room is painted light blue and has a beachy vibe. It feels romantic.

“This is a nice little space.”

Allura’s happy with earth accommodations. It’s different than Altea (a green planet) but in a good way. Altea had some bodies of water but it didn’t emit the same aroma as earth. She takes time to breathe in the air. She can’t get used to how lovely it is. Altea is her first love but earth is making its way into her favorite planets list. Drawn to the balcony, “Keith let’s go on the-“

Keith grabs her dress and pulls her into a kiss. “Not now Princess,” he murmured. Intense heat and passion flows between them. Their kisses were so desperate. They had a yearning and fire between them. The thirst they have won’t be easily quenched.

Allura melts into Keith embrace, urgently returning his kiss. She did not want this day to end.

Keith breaks the kiss. He trails kisses down her neck. His breath on her neck sends shivers down her spine. No one has ever made her feel so electric. He takes a step away from her. Allowing his eyes to roam up and down her body.

“Now strip,” he says in a commanding tone..

Allura arched her eyebrow surprised Keith gave her an order. His demanding behavior is a turn on.

“Are you bossing me around?”

“You want me to lead? This is how I lead,” he bit his bottom lip ever so slightly. Keith planned to keep the Princess—now his Princess— up all night long.

Allura stifled a giggle. She’s amused he would say that again. Allura remembers the last time he said that. He was being a quiznaking jerk and she wanted to murder him. Things were so different then.

_Keith knows how to make my blood boil, even now. But expressing my frustration with him this way, is much better._

Allura slowly began to take off her sundress. She took her forefinger to draw the straps down her Mocha shoulders. She paid special attention to Keith’s expression, which is growing more intense by the tick.

Keith is taking all this in. She studies his handsome features. His face so sharp and his violet eyes smoldering. Normally, she would never put on a show like this, but it was Keith. He meant everything to Allura.  
  
As of late, her behavior isn’t becoming of an Altean Princess. Her dealings with Lance and not now with Keith, are questionable at best. But Allura’s life these past few phebs (years) have been less than normal. In fact, it’s downright terrifying. She never imagined she would be in the middle of a war and boarded on a foreign planet. Especially, without the love of her own parents. Allura was groomed to rule her people in a time of peace.

Instead, she’s a royal displaced, with her dad’s advisor as her only reminder of what was. Even her crown is no longer what it was. Nothing in her upbringing prepared her for this reality.

As a result, Allura’s life is completely upside down. She feels less like a princess and more like and exiled noble from a planet long gone. Allura handles it the best way she knows how. If she indulges in sex every once in a while, especially with a man she deeply cares for, so be it.

Besides Keith is no ordinary man. He’s the only man that restored a people to her that she thought was gone forever. He saved her life and the galaxy. She owes her life to Keith and so does her people. It’s time to make up for all the time lost, bickering. These past few hours with Keith are nothing short of blissful.

Allura shot him a look of desire while she slowly removing her dress.

_Wow, he looks like he is going to devour me._

Keith feeling impatient, closes the distance between them. He yanks her dress down all the way.

Allura looks up at him. “Patience doesn’t appear to be your strength.” She smiled devilishly.

Keith responded by popping her bra and grabbing her breasts. She gasped with pleasure. “Words either,” she laughed.

He smiles at her and slowly took her right breast in his mouth, while caressing the other one.

“Hmmm,” She whined softly.

“You said don’t hold back,” He said in between breaths.

Allura took her finger and placed it under his chin to guide his face up to meet hers. She thought of something she always wanted to do.

“Join me in the shower?” Allura asked seductively.

A mischievous look flashed on Keith’s face, “I rather watch.”

Allura blushed at this response. Seems to be apart of his pattern. _Watching_.

Allura hops in the shower _. I think I will give him something to watch._

She washes her hair and limbs slowly, lightly gasping for effect. She never breaks eye contact with Keith who is leaning against the bathroom door.  
  
_She is angelic._ Keith stood there mesmerized at her dewy chocolate skin and her flowing silver locks. 

Allura wishes to break Keith’s countenance, decides to make him sweat. She caresses herself between her legs.

"Come and join me Keith,” she breathes out with a urgent yearning in her voice.

“It’s no fun without you.”

Keith responds by removing his swim trunks and his white tank top. His body looked like it’s been chiseled by Micheal Angelo himself. Keith has a perfect six pack. Deep V in his lower abs made Allura's mouth water.

Her eyes graze lower to find that he is not lacking under those shorts. In fact, Allura is already preparing herself for the pain she’ll endure by taking him in - and the pleasure that follows.

This is the first time she’s has seen him naked. Her legs almost failed her at the sight of him.

_He is.. oh my…_

Keith doesn’t appear to have a pound of fat on him. Not only is he a brilliant competent leader, he has the body of a God.  
  
_How did I resist him all this time? Working with the blades did him wonders._

The second Keith joins Allura in the shower he turns her around to face the tiled wall. She gasped at his touch. Shockwaves traveled up her spine. Her dreams about him finally realized.

His hands replaced her touch between her legs. She felt just how aroused he is against her back. It’s such a tease. 

“Ohhhhh!” She cried out loud.

Keith whispers in her ear, “Just checking to see if you are ready for me.”

“That is one way of finding out,” She breathed out. Her heart was going to burst.

_I wish he’d take me right here._

Keith turns her around to face him. The water is beating down on his head and back. His black hair threatening to cover his violet eyes. His expression filled with lust.

“Do you want me to wash you,” Allura asked.

“Not yet,” he smiled slyly. “I have something else in mind. He glances up.

“Grab onto that bar.” Allura looks up to see the shower bar.

_What is he up to?_

Before she could answer, Keith bends down and hoists her legs on his shoulders. Facing her core, he buries his face.

Allura grabbed his raven hair and yelped in euphoric ecstasy, “ KEITH!”

  
Meanwhile back at the Garrison...

Hunk and Romelle are in the kitchen getting ready to cook Hawaiian pork buns. The kitchen at the Garrison is huge. Large marble counters, several pantries, stainless steel refrigerators and ovens. The ceiling and walls are dripping with pots and pans. There were several windows for ventilation and lucite cabinets. It was a chef’s dream.

Only certain personel have access to the kitchen, but Hunk proved himself to be a competent cook. He often cooks for any and everyone when he is not on missions. Lately, away missions are handled by the Blades and the rebels. The lions are undergoing upgrades and they have only been called on when attacks happen.

Attacks are few and far between since Sendek was killed. But that doesn’t stop Keith from demanding drills during the week. Haggar is still out there and he wants the paladins to stay sharp. Krolia develops the day to day torture disguised as training and the team reluctantly obliges.

However, weekends they’re left to themselves. The paladins are grateful for this slight break in their rigorous schedule. Their lives are beginning to feel somewhat normal in the middle of this war.

Nevertheless, some are busier than others. Princess Allura, Keith, Pidge and Shiro constantly burn the midnight oil. They’re certain an attack is eminent and want to be ready. Lance and Hunk welcome the breaks. Although Lance practices shooting often, he plays a lot of video games.

Hunk spends his time developing new recipes and cooking for everyone. He throughly enjoys it. The only thing he enjoys more than cooking, is showing someone how to cook. Especially, someone who genuinely wants to learn.

“First things first Romelle. You need an apron.”

Hunk hands a pink apron to Romelle from the drawer.

“An apron?” She looks at it curiously, not making heads or tails of it.

“Yes an apron.” He smiled at her ignorance. “It’s to protect your clothes.”

“It doesn’t look like much like armor,” she studied it carefully. Hunk chuckled to himself.

_This cooking lesson going to be hilarious._

“That’s because it isn’t. It’s for keeping your clothes clean.”

“OOOOO!” Romelle cannot help but flirt. Hunk is a sweetest guy here and has an adorable face. Who can resist that?

“Can you help me put it on?” She gives him a disarming smile. Hunk begins to sweat a little. He’s deciding whether he enjoys the attention or not.

“Sure thing Romelle.”

Hunk walks behind her, holding her apron.

“Lift up your hair.”

Romelle, lifts up her hair to expose her neck. The curve of her neck catches his attention. She smelled pleasant.

 _Wow she is definitely pretty._  Hunk admires the curve of Romelle's neck.

Keep _it together Hunk._

Romelle tied the back around her waist. “Let me see!” She checks out her reflection on one of the windows.

“It’s adorable!” She grinned.

“It is on you,” he smiled.

Krolia walks in scanning the kitchen for Keith, when she spots Hunk and Romelle prepping dinner.

“You look cute Romelle.” Krolia says smiling.

 _Hmph. They look cute together_.

"Thanks Krolia!" She said while excitedly taking a spin.”

“What are you guys making?”

Pork buns! They said in unison smiling. Romelle was so happy to learn how to cook earth food.

“Oh wow, I cannot wait,” she smiled.

“Think you can save me some?”

“Sure thing Krolia.” Hunk assures her. “We will tell people you will stab them if you don’t get any.”

Krolia laughed. “I wouldn't go that far.”

“Hey, have you guys seen Keith by any chance?”

“I haven’t seen him since the meeting.”

“Nope, I haven’t see him since last night,” Romelle said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“He was kind enough to show me some self defense moves.”

Krolia chuckled to herself at Romelle. _My son the warrior has no idea what he does to women around here._  
  
“I haven’t seen him since the meeting, either.” Hunk ponders where he could be.

“Maybe ask Shiro?”

“Good idea!”

“I’ll pop by his quarters and see how he is doing.”

_I need to check on him anyway. He hasn’t been okay lately._

“I will let him know you are making pork buns, Hunk. I’m sure he would like some.”

_Especially since he looks like he lost some weight._

“Got it. Will save him some too!” Romelle said excitedly.

“Bye guys.”

“Shoot me a message on my comm when it’s ready.” With that, Krolia leaves.

 

Shiro’s Apartment

Shiro is sitting at the coffee table with a bottle of Scotch and a photo of Adam. His floor is littered with empty bottles. Although they are aligned neatly, it still denotes the grief Shiro is experiencing.

“We would have died had I stayed on earth,” he reasoned while gazing at a photo of Adam. Shiro is completely overcome with grief.

"But at least we would have died together."

Suddenly a knock on the door. Shiro was not in the mood for company but he knew it could be urgent.

He dabbed the tears from his eyes.

“Be right there!”

Shiro stood up and straightened his white V- neck shirt. He still has the physical appearance of a soldier, but is losing weight fast. He’s been missing meals and it’s showing. He quickly took the empty bottles and placed them in the trash.

“Shiro, it’s me!”

Shiro recognized Krolia’s voice and relaxed a little. _She’s such a wonderful person. Keith is a lot like her_.

“Hey Krolia,” he said opening the door to a crack.

“Are you letting me in?” Krolia asked noticing he was a bit closed off. His face was withdrawn and his eyes puffy. He looks like he had been crying.

“Oh sure,” he stammered. “Sorry.” He lets her in.

“Have you seen Keith?” She asked while observing his home. She sees the half empty scotch on his coffee table.

“No, I have not seen him since earlier.”

Krolia smelling alcohol on his breath asked,

“You want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he says nervously running a his hand through his silvery short locks. Shiro is a bad liar.

Krolia observes his wrinkled white tee and sweats. His eyes are withdrawn. He looks worse than he did earlier. Without a word, she strolled over to his coffee table where a photo of Adam rested. She picked up his scotch.

“My late husband- Keith’s father used to drink this,” she reminisced wistfully.

Shiro suddenly letting his guard down, motioned for her to sit down on the sofa. He joined her with a glass.

“Would you like some?” He asked.

“I thought you would never ask.”

  
Meanwhile back In the Garrison kitchen…

“So what do we do now?”

Hunk began gathering all the ingredients. “Let’s prep the veggies.” He began cutting with precision.

Romelle mesmerized asked, “can you show me how you do that?”

Of course, Hunk says putting down his knife. “First, you hold the knife like this.” He says holding the knife in an demonstration.

“No, no,” Romelle said shaking her head.

“Guide my hands.”

Romelle has a way of flirting that is disarming to the men. She is different from Allura in the sense that she feels like she has nothing to lose and no sense of duty. No family, no expectations or titles to uphold, Romelle is carefree. She is someone who managed to get rescued by a handsome paladin and his mother.

While she’s attracted to Keith, she knows he’s in love with the princess. Her charms unfortunately fall flat on him. She is unaffected by this realization. Romelle enjoys everyone’s company just the same. Her main priority is getting her life on track.

Romelle also likes Lance. He’s handsome and quite funny, but lately he’s moody. She wants to help, but has been battling her own emotions. She’s not sure if she has time for anyone else’s pain right now, especially since he’s shut her out. Nevertheless, everyone has been so kind. A small silver lining, after her life was left in shambles by Lotor.

Hunk sightly flustered at her request said, “uh sure.” He stood behind her and wraps his arms around her. He placed his hands over hers, to guide them.

Just then Lance walks in.

He sees Hunk’s arms around Romelle and felt himself get mildly annoyed. Hunk realizes what this scene looks like and lets go of her hands. Instead, he takes a place next to Romelle.

“Hey Lance,” Hunk addressed him cautiously.

"What’s up?"

Lance groans to himself. He’s not sure if he likes seeing Romelle and Hunk hanging out, but he is too heartbroken and upset to bother.

“Have you guys seen Allura?”

Romelle and Hunk share a knowing glance. They both realized Keith missing and Allura are missing and it looks suspicious. Lance picks up on their uncomfortable body language.

“What was that look for?”

Hunk begins to whistle while taking out the premartinated meat.

_I know nothing, absolutely nothing._

Romelle chimes in to relieve Lance’s angst.  
  
“I haven’t seen her in awhile. Did you ask Coran?”

“Yes, but he says he doesn’t know.” “I feel like everyone is keeping secrets from me,” he says sadly.

Hunk feels bad for Lance. He is such a great guy and he’s walking around like a wounded animal.

“Well Lance, I don’t know if it’s any consolation, but the food will be ready in about an hour.”

"After that, how about we go out and get some drinks?”

“Oh I would love to hang out with you guys!”

Hunk didn’t mean for Romelle to come, he was planning on playing wing man for Lance. To lift his spirits a bit, but okay.

“Maybe next time guys.” I don’t want to ruin the vibe," he says wagging his finger between Romelle and Hunk.

With that he leaves.

Romelle confused by his meaning gives Hunk a quizzical look.“Vibe?”

“What vibe?”

Hunk smiles unfazed by Lance’s salty comment. “I guess he means a good one.”

 

Lance feels like he’s in the twilight zone. Allura kissed Keith, when he thought they had something. And now Romelle seemed to have ditched him (which is kinda his fault) and now Pidge likes him. Lance’s life is an episode of General Hospital, and he isn’t happy about it.

Dating Pidge hadn’t crossed his mind. Now that he knows how she feels— he isn’t against the idea. But, he’s wondering if he would be dating her because he’s lonely or because he genuinely wants to be with her? Lance knows that he at least cares deeply for her. He doesn’t want Pidge to end up like he is right now. Messed up.

While still in the hallway, he picks up his comm and pages Allura. No answer. Dismayed, he leaves her a message.

  
“Allura, I am probably the last person that you want to hear from right now, but we need to talk and clear the air.”

“I’m not angry at you, I just want to talk…"

"Please call me when you can.” With that, he hangs up.

_I should talk to Veronica. She would know what to say and she wouldn’t judge me. Started off toward her place. Somehow she got larger quarters than he has. She has a full kitchen and a balcony. Ugh, she is so lucky._

He knocks on the door. He hears the TV but no response. He knocks again. Nothing. He calls her phone and hears it ring from the outside but she doesn’t answer or decline the call. He starts to freak out. Veronica struggles with low blood pressure and passes out when the heat is extreme. Most of the time she is on top of her electrolytes, but at times she slacks. Worried she may be in trouble he uses her code she gave him for emergencies to enter. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw next.

He walks in to see his sister, in a bra straddled across… MATT’S LAP!  
Lance’s blood pressure skyrocketed at the sight.

“OH WTF?!”

 


	8. Spellbound and Scotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Krolia bond over old wounds. Romelle and Hunk make progress and Lance resolves his feelings about Allura and Pidge.
> 
> Oh and MORE KALLURA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy scenes. You have been warned. Please share this story and send the Kallura love around!

5pm CDT at Shiro’s apartment...

“I loved him, more than anything. It killed me to leave him and Keith. I spent many nights crying. What kind of mother leaves her son? Now all of my efforts to save my husband’s life were for naught.” Krolia breathes deep to hold her composure. She willed herself not to cry in front of Shiro. “I never saw him again. I blame myself.”

“Krolia, it’s not your fault. You did all you could. You had no idea he would run into a burning building. If you were here, he would have made the same choice. Except the burning building he ran into, would have been started by Zarkon.” Shiro touched Krolia’s shoulder. “Your sacrifice is what saved Keith.”

Krolia took a sip of scotch, pondering Shiro’s words. “You saved Keith too, you know.” She grabbed his hand with tears rimming her eyes.

“I am so proud of my son.”

“You helped him be a great man, like you.”

Shiro smiled as he took another drink.

“Thanks Krolia.”

“You’re welcome,” she said wiping the threatening tears from her eyes.

“It would do your heart good if you talked it out, you know.” She motioned to the picture of Adam.

“The scotch is good, but it’s only a temporary fix.”

Shiro sits quietly trying to get his thoughts together.

“He’s in my every move, my every thought, my every breath. I keep replaying in my mind Adam, pleading with me not to leave. I know now if I didn’t go to Kerberos, who knows what would have happened with the Blue Lion.” Shiro runs his fingers through his hair. The stress was eating him alive.

“We wouldn’t have become Voltron. I probably would’ve died here with Adam. But I can’t help but think, would that be a bad thing?” He shook his head in disbelief.

“I loved him.” His voice chokes up with those words. He places his head in his hands. His breath started to labor. He's crying.

Krolia heart broke for him. She knows all too well what that felt like. Krolia puts her arm around his shoulder and began to rock him back and forth. She cannot help but admire him. Shiro is strong and has been through so much. But yet, he trusts her enough to show his emotions to her. As much as he cares for her son, he keeps it together in front of him. He wants Keith to be a stellar leader.

Krolia respects Shiro as a warrior, a leader and a surrogate father to her son. He will always be family to her. She guesses he feels the same way, especially now.

She softens her voice. “I’m so sorry.”

“It never goes away, but it does get easier…” Shiro is choked with grief. He can’t respond.

“For what it is worth Shiro. You saved my son and the galaxy.”

“But that is not all.” He stopped to look at her. His eyes red.

“When you saved my son, you saved me. Losing my husband was tragic enough, but my son? I would have died. The grief would have killed me.”

He sat up regaining his composure. Krolia handed him a tissue.

“I highly doubt that.” Shiro said in a low voice patting her knee.

Krolia picked up her drink and raised it to him. She paused as a thought came to her. Her husband wanted the best for her and Keith. He would want her to move on.

“I guess it's time we start healing.” She takes a sip.

“They wouldn’t want us to despair.”

Shiro picked up his glass and raised it back to her. He then takes the last sip in his glass, feeling a little better than before.

Shiro held up the bottle and looks at it. It’s nearing the bottom.

“Another shot?”

Krolia polishes off her last drink.

“Why the hell not.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile at Pearl South Padre Beachfront Resort Hotel

Keith and Allura are out of the shower. Allura’s body aches for him more than ever before. They still have yet to have sex and every second that passes, Allura grows anxious. One part of her feels like, this went to far, too fast. The other part, wants Keith to ravage her.

Allura's core is aching after he pleasured her in the shower. She squeezed her legs together to calm herself. She grabs a towel and hands Keith one.

As he dries himself, he takes a glimpse at Allura who is wrapping a towel around herself. _Oh no, not yet Princess._

Keith snatches her towel off when she least expects it.

"Keith!" She screamed loudly all the while laughing. He pulls her to him, “We’re not done yet.”

“I should hope not,” she said breathlessly.

With that, their lips crash together. They make their way to the bed groping and grabbing each other the whole way. Allura’s heel slips a little and she falls backward on the bed, taking Keith with her.

He looks at her eyes sparkling with desire. Keith can’t believe that he, an orphaned juvenile delinquent and Galaxy Garrison dropout, is here with a Princess from another galaxy.

He’s searching his mind trying to see what he did to deserve this, or her. Never in a million years did he anticipate that Allura loved him in the same way he loves her. He feels so inferior to her. At the same time, he's in awe of her. She is gorgeous. He never thought she would give him the time of day. 

In that moment, Keith is hovering over Allura across the bed, both naked. He pauses to gaze at her. Allura’s big blue eyes meet his with the same intensity. Her shallow breaths are driving him wild. Allura has him under her spell.

_I can see why Lance was losing his shit last night. I would too if I saw her with anyone else._

At this moment, he loses his cool _._ Keith's inner dialogue spills out before he can catch himself.

“Marry me Allura.”

Allura’s eyes grew wide from shock.

“What?”

_Oh shit! Did I say that?! Shit!_

“What?”This is not how she imagined getting proposed to. Keith hovering over her naked, his manhood teasing her. What would she tell people if they asked how he proposed?

_Oh, we were stark naked ready to have steamy sex and he asked me to marry him._

_Fuck it._ Keith thought. _I said it because I mean it. No use back pedaling now. Even if it does look crazy._

“I love you. I don’t care if it’s a war, if the world is going to explode, I just don’t care anymore Allura. I am tired of being scared.”

He grabs her hand, still hovering over her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have a ring for you. I promise I will as soon as possible."

He paused summoning courage.

“I love you, and I want you to be my wife- if -if you will have me.” He looks down taking a deep breath.

“Please.”

War. That has been their lives lately. Allura lost so many to war, and she doesn’t want to lose Keith to fear. Allura loves him. They’ve wasted so much time already. 

_This is it. She's going to say no._

“Yes, Keith.”

“I would be honored to be your wife.”

Keith's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, What?" His head spinning from Allura's acceptance. 

"Really?"

Allura smiled. "Yes."

"I love you."

"I think I always did."

Allura knows that if she dies, he will die with her. He has proven himself to be more than a suitable match for her, Keith has proven he would be a suitable King. Her King. One that rivaled her father and any other king in Altean history. Keith would give his life for her.

Royals have been matched in Altean history for less. His commoner status means nothing to her and she knows it would mean nothing to her father, King Alfor. He would’ve loved Keith like she does. He is worthy of the red lion and now, the black one.

As untraditional as this is, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Ceremony is special, but being with the one she loves and desires, priceless.

Keith responds with a kiss, gentler than the ones before. This one was sweeter. It was one of true love and adoration. It warmed her body to the core. He passed an energy to her that was spellbinding.

Allura gazes up at Keith whispering, “I love you so much Keith.”

With that he enters her. She digs her nails in his back wrapping her long legs around his muscular torso. “Ohhhh!”

Keith not prepared for the sensation he received. Her walls hugged his penis snugly.  Keith took several quick breaths to keep from coming right then. He grabs the sheets on each side of her head in desperate attempt to control himself as he slowly thrust inside her in a steady motion.

“Allurrrra….”

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile on the Galaxy Garrison grounds…

Hunk and Romelle finally complete with dinner, are cleaning up their mess. They called for everyone to get their food and all responded except for a few. They both know that Keith and Allura are not on the premises, but Krolia and Shiro did not show up. Lance asked for them to store his in the refrigerator for later.

Hunk does what he asks, but is concerned that someone will eat it if Lance does not pick it up fast enough.

_Oh well, not my problem._

Krolia is another story. She freaks him out. She is super intense, like worse than Keith. He thinks it’s better that he packs her food and Shiro’s and walk over to his apartment. Shiro was not picking up, but that is not unusual for him on off hours. Unless it’s an alarm, he doesn’t come out.

 _I can’t blame him truthfully. He hasn’t been himself lately. I_ _’m positive he isn’t handling Adam’s death well. Poor guy._

“My God this is a long walk,” Romelle fans herself.

“Hunk remind me why couldn’t we leave their food in the fridge again?”

“Because someone will eat it.” Hunk says wiping his brow.

“I don’t know about you, but Krolia scares me.”

“Oh she is not that bad, once you get to know her.”

“She gives the best sex advice.”

Hunk gagging slightly from that statement holds his hand up for her to stop.

“Nope, don’t want to know.”

Romelle shakes her head. “You earthlings are really uptight about sex.”

“If more of us had sex, there would be no war.”

“Wait so what are you trying to say? Alteans have lots of sex? I did not get the vibe from Coran and Allura.”  
  
Romelle chuckles. “That is because they are ancients, Hunk. Technically, they aren’t supposed to be alive. Alteans are different now. We are not shy about sex.”

“Wow Romelle, he said grinning.

“I guess you learn something new everyday.”

_I don’t know how Lance passed up on Romelle. She’s just as crazy as he is, but a lot more fun and interesting. She is a good match for him. Then again, so is Pidge. Maybe Romelle is too much like Lance… Like an Altean female Lance, just not as empty headed. Yeah, he should try to get with Pidge. Someone needs to balance out his blind spots._

“So are you sexually free?” Hunk couldn’t resist the question.

“Romelle, yes with who I want to be free with,” she says as they turn on Shiro’s block. Hunk wonders if she ever slept with Lance, but refrains from asking.

_If she did though, he would have bagged two Alteans. He chuckled at the thought. Then I would never doubt his skills again._

“I wouldn’t mind time alone with Shiro.” That statement snapped Hunk out of his thoughts.

“What?”

“OMG Romelle!” He covers his mouth with one hand. “That is SPACE DAD!”

“He isn’t my space dad.” She smirked. “He is more like space daddddyyyyyyy!”

Hunk almost dropped the food laughing. “Wait, wait! I need to get myself together!”

“What?" The hilarity of the moment is lost on Romelle. "That is one good looking man,” she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

“Don’t you agree?”

“Yes, but I’m not interested in him.”

“Plus he likes guys Romelle.”

“Ohhh, that never stopped anyone I know, or knew rather.” Her voice dampened a little at the memory of lost friends and family.

Hunk’s face is red. He can barely believe his ears. 

"Hold that thought Romelle."

"This is his place right here.”

The Garrison apartments for higher ranking officers were similar to adjoined town homes. It was about a 6 minute walk from the main campus, which under normal circumstances would be ok. But today is a 85 degree day in Texas. Hunk being a little overweight was hot and tired.

Shiro’s front yard is meticulous landscaped. It was beautiful. Reminiscent of his Japanese roots. Romelle takes notice of the Bamboo fence, waterfall over stones and trees.

“Wow this is beautiful!” Hunk smiles at her and then rings the doorbell.

No answer.

He rings again. “Right there,” a slight slurred voice yells from behind the door.

  
“Is that Shiro?” She whispered with her eyes as wide as saucers. Hunk shrugs his shoulders.

Door door opens and it’s Krolia.

“Hey guys!!!!” She says too cheerily. Is that food?" Her voice slightly slurred looking at their bags. The aroma reaches her nose.

“Oh that is food!”

“Hey Shiro! Look, Hunk and ROOOmmellle brought us food!”

  
Shiro sitting on the couch slouched, “come on in!”

Hunk and Romelle can hardly believe their eyes. _They are tipsy!_

“Uh sure thing guys,” he says nervously while setting the food down. This is so out of character for them both. He doesn’t know whether to record this or be freaked out. Since he values his life, he decides freaked out was better.

“Did you guys speak to Keith?” Hunk asked.

“No, I haven’t heard from him all day. He ponders. I guess, we can call him.”

“Are you sure you want to call him right now, while you are…She looks at Shiro and Krolia with her eyebrow lifted, “like this?”

Shiro waves his arm. “I’m fine.”

“Should we be worried?” Hunk asked.

“Wellllllllll…” Everyone looked at Romelle to hear her next words.

“Lance stopped by earlier looking for Allura.”

Krolia exchanged a glance with Shiro. Shiro cracked a little smile. “I am sure they are ok.”

"I will look into it to make sure.”

“Hunk shrugs. "Okay.”

“Well Shiro, let me know if we need to get out a search party.”

"I’ll be on my comm if you need me.” With that, he and Romelle left the apartment.

Hunk is in stunned silence as they walk back to the Garrison.

“That was soooooo weird,” Romelle says to Hunk on the way back.

“I don’t know how you do it Romelle, but you have a knack for saying exactly what I am thinking! It’s like you reach in my head and just speak my words! You sure you don’t have any super Altean powers?”

Romelle laughs at the thought.

“I doubt it. That is the Princess’s power.” She looks at Hunk puzzled.

"So Hunk, you think they have a thing?"

“Who?”

“Space Dad and Space Mom.” They look so cozy in there.”

“Nope, not thinking about it,” Hunk shakes his head. “I saw nothing,” he said in denial.

There is so much hooking up at the Garrison but the thought of Shiro and Krolia makes him gag. That is like the thought of his own parents getting it on.

_Yikes, no thanks._

"Anyway Hunk,” Romelle says interrupting his thoughts.

“Do you still want to hang out? You mentioned it earlier.”

  
Hunk smiled at the idea. _Wow she is so cool._

“Of course!”

“I know an arcade that has the coolest bar food and drink.”

“They make the best margaritas ever.”

“Margaritas? What is that?”

“Only the best drink ever.”

Romelle linked her arm in Hunk’s smiling brightly.

“Well what are we waiting for?”

* * *

  
Back in Shiro’s Apartment…

“I have to know if they are together, Shiro.” Krolia calls Allura’s comm.

No Answer. Krolia looks at Shiro and he’s smirking.

“What do you know that I don’t?”

Shiro laughs. I didn’t want to say in front of Hunk and Romelle. But we have trackers on their comms. As a high level officer, I can see where they are.”

“Yes, but don’t they know that?”

“They do. I didn’t want to reveal I’m using that feature in Hunk and Romelle’s presence. If Keith and Allura are together, I would rather find out with only you here. Not in front of them.”

“Agreed.”

He reopens his comm and turns on the tracker. The screen pops open with both Allura and Keith’s location. “Pearl South Padre Beach Resort,” Shiro smiles knowingly.

“Beach resort huh?” Krolia could barely contain her excitement.  
  
He hacks into the hotel cameras and see Keith and Allura with their hands all over each other.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Krolia exclaimed. “That book must have worked!”

“What book?”

“Kama Sutra.”

"I gave it to Allura and suggested that she pass on what she learns to Keith.”

Shiro almost chocked on his scotch. The drink burned his throat unexpectedly and he started coughing. Then a laugh escaped his lips. It was the first laugh he had in a long time.

“You gave her WHAT?” He face turned red and tears of laughter now threatens his eyes.

“Oh my GOD!”

“Here I was thinking my talk with Keith worked.”

“What talk?”

“I told him to confess to her how he feels. I told him life was too short and he should admit he loves her.”

“Well hot damn!” Krolia exclaimed. “I guess we make one hell of a matchmaking team!”

She high fives him.

Shiro laughs at her use of the english language, he is pretty sure the scotch is why she is talking like that. Looks like her husband rubbed off on her. In a good way.

Krolia takes a bite of the pork bun and some meat dripped on her top. “Ugh!” She wiped off her shirt. Realizing it was getting late she decides to get going.

“I guess I should go.” Krolia feels woozy but sober enough to make it home.

“Hey if you want, I have a shirt you can change into.”

“No I should be going.” Krolia notices a flash of disappointment across Shiro face. He truly enjoys her company. She made him feel better than he has in a long time.

“I guess I can stay a little while longer…”

* * *

  
Back at Veronica’s…

“Lance!” Startled by the intrusion Veronica almost fell of of Matt’s lap. She regained her balance and stood up. She was still wearing shorts to accompany her bra. Matt fixed his belt to his pants. Both seemed embarrassed but Veronica more so.

“What are you doing, barging in my apartment?” She picked up her tee shirt off the floor and put it on.

“That code was in case of an emergency!”

“Well if you have picked up your phone, I wouldn’t have freaked out!”

“I didn’t know if you were having one of your episodes!”

Matt stood up and picked up his bag. “I’ll text you later tonight, V.” He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Veronica whispered in his ear, “I’ll make it worth your while if you do.” Matt responds to her comment with a passionate kiss.

“Are you both kidding me right now?” Lance exclaimed irritated at the scene.

“I am right here!”

“Lance, chill out,” Matt said unaffected by Lance.

“Bye V.”

“Bye love,” she blew him a kiss.

“GET OUT!” Lance waves him off.

“Lance you are so rude. First your burst into my quarters and now you are rude my man.”

“I have a good mind to tell you to leave!”

“Okay, I am sorry.”

“It’s just so weird.”

“My sister and Matt making out,” he grimaces.

Veronica rolls her eyes. “Shut up, Idiot.”

“What do you want anyway?”

“I need to talk to you about something.” He walks over to her one of her bar chairs and sits.

“Why are you sitting over there?” She asked while sitting on her own sofa.

“Because, God only knows what you and Matt were doing on there!”

“Not more then what you do, I am sure.” She winks.

Lance thinks about what he and Allura did in the past in his quarters. He gags when he thinks of his sister doing the same thing with Matt. “Oh God no.”

“When did you start dating anyway?”

Veronica smiles at the memory. “We met while you all were in the hospital recovering.”

“What?” Lance is surprised that he didn’t know this sooner. “Why didn’t I know this?"

"Does Pidge know?”

“Yes and she doesn’t care. What does it matter to you anyway?”

“It matters, because you’re my sister.” He claps his hands at every word for effect.

“Well, if you weren’t so far up Allura’s ass, you would know.”

Lance groans at the mention of her name. That comment stung. He rubbed his temples trying to keep a headache from forming.

“So did come here to tell me why you lost your shit last night Lance?”

“I heard about it, you know.”

Lance looked up to meet her eyes and sighed. “Yes, that is why I am here sis.”

“Well?” She crossed her legs impatiently waiting his side of the story.

“It’s simple. I couldn’t sleep so I went to the training deck.” Next thing I know, Axca shows up. It was weird because she is a blade now, and rarely stays here at the Garrison.”

“I am guessing because Kolivan is here, and that is why she is.”

“I didn’t know she was a blade!”

“That is strange with her past.”

“Yes, but since Lotor double crossed her and she saved us, they trust her.”

“Okay…” Veronica says while waiting on the rest of the story. Lance is taking too long and she knows this is juicy.

“Anyway, we sparred a bit and it was fun. She is cool to hang out with. She suggested she and I take a walk around the Garrison. I assumed she wanted to do a perimeter check. We passed the Castle site and saw the lights on. Axca suggested we should investigate. When we got there, Keith and Allura were all over each other. Like making out hard.” Lance heart sinks on the recollection.

“Axca ran off and I lost it sis.”

“Wow.”

“Well I don’t see a scratch on you, so I guess you and Keith didn’t fight.”

“No, because when I approached him and grabbed his shoulder. He responded by pulling out his blade.”

“WHAT?” Veronica jumps off the sofa yelling. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

“HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU, YOU KNOW HE’S CRAZY, RIGHT?”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t concerned about that.”

“I am so hurt by Allura more than anything.” He struggles to keep himself together. It hurts him so bad.

“And.. he would’t have killed me. I have only seen Keith kill in defense of others, not himself. Truth is, I shouldn’t be mad at him.”

Veronica settles down in disbelief over what she heard. “Did you report this? Is Shiro going to?”

“I asked Shiro not to report it. We need Keith as a leader and I shouldn’t have touched him.”

“That’s what started it.”

Veronica ponders what Lance just said. It pisses her off that her brother was threatened by Keith, but he did start it. She sighs.

”So what now?”

Lance places his head in his hands. “I need to talk to Allura, but she is nowhere to be found.”

“All I learned is she went to take a break.”

“Well, all you can do is wait then.” Veronica shrugs. “But what will you even say? From what you told me, you guys were not official.

"Seems like y’all were f—k buddies.”

“Veronica!”

“Oh come on Lance, everybody knew. What I did not understand is why didn’t you make it official? Like, what was stopping you from saying, "I want you to be my lady?"

"Or did you?”

“I didn’t want to pressure after Lotor and then it just became this pattern. Like after a stressful day, we would hook up.”

Veronica couldn’t believe her brother is this naïve. He had to know he was a rebound. Maybe he was in denial.

“So you mean to tell me you both never went out, held hands in public or anything? What made you think it was more than that?”

“I don’t know, she seemed to care for me and I told her how I felt. I just thought she would come around.”

“Oh good Lord Lance. You are too good to be true.” Veronica looks at Lance who is truly troubled. He’s slouched in his seat. The joy drained out of him. She got up and hugged him.

“Lance, I’ve been around Allura and she does seem to care about you a great deal. But, I think you aren’t the guy she has in mind.”

Lance looks at her with sadness in his eyes. She might as well have punched him.

“Gee thanks sis.”

“I’m not trying to hurt you, I want you to put things in perspective. I like Allura…” She pauses, wondering if she should be more candid.

“Do you want to hear my real opinion?”

“Sure,” Lance said frowning. “I don’t think it can get any worse.”

“I think that you and she have nothing in common. She is Altean royalty. Her purpose is to lead her people. Right now, her people are out there being manipulated by her ex psycho boyfriend and the witch. You are a man with a large family here on earth. Do you think that if she got her people back that you could leave earth again to be with her? Do you think that she would stay here on earth and play housewife for you?“

Lance looks up at his sister like for the first time life made sense. “No, I don’t think she could.”

“Exactly,” Veronica added. “And you can’t ask her to.”

Lance digests this information. He finally understands why he and Allura aren’t a perfect fit…And why she is so drawn to Keith… Keith has no one but Krolia. His only family he had on earth is dead. He has no attachment here. He’s a leader and cared enough about her and her people to try to save them. He’s a warrior like she is… They’re perfect for each other. The thought sickens him.

He sighs heavily. It’s painful, but he knows he must move on.

“Lance, I want the best for you. There are plenty of nice girls here on earth that would love to be with a Latin lover like yourself.”

Veronica grins while punching him lightly on his arm. Lance smiles gratefully. It was hard to hear that he and Allura may not be the best match, but somehow he is starting to feel better.

“Thanks sis.”

“Sure thing.”

“You know, there may even be a nice girl with a nice family who knows how to make garlic knots,” she winks.

Lance looks at Veronica immediately catching her meaning. “I know Pidge likes me V.”

“She told me.”

“So you aren’t going to move on that?”

“She a pretty girl.”

“She and Matt look just alike and he’s hot, so-“

Lance not willing to hear that rest of that gross statement, “VERONICA!”

“What, thankfully I am not into girls, but you are. You should see where it goes.”

“I considered it strongly when she told me. It never crossed my mind before that really. I mean what would a smart girl like Katie want with me?”

_Did he just call her Katie? I wonder if he likes her more than he lets on._

“Shit, what does Allura want with you? What does Romelle want with you? Do you hear yourself?” She grabs Lance’s shoulders and shakes him.

“Lance get it together! You’re hot, dummy!” He chuckles a little. Veronica knows how to make him feel a lot better.

“Well, I know what Allura likes-“

Veronica burst out laughing at his attempt at crude humor. “Ugh Lance!” He laughs at this sister’s response. But he doesn’t want to abandon the topic at hand, Pidge.

“In all seriousness though, I’m afraid I will hurt Katie.”

Veronica pats his hand. “Fear and love Lance, should never be in the same sentence. If you care for her, take it slow. I am not saying jump in the sack, but I’m saying take your time with it. That girl may not be on the level as Allura as far as looks, but who the hell is?”

“Allura is the standard that none of us women meet here. But Pidge under those baggy clothes and glasses is a diamond in the rough. She has a little figure and a gorgeous face. I envy her flawless skin.”

Lance thinks back on Pidge’s appearance. He didn’t realize it until the other day how pretty she is.

“One day, you are going to look up and she will be a bombshell, you watch. And you then you will be kicking yourself that you didn’t get on the ground floor.”

“You’re right V. Once I clear things up with Allura and Keith, I will ask Katie out for real.”

“Good, now get out.”

“Matt texted me and I need to relieve some tension.”

Lance almost gagged at that comment.

“Jesus V, I DON’T WANT TO KNOW!”

* * *

 

On the way back to his quarters….

Lance is feeling better than before. Yes, he is still hurting about Allura but he now realizes, she may not be the best one for him. Pidge is sweet and there’s nothing wrong with her. They get along well and she isn’t hard on the eyes.

As he enters the hallway leading to his quarters he sees Kinkade with this beautiful girl. He is all over her. She has tight jeans, a white tank top and a brown bob with red highlights. She sports dark sunglasses. She looks like a model. If she wasn’t so short, she would be. She has a black widow, rock star thing going on with her. _Wow, she must be his girlfriend. I never saw her around her before, but she is gorgeous. I wonder if she has a sister_.

Lance keeps looking to see if he can get a better view of her. Finally, she turns around.

“Lance!” She waves wildly.

“Pidge?”

 


	9. Where everyone knows your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the smut continues... More Pidge and Lance. Plus Romelle gets drunk.

12:30am CDT South Padre Resort Beach Hotel

The lobby of the hotel is winding down. For some of the staff, it's a welcome down time for the rest of their shift. Two of the front desk staff are quietly typing on their computers. One staffer Lena, is an attractive brown skinned girl of tall stature with medium length brown hair. She has sharp features, almost model quality.

The other is Jana, who's skin is bright and fair. She's short with long raven hair. She has beautiful doll like features. Both attractive enough to a snag any guy. Their positions at the front are deliberate. Management wants repeat bookings and placing attractive women at the front to greet customers is apart of their business model. The girls are chatting away while working, when Lena gets a call from a room 903.

"Good evening, this is Lena at South Padre Beach Resort Hotel. How may I be of assistance?"

"Hi, I am calling from 903. Can you tell the couple in 901 to keep in down? We just got in from a long flight and have jet lag." "They're very noisy."

"I am sorry Ma'am," she quickly apologizes.

"May I ask is it the TV?"

"No. Nothing like that." "It's just a lot of banging noises…" She pauses unwilling to say exactly what she hears. "I am not sure what to think."

"Okay, Ma'am."

"We will address it now," Lena's reassuring tone seems to go well with the customer.

"Thank you," a smile was evident in her voice.

"No problem."

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

Lena hangs up and her co-worker Jana gives her a quizzical look.

"It's nothing Jana. Just an old lady with a noise complaint. I am going to call the room."

"Can you check for any available rooms in the meantime?"

"Just in case we have to move her."

"Sure thing." Jana searches rooms while Lena calls. The phone picks up but the receiver sounds like it hit the floor.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Kogane? Hello?"

" _RIGHT THERE KEITH, RIGHT THERE!"_

Lena mutes the phone. "OMG!" She begins to laugh hysterically.

"What's going on?" Jana abandons her search to see why Lena is laughing.

Lena tries to control her voice down to a whisper, "Listen!"

" _Harder QUIZNAK!"_

"The two girls giggle."

"He's giving it to her good!" Jana whispers.

"What are you two giggling about?" The night manager James approaches the desk. His face flowing with irritation.

"Uh," Lena quickly hangs up. She fumbles for the right words to say. "There is a noise complaint against 901." She doesn't want to give away they were eavesdropping on a guest.

"I just called and UH, I couldn't get through."

"Well one of you go up there and tell them to pipe down. If they give you a problem, send up security." He glares at them both as if he knows they were goofing off. "I have work to do down here."

"I'll go!" Lena exclaims before Jana has a chance to offer. Jana scowls at her. Lena ignores her glare and she starts off toward the elevator.

_A minute away from the desk is a minute of heaven. It's boring down here._

Although, Lena's glad to get away, she doesn't know what awaits her. Laughing at people over the phone is one thing, but knocking on the door telling them to pipe down while they're clearly having sex, is awkward.

Room 901. Lena stands in front of it. Screams of pleasure is heard clearly. _Yup, they're definitely having fun._

" _AHHHH!"_ Is heard loudly from the room. Lena stifles a giggle.

_Sorry to ruin your fun guys._

_**Knock knock knock.** _

"Mr. Kogane, It's Lena from the front desk!"

Inside the room: "Damn!" *sigh*

"Ok, hold on."

Lena is trying to control her facial expression. Every part of her wants to dissolve in giggles.

_Breathe Lena._

The door opens with Keith in a towel, wrapped around his waist. His raven hair is wild and his fit body glistened with sweat. Lena eyes roam up and down Keith's physique and her heart begins to race almost to the point were she gets slightly dizzy.

_DAMN!_

His violet eyes pierces her soul. Suddenly she forgot were she was. Lena struggles to speak.

 _"_ Um Mr. Kogane…?" She trails off. Her mind is already having an illicit affair with him.

"There was a noise complaint about this room." She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Is everything ok?"

Keith doesn't know whether to be annoyed at the complaint or embarrassed. He decides on neither emotion.

"No everything is fine." Keith keeps his expression calm. This situation is embarrassing, but he doesn't want to show how uncomfortable he is.

"We will keep it down. Sorry for the noise."

"Ok then." With that Lena turned out walk away as fast as she could before Keith could close the door. Her face flustered and butterflies invaded her stomach. She hasn't met a guy that had that effect on her in a long time.

_Wait till I get down stairs and tell Jana. Damn he fine!_

"Who was that Keith?" Allura's holding the sheets over her body in case someone came into the room along with him.

"Nobody, just a hotel worker." Keith seemingly unaffected by the girl or her strange demeanor. He notices the phone on the ground. It's blaring loudly from being off the hook. The realization that they may have heard them downstairs dawns on him. He now finds noise complaint amusing. He smirks at Allura.

"Apparently, you're too loud."

"Oh my." Allura's face turns red from embarrassment. She looks away from Keith and down at the sheets.

"Maybe I am."

Keith rejoins her under the covers and begins caressing her leg. He smiles at her bashfulness. She was just moaning loudly and being extremely naughty just a few minutes ago. Now she is shy.

Allura has a vulnerability that makes her irresistible to Keith. It's like she is innocent and naïve at the same time. Allura is a leader and brilliant, but has an childlike charm to her. Yet, she is strong and knows what she wants. Right now, it's him.

He starts nibbling on her ear gently.

"We can always stop," he murmured. He knows Allura doesn't want to.

Allura tilts her head over to allow him better access to her neck. "If I wanted that, I would have said so."

"Besides, I do not know how much time we will have to ourselves once we get back."

"You have a point." Keith's hand travels up from her right leg to her right breast. He softly massages it. Allura arches her back in response. "Oh!"

"You have to keep quiet Allura."

Just then, a thought enters his mind causing him to smirk.

"I have an idea."

Allura eyes him with playful suspicion. Earlier he had an idea. It resulted in Allura almost crushing Keith in the shower with her legs.

"What is it?"

He bites his bottom lip.

"Turn around and get on your knees."

She does what he asks and positions herself on her knees.

_I must really trust him because this is compromising._

Keith places himself behind her. Allura fully expected him to enter her right away. Instead, he motions his hands over her back massaging her gently. Allura arches her back almost involuntarily. His touch feels so electric on her soft skin. Keith takes his two of his fingers in a circular motion teasing her between her legs. Allura sighs trying to control her volume as pleasure surges through her.

_Why must he entice me like this?_

He leans over her back. He takes her white hair and moves it aside, exposing her shoulders and her ear. He was mesmerized by her beautiful Altean markings on her back.

_I must be dreaming…_

"Princess, do you want me to stop?"

" _No."_ She breathed out in almost a wail.

Her senses are in overdrive and the anticipation is torture. He made love to her several times tonight but she still can't get enough of him. Keith's overjoyed with her answer, but as usual he restrains himself. Every moment in her presence spells joy for him.

"Bite the pillow."

Allura complies and bites the pillow. He traces in between her legs with the tip of his manhood. Her body shudders with each touch. Her core begins to ache.

"Really Keith?" Allura whimpers out. "Stop teasing me like this!"

Keith laughs to himself. Watching her squirm in passion makes him even hornier.

"Ask me nicely."

Allura attempted to turn around but he smacks her ass.

"Ow!"

"Again, ask me nicely."

"QUIZNAK!" "STOP TEASING ME… PLEASE!"

Keith face turns red. He is trying his best not to laugh. He grabs her sides and slowly enters her and then pulls all the way out. Allura walls began to shudder from the slow friction causing her to be wetter. Keith is teasing her while prolonging the sensation for himself.

_Shit! She feel so amazing._

"UMMM!" Allura bites the pillow again to muffle the sound. She grabs the headboard to steady herself. 

Her breaths are hot she is breathing so hard. She's still having trouble adjusting to his size.

"HMMM!" She bucks against his pelvis as if to prevent him from pulling out completely.

Keith smiles to himself. The fact that she responds so wildly to him encourages him to move faster. He anchors himself behind her by grabbing her breasts. Her hips now rock back and forth in sync with his.

The humidity in the room makes them both slightly sweater than usual. Both Keith and Allura have the scent of the shower soap in their noses. However for Allura, the scent mixed with his pheromones intoxicates her.

He smacked her ass again. Not to hurt but to tease.

She yelps into the pillow. "Damn it!" She exclaimed.

"Wow you are cursing like an American now?"

_He makes me so mad!_

Allura holds the headboard until her knuckles turned white. She begins to move against him back and forth in a frenzy, all the while breathing in his scent. She can't get enough of him.

Keith is struggling to hold on to her waist and thighs as she moved so viciously.

 _Hold it together Keith, hold it together!_ He was making her crazy with pleasure. He felt his erection about to release. He was going to come.

"Keith! KEITH!"

Allura's reaches her peak and her legs shake uncontrollably. Keith can no longer hold on. He climaxes immediately after, unloading in her for the third time tonight. 

Each time representing all of his bottled up emotions he felt over these past years. So many times he wanted to be close to her. Touch her. Feel her. Kiss her. Pleasure her. He thought about it so much, it consumed him.

They both collapsed in a pool of ecstasy. His cream ran down her legs. Allura was full.

Keith peers down at Allura who lowers herself down to the bed. She turns over and smiles at him. He bends over and kisses her forehead softly. A smile of pure bliss spreads on her face.

"I hope tonight makes up for me leaving the team." Keith raven hair hangs over his face. He's just inches from her face. His eyes are lit up with joy.

"Oh I think it will take a lot more sessions for me to get over that." Allura teasingly kisses him.

"You have a lot of making up to do."

A grin spread across Keith's face. He lays beside her and starts playing in her hair.

"You can't get enough of me. I understand."

"You may be right about that." Allura's hand finds his face and touches his cheek. Keith breath catches.

 _I don't know if I'll get used to her touch._ He takes a few breaths to calm down.

"Keith, can I ask you something?" Allura says while laying on his chest. His heart still pounding from making love.

"Sure Princess."

"How long did you feel this way about me?" She stares into his violet eyes. Keith was surprised at the question.

"I don't know." He paused searching his memories.

"Maybe when I met you."

"I really didn't want to be there, but I could never say no to you."

"Really and you weren't going to tell me?"

Keith ponders her question. He always wanted to tell her how he felt, but was afraid. Especially after how she treated him for being Galra. Like he was able to stand a lot. He even faced death. But to deal with Allura looking at him like he was her enemy, it hurt. He did not think he could bear her turning him down either. Keith decided that being close to her would have to be enough.

"The only way I would have spoken up is if I thought you would marry Lance."

Allura burst out laughing.

"Oh my goodness!"

"You two have quite the rivalry!"

She props herself up on his chest. "What about Lotor?"

"What about him?"

"Would you have let me marry Lotor?"

"The real question is, did I?"

Allura thought it over. "So you left to find dirt on Lotor?"

"I thought you were aware of that?"

"Yes, but I never thought I was the reason."

"I didn't trust him Allura." 

Allura sighed. 

"Am I upsetting you Princess?" Keith caresses her face. His eyes lit up with concern.

"No Keith." She gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Please continue."

 

"Ok. I knew that he was getting a new brand of quintessence. It's a life source, so I knew it was bad whatever he was doing. You were more focused on the Voltron coalition."

"At the time, I thought it was best to find out what he was up to. Shiro (or who I thought was Shiro) and I were at odds on this topic. You all responded to him better, so I thought it would be better if I left." He paused.  

"I didn't know know it was going to lead to me breaking up your relationship with Lotor. But I'm not sorry I did."

Keith then cups Allura’s face peers into her eyes. "I never meant to hurt you Allura."

"I love you. I always loved you." He looks down as if he needed more courage-

"I'd slay 1000 dragons for you Princess."

Allura's crystal blue eyes sparkle with tears. She can't thank him enough for everything he has done. It's like her father chose him to be her guardian angel. She was just too foolish to see it. Emotions spread over her like a quilt.

Allura grabs Keith's face and kisses him passionately. His hands rubs her back sending shockwaves through her body. Realizing she was getting overly excited once again, she stops.

_I am not sure how effective I was blocking him the last time we made love…Hopefully I didn't conceive._

"You stopped,” Keith said as he snapped Allura out of her thoughts. His eyes questioning if she was ok.

"Yes, we should continue this discussion."

"Very well." He smiled while resting his hands on the small of her back. Almost nothing can ruin this night.

"Keith, I-I wish I told you sooner. I was afraid too. When you left, my heart broke. You mean everything to me." Allura paused to gather strength for her next statement.

"Lance was there for me. He saved my life. He didn't know how much I loved you, but he did know how much I cared for Lotor. He was there through all of it."

"He was an easy choice," she admits sadly.

Keith felt a pang of jealousy, but he understands what she means.

"I was crushed when you left."

This revelation weighed heavily on Keith.  _I wish I knew she cared so much._

"I guess we both aren't good with expressing how we feel." 

"No, I guess not," Allura says while touching Keith face. His eyes are getting low. She lies down beside him. 

Exhaustion wasn't something Keith could avoid anymore. Just 24 hours ago they shared their first kiss. Now they're here basking in a delightful afterglow after many hours of off and on lovemaking. Keith feels like the luckiest man alive. But he is also drained. He literally poured out his pent up emotions he felt over these past few years out into intense sessions of lovemaking. He is tuckered out.

Allura feeling the need to comfort her weary knight, strokes his hair.  Her hand encircles his neck to reach the back of his head. Allura always wanted to touch Keith Raven black hair.

She always wanted to calm the emotions churning in him. Allura's fear of loving him openly always stopped her. She admired and adored him from afar. Always longing for his touch. She bites her lip.

_I can stare at him all night._

Tonight, Allura uses her touch as a silent lullaby. She gazes into Keith's eyes adoringly without another word. She just wants to touch him, caress him and cradle him. He always looked out for everyone. His heart in so much pain. This is all she ever wanted to do. Calm that storm churning inside.

With every touch is a quiet, thank you.  Every caress says, "you saved me so many times Keith." Every one of her thoughts are wrapped in her touches. "A million I love you's and you are my life," along with it.

Keith is more than a trivial boyfriend, a fiancée, or future husband to her. He's a king, _her king._  He has no idea how special he is to her. Even now.

After years of failed communication between them, she realizes the best way to express how she feels is to show him how much she loves him. That is the only language he understands is action. From now on, Allura is determined to make sure Keith knows how much he means to her openly.

Keith responded to Allura's caresses by wrapping his arm around her waist. He's satisfied now. Allura is finally his. A few doboshes later, Keith drifts off to sleep. His head now rests gently against her shoulder.

_I have never seen him look so peaceful._

Allura thinks back to the time when she was with Lance. Everytime they were intimate, she immediately got up and showered. Although she has feelings for Lance, she never was comfortable lying in his arms.

The discomfort was no fault of Lance's. He's kind and gentle with her. He never pressured her to do anything. The way he made love to her was like she was delicate flower. Something to be cherished and admired. Lance placed her on a pedestal. He gave her a feeling she was accustomed to. She was royalty and he worshiped her. she knew deep down that she was being unfair to him. Her guilt would not allow her to relax.

Keith was different. He treated her as his equal. She walked an uncertain path with him. She couldn't just rest on her station in life. She knew with Keith, he expected a lot from her and she expected a lot from him. He paid her with passion and a deep feeling not just of lust but of yearning. She felt unconditional love and devotion. It was like he waited his whole life for her. Keith gives her love she didn't know she wanted or needed. He is more than she ever imagined.

Allura's discomfort with Lance that made her distant. She also got turned off with his sudden interest in Romelle. She didn't totally hold it against him because she was so uncertain. Deep down she knew she didn't love him the same way he loves her. It was easier to pull away.

Lance is perfect, just not perfect for her. It was always Keith, she finally has the courage to admit it to herself.

Tonight, she was in no mood to leave Keith or this bed for that matter. She could stay this way forever. The galaxy could burn down and she would care. Allura's fantasies about Keith are finally realized.

Her experience this night is better than she ever imagined. She pulls the covers over the both of them and kisses Keith on his forehead softly goodnight.

_The first night of many nights my love._

* * *

 

Just 3 hours before…about 9PM CDT

Hunk and Romelle arrived at Barcade after going back to their quarters to change. Romelle is in a casual racer bodysuit with sneakers she got from the mall. Hunk is in jeans and a white graphic tee also with sneakers. The bar is filled with twenty somethings. The music blaring and lights flashing. Loud video games sounds pierces the music. The smell of greasy bar food ruled the air. It's just the place to go to have fun.

Romelle is taken aback with all the noise. It looks fun but she's getting sensory overload.

"Oh my goodness!"

"I don't know where to start first!"

Hunk chuckles, _she looks overwhelmed._

"How about a drink first?" He gestured to the crowded bar. “You sit and I will grab some."

"Okay, I will grab a table upstairs."

Hunk gives her a thumbs up and heads to the bar.

Romelle sits down at a tall table upstairs in the balcony overlooking the bottom of the arcade. She's amused by all the activity and the chatter. Earth is vastly different from Altea as the people seem more rough and uniquely spirited. She misses her family and friends horribly but realizes that she can never go back home. Especially now that her people are now missing. The idea of staying on Earth for good is a real possibility especially if Allura and the rest of the team are unable to rescue those who are left.

"Here they are!" Hunk reaches the table excited with their drinks.

"I got myself jalapeño margarita and a simple one for you m'lady."

"Thank you Hunk." She sips her drink tentatively. A euphoric smile spreads across her face.

"Hunk, this is yummy!"

"I am glad you like it."

"They make the best drinks here."

"Don't drink too fast, you will end up drunk."

"Oh I couldn't possibly."

"Altean drinks are much stronger."

Hunk unfamiliar with Altean drinks as a whole decides not to argue.

"Okay, if you say so."

Romelle guzzles her drink as if it is water. "Hunk, are you and Shay still an item?"

Hunk starts to stir his drink as if it will help with answering the question.

"No."

"Unfortunately we decided it was best just to be friends."

"But why?"

"You guys were cute together."

"Well, as you know the war is almost over. At least, I hope it is. I wanted to marry Shay after and she wanted the same thing. We found out unfortunately, our biologies were not compatible for children." He pauses, trying not to get emotional.

"I was okay with not having children, but Shay wasn't, so…"

Romelle feels guilty that she even asked. "I am sorry Hunk."

"Yeah- well, it's not your fault." He sips on his drink hoping to calm the upset that suddenly rose inside of him. Romelle squeezed his hand.

"Alteans and humans match." She says with a flirty look on her face.

"Wow, you aren't shy at all." Hunk's mood is suddenly lifted by her obvious flirting.

"What happened with you and Lance?"

"You know I am not buying the 'I beat in him in a video game' story."

Her face flushed with embarrassment.

_This is the first time I saw her embarrassed._

"Well, we didn't work out."

"Aw come on Romelle!" Hunk throws up his hands in mock frustration.

"I spill my guts and you give me a half story."

"Maybe I do not want to say because I like you- so it doesn't matter?"

Hunk blushes at that comment.

"I thought you liked Lance and then you said something about Shiro…?"

Romelle almost spit out her drink laughing.

"Yes, Shiro is handsome and I would not mind some alone time with him, but that doesn't mean I would actually try to date him."

Her facial expression deepens with a slight sadness.

"And…Lance is in love with someone else."

Hunk looks at her knowingly. He knows about but that but didn't know if Romelle did.

"Understood, so I am not your first choice is what you are saying."

Romelle's face is shocked. She doesn't think that all and the comment took her aback a little.

"No, I would not say that at all, I always thought you were amazing but, I was under the impression that you were seeing someone and Lance was a little more forward."

A wistful expression crossed her face. "We bonded during our trip here so, you know."

A smile spread across her face at the memory of the trip. "He even taught me how to pilot the red lion!"

"Wait, wait."

"How did he do that?"

"That lion is picky!"

"Well he allowed me to sit on his-"

Hunk holds his hand up to cut her off. He realized he didn't want to hear the rest of that.

"Nope, don't want to know."

_Yup, I need to take some lessons from Lance. I am convinced._

Romelle realizing her drink is empty, "I need another one!"

"These are good!"

Hunk jumped up and made his way to the bar.

"On it!"

* * *

 

2 hours earlier at the Garrison…

Pidge waves Lance over to her and Kinkade.

"I'll see you later Katie." Kinkade squeezes her arm as a goodbye.

She flashes him a quick smile, "I'm looking forward."

Just then Lance catches up with her.

"Pidge!" His expression filled with bewilderment.

"I didn't recognize you!" He motions his hand up and down.

"What is all of this?"

"You don't like it?" She is genuinely surprised.

_I thought for sure he would._

"Yes- umm," He stammered not knowing what to say. His cheeks are burning.

_She is hot. I can't say that._

"You look nice." He smirked. 

"Just nice?" Pidge's face spelled disappointment.

Lance not willing to give away how amazed he is at just how gorgeous she is. He keeps his composure.

"Okay you look beautiful." Lance waves his hands for added drama. Pidge laughs him off.

"Ugh whatever Lance."

"So Pidge… What is up with Kinkade?"

"Oh him? Nothing. He and I are going out tonight finally."

"Finally?"

_She never told me he was asking her out._

"Yeah, he has been asking me out for a while but I have been super busy, but now the castle is almost complete, I have time."

"Oh." Disappointment is evident in his voice.

_If I didn't know better I would think he's a little jealous._

"Why, what's up?"

"Well, I got the new galaxy warrior game…I thought we could play this evening."

"Not tonight." She shrugged her shoulders a little in disappointment. "Maybe like, next week sometime?"

"Next week?" Lance grabs his heart mockingly as if he was having a heart attack.

"Dang! What happened to Saturday or Sunday?" Lance starts to feel a bit jealous that everyone has Pidge's time. He is used to her being available to him.

"I am going to the lake with the family this weekend. Unless we have some serious battle to fight, that is."

Lance touches Pidge's hair to smooth down a loop he noticed. He took the time to run his fingers through her hair. Lance's always liked touching Pidge's hair because it was so thick. However, it's shinier today than usual. He couldn't resist touching it. It was a bold move, but he didn't care.

_Wow her hair feels so soft._

She almost swatted his hand in usual fashion- seeing that her hair is freshly done. But, his touch was almost like a caress this time.

"!"

She stood frozen- taking in the moment of intimacy. Her face fire engine red and her breaths shallow. She is seriously tripping out. Pidge wasn't used to Lance interacting with her in this manner.

He looks into her eyes and with a softened tone, "don't have too much fun without me, Katie." His stare bore right through her.

Pidge turned as red as a New York apple, but she contained her overall excitement.

"I can't promise that." With that, she walks off. Her heart in her throat.

_Did he just mind fuck me just now?_

* * *

 

One hour later…

Romelle is talking loud. She is not slurring, but Hunk is starting to get the idea she may be drunk. She had about 3 drinks and he had about 4. While he is fine, she is sitting next to him closely, touching his chest and giving him kisses on the cheek. Hunk is not sure whether to enjoy the attention or be alarmed that she is intoxicated.

He decided on alarm.

"Hey Romelle, I think I need to get you back."

"Why?" She gets up and stumbles. "We didn't even play any games!"

Hunk gently catches her. "Yeah I know, but we can always come back."

Romelle turned around and flung her arms around Hunk's neck. "Is that a promise?" She bats her eyes and pouts her lip.

_Oh God. She's gorgeous._

"Yes, I promise. Let's get you home to bed."

"I don't want to go to bed unless you join me."

Hunk knows she is drunk now. As outspoken as Romelle is, she is usually a lady. Very girlish and composed. She has a beautiful innocence about her. He is too much of a gentleman to take advantage of a woman. He was not raised that way.

"Come on let's get out of here."

Romelle grabs his arm to hold on down the stairs. Once they reach the main floor she grabs his butt.

"HEY!" Hunk is surprised by her behavior.

"I was serious about you and me tonight."

"I see."

He hustles her toward the door, and she exclaimed loudly pointing, "Is that PIDGE AND KINKADE?"

Hunk looks to see Pidge plays on shipwreck with Kinkade. His arms are wrapped around her as she plays. They did not hear Romelle over the noise of the bar.

"That is Kinkade… Pidge looks amazing!"

"WOW!"

"Let's go say hi!" Romelle pulls him their way.

"Romelle, they may want to be alone."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"Are you sure it's not because you want to be alone with me?"

Hunk is flustered by the comment. He is very attracted to Romelle, but he only wants her if she wants him, sober. Not while she is like this. She is pretty intoxicated. That tequila seems to have been an aphrodisiac for her. Romelle can't seem to keep her hands off of him.

"Well that and this is probably not the right time to interrupt."

"Let's catch up with them later."

"Sure thing!" Romelle wraps her arms around his waist and walks out the door holding on to him."

Hunk ordered a cab seeing that they were drinking. The whole way back, Romelle is kissing on him and touching trying to rub Hunk between his legs. He keeps politely restraining her the best he could, but Romelle is kind of strong. Alteans are strong.

"You aren't going to let me touch you?" She says nibbling on his ear.

"We're in a cab Romelle."

"I don't think we should."

She kisses him softly on the cheek. "You are one of the nicest guys I have ever met."

Hunk blushes so hard his cheeks hurt.

"Thanks Romelle."

The cab stops. Hunk tips the driver and escorts Romelle to her door.

"Okay Romelle, I will come check on you tomorrow."

She responds by snatching him in her quarters.

"Romelle what the—?"

Her lips crash onto his. His responds by kissing her back but after a few more seconds he grew aroused and broke the kiss.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because you are drunk, Romelle. This isn't right. We only known each other for a short time."

She unzips her jumpsuit and steps out of it. Her underwear was pink and sheer. Hunk could see everything. She might as well be naked.

_Oh God, I have to go. Or else._

She walks up to him and kisses him again.

"Come in my bedroom." Romelle grabs his hands.

"Romelle," Hunk starts off. He is sweating now. She has turned him completely on. Hunk has never had to fight so hard not to sleep with a girl before. But he couldn't live with himself if he succumbed to her demands.

"I will see you tomorrow. Good night." Fearing he will fall into bed with her if he stays, he jets out the door before she could respond.

_Unless we are a couple, she can no longer drink around me._


	10. Red Lion Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura are engaged, but will it last?

Red Lion Training

6:00am CDT Saturday Morning

Keith was already awake and moving around while Allura slept. Her arm is stretched across the bed were he was sleeping just a few minutes ago. However, his routine is what keeps him sharp. He notices his comm has messages from they are not marked urgent, so he can check them when he gets a moment. He does want to check on the wolf as his mother is supposed to keep and eye on him, but she gets called away on missions at a moment's notice.

_I will reach out to her in a second. Right now, I need to wash our clothes._

Keith put on a robe and slippers provided by the resort after his shower. He gathered his clothes and Allura's. Since their visit to the hotel was a hasty one, they only had one change of clothes. His plan is to wash the clothes and order room service. He wants his fiancé to have breakfast waiting on her when she awakens.

_I cannot believe we are engaged now… How the hell did I pull that off?_

Keith heads downstairs and goes to the front desk. Normally, he would be wary of going to a lobby with just a robe and slippers but when he was in the lobby yesterday, he noticed that people were wearing less. Mostly just swimwear and towels, but less covered than he is right now.

He approaches the front desk and the same ladies that were on shift earlier in the night were still there. When Lena spots Keith, her heart quickens and she ducks in the office for water.

Jana, unaffected by Keith addressed him.

"Good morning, what can I help you with?"

"Can you tell me where your laundry room is?"

"Sure!" "Do you have your key card?"

"You can swipe and charge it to your room."

"Yes, here." He hands Jana his room keycard. She glances at it and notices the card is for 901.

She darts her eyes in Lena's direction who is peering through he crack of the door.

_Oh so this is Mr. Kogane. No wonder she ran. He is gorgeous…_

Jana cleared her throat. "Here, you will need it in the laundry room." She hands it back to Keith.

"I'll walk you there." Jana says smiling.

As soon as she left the counter, Lena came out. She normally doesn't get excited by guys but he stirs up too many butterflies for her liking. She wouldn't be able to assist him without making a fool of herself.

"You didn't have to walk me." Keith said feeling regretful that she left her post.

"You could've just shown me and I would've made it on my own."

"Nonsense, Mr. Kogane," she smiled brightly.

"We believe in concierge service here at the resort."

They reach the laundry room. Jana shows Keith where the detergent lies and how to start the machine with his card.

"And here is where we keep complementary bags for your use." She bends down exaggeratedly so Keith can get a full view of her ass. She then hands him a bag. Keith managed to keep his face together but inside he was tripping out.

_Did she do that on purpose?_

"If there is anything," then Jana steps in to invade his space.

"Anything you need Mr. Kogane, don't hesitate to let us know."

"Um thank you?" Keith mind was spinning. He knew he needed to get her to leave as soon as possible. He isn't used to this level of flirtation.

"Very well then." Jana sashays away.

_This shit never happens when I am single._

 

7am CDT Saturday Morning.

Romelle wakes up to the worst headache in history. She notices that she is on her couch in her underwear.

_What happened?_

She touches herself to see if she had sex. _Everything is good there._

Then the memory of what happened comes flooding back. She remembers that Hunk left in haste because she came on too strong.

_Oh my ancients, I must apologize to Hunk. He must think I am some type of hussy._

She jumped in the shower hopefully to relieve her bad headache.

_I will never drink again!_

Romelle decides to grab some breakfast at a nearby café just a few miles outside the Garrison. She grabs a cab and heads over.

To her surprise, it was busier than she thought on the weekend. Her mood went from aggravation that there was a wait to even worse when she saw a familiar face.

Lance.

He spotted her and waved her over to his booth. Romelle hesitates as she has the worst headache and is not sure how this conversation will go. But it's better than waiting.

"Sitting alone?"

"Not anymore," he smiled offering her a seat across from him. He seems genuinely happy to see her.

"How are you Romelle?" Lance says as he drinks his orange juice.

"You don't look so great."

"Thank you Lance, you make me feel so wonderful." Her tone thick with sweet sarcasm.

Lance picks up on her sarcasm decides to twist the knife.

"Glad to be of service," he winks.

An awkward pause washes over them. Romelle stares at the menu wondering what to say next. They had an elephant in the room that neither of them was willing to discuss.

"So are we going to pretend like things never happened between us?"

Lance almost choked on his juice. He didn't think she would be so forward, but he shouldn't have expected less from Romelle.

"I mean, I did like you Lance." The words suddenly poured out if her.

"I'm not saying you owe me anything, but I didn't expect that you would totally stop speaking to me."

Lance looks down at the table, not sure what to say. The waitress comes by before Lance can respond.

"May I take your order?"

"Yes, I would like some Blueberry Pancakes and some bacon." Then a smile spread across her face.

"Oh and some coffee!"

"Ha, you have been hanging around Hunk a lot, he loves Blueberry Pancakes."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I decided to try them the last time I was here. I saw someone else with them and it looked amazing," a blissful look consumed her expression.

"Will that be all?" The waitress kindly interrupted their side convo.

"Yes." She nodded to the waitress.

"Lance did you order?"

"I did." "Steak and eggs baby!" He smiles. It was the first real smile she noticed in a while.

The waitress takes her leave. Now Romelle is staring at the table again.

"I'm sorry Romelle." He reaches across the table. "It wasn't cool how I acted."

"In fact, it was messed up." He pauses deciding on whether he should say more.

"You deserve better than me."

Romelle isn't buying it calls him out.

"Oh that is a cop out." Romelle said flatly.

"Although, I don't doubt that I deserve better, you should have been upfront."

"You weren't ready for anything serious."

"Neither was I at the time."

His eyes widened. He was surprised at the revelation.

"I have no regrets."

"What happened between us was natural and something I think we both wanted."

"You should have been honest, that's all."

Lance blushed at the comment. He doesn't exactly know how to feel reflecting back. He just knows Romelle deserved better than his mixed up emotions. Things may have been different if he was in a better place in life.

 

Almost a year earlier while flying back to earth…

Romelle finally convinced Lance to show her how to fly the lion after annoying him for weeks.

"Here is the problem."

"I can show you, but red won't let you actually fly."

"This lion was Keith's first and is now mine."

"She is picky about who flies her."

"Her?"

"Yes, I think Red is a girl, but I could be wrong."

Romelle lets out an exaggerated sigh. "Very well then."

He begins to point to certain controls, explaining what they do. "These are the handlebars."

"They'll let you accelerate."

She places her hands over Lance's hands. He felt his heart race when she touched him. He didn't want to push her off. 

"Can I sit down?"

"No, the lion won't let you fly Romelle."

She cut him off by sitting on his lap. Internally, Lance is freaking out. Her hair is blocking his visibility and he has to look over her shoulder to see. Then a thought crossed his mind. What if the hologram pops up and sees this? What if it's Allura?

Although they aren't together, he feels obligated to her in some way, even though he is single. Lance presses controls to block the holo from popping up. A feature he uses when he is getting ready for bed. He also mutes the team so he can hear them, but they cannot hear him.

"What is wrong Lance?" She said flirtatiously.

"You don't like me sitting on your lap?"

Lance feels nervous. "It's just..This is awkward." He doesn't want to say that he is getting hard, but Romelle feels that he is. She smiles to herself because he is squirming. She enjoys the effect she's having on him.

_So he's attracted to me._

"Where is your auto pilot?"

"Right here." He points to the button since he can't reach it. Disappointed Romelle was getting up, "You don't want to fly anymore?"

"No." Romelle straddles him. Before Lance reacts, she kisses him passionately. Her lips tint tastes like cherry. This makes Lance more horny. He responds by grabbing her ass and squeezes it.

He smacks it a little. "We should stop Romelle."

"Before we both regret how far this goes."

Romelle continues to kiss him making her way to his neck. Romelle tugs on his collar and pulls it down some. She want to make a mark so she gives him a hickey.

"I won't regret a thing Lance, that is a promise."

Just chatter is heard on the comm.

"Anyone knows this system?"

"It looks like these planets have some forestry in them, but I cannot tell you much more Keith."

"I'll analyze further and see what the atmosphere is like," Pidge says calmly typing in on her controls.

"Why do we want to stop?"

"Because we need supplies Hunk."

"Keith is right. We need to get supplies. Maybe you can gather some items for food?"

"Yes! Maybe I can get you guys some variation on food!"

"Sounds great to me guys!" Lance took himself off of mute to respond. He then resumed it.

Romelle chuckles to herself.

"You ever notice how Keith and Allura talk to each other?"

Lance suddenly startled from the comm conversation to see what she means.

"No, how do they talk?"

"It's soooo married couple like."

"Keith says one thing, and she's like," Romelle mocks Allura, _"Keith is right!"_

"Allura says another thing and Keith is like, She lowers her voice to a sultry whisper in the manner Keith's talks. ' _Allura is right!'"_

"It's so hilarious how much they like adore each other!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were secretly together." She laughs but Lance didn't join in. Romelle is surprisingly accurate about them. This concerns Lance.

Romelle is ignorant to his saddened demeanor, continues.

"Are they dating?"

Lance grimaces at the thought.

"No, not that I know of."

"I never saw anything between them," he lied folding his arms.

"Never saw anything?!" She jumped off his lap in surprise.

"It's soooo obvious. They definitely have a thing."

Lance is truly bothered by this conversation. I mean he did notice that they are like in sync these days, but to go so far to say it's love, makes him sick. He wonders if the reason why she cannot make a decision is because she loves Keith.

"Romelle, come here," he motions for her to straddle him again.

"No."

"He turns around to see her removing her pants. "You come here."

"Romelle, put your clothes back on!" He quickly turned away to avoid seeing her like that.

"If I need to use the holo, you need to be dressed!"

"Okay fine." Romelle reluctantly agrees.

"I will get dressed if you come here."

She motions him to the back on the cot.

Lance is conflicted. He doesn't want to turn Romelle down, but another part of him is messed up because of Romelle's assessment. Deep down, he knows she is right. It bothers him.

"What if they need us?"

"You can hear the comm in here Lance." She touches his shoulder for reassurance. "Just respond from here. They don't need to know we are being naughty."

Lance hesitates. He knows he is Allura aren't together but feels like this encounter will betray her. What if they went too far?

"Do you have a girlfriend?" The question snaps Lance out of his thoughts. "What?!"

"No!" He laughs nervously.

"I thought you were attracted to me."

"If you don't want me, say it now and I will leave you alone."

"I am attracted to you." Lance now sits down next to her on the cot. Romelle is laying there with her clothes on now. He rubs her thigh.

"I- I just don't want to rush things, you know."

She stands up on her knees and begins to rub his shoulders.

"We are just two souls who like each other," she whispers in his ears.

"But if you don't want to…"

Lance responds by turning around and laying her on the cot. He gets in-between her legs and begins kissing her violently.

_I love Allura but I can't stop my life for her. She may never come around._

Romelle lets out a soft moan as she wraps her legs around him. His hardness presses through to her pants. Her core begins to throb.

"You have too many clothes on." Romelle whispers as she tugs on Lance's pants.

"I have another idea." He murmurs in Romelle's ear.

He starts to kiss her on her neck. Romelle arches her back. She is mentally preparing herself for whatever he plans next.

Just then, the comm went off.

"Lance!" He jumps up to respond to the comm. It's Allura. Flustered, he takes himself off of mute.

"Yes umm Princess."

"What are you doing?" We are landing on the Utarian system."

"You are flying weird."

"Are you are auto pilot?"

"Uh yeah, I was trying to get some sleep and I didn't hear."

"Sorry."

"Isn't Romelle in there?"

"Why didn't she alert you?" Her tone was unusually commanding.

"She's sleep as well Allura."

Allura pauses. She is not buying what Lance says right now. His tone tells her he isn't being forthcoming.

"Very well then," she says not bothering to hide her irritation. "See you when we land."

With that she disconnected.

"Hmph."

Lance turns around to see Romelle with her arms crossed.

"So, you like her?"

Lance is taken aback at this question. "Of course not!"

"She is just-"

"You are a bad liar Lance." Romelle says straightening out her clothes.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"We are landing remember?" She says with irritation.

"You don't want me to walk out looking unpolished?"

He laughed, "that would be a sight."

Romelle is not amused. "Why didn't you just say?"

"Say what?"

"You are in love with Allura!"

His face turns a deep shade of crimson. "I-I don't know what you mean."

Romelle crosses her arms and looks at him with disappointment. Lance suddenly realizes is upsetting Romelle decides to switch gears.

"You are beautiful, I want to get to know you better."

Her arms still folded and her eyebrow arched.

"You might want to get off of auto-pilot, before the princess gets upset." She said sharply.

Realizing she is annoyed with him, he complied.

In the next few dobosches, they touched down on Utari. They were the last ones to land, the others already made a camp.

The Red Lion opens its mouth and they walk off.

"Nice of you to join us," Krolia remarked barely looking over her shoulder. She was stoking a fire. Keith was gathering wood and barely looked Lance's way.

Allura looks up at Lance and Romelle. While they overall looked normal she noticed he had a slight lipstick mark on his collar and Romelle's clothes were wrinkled.

_Looks like they were not sleeping._

Lance approaches Allura. "Hey Allura."

His face spelled guilt. Allura smelled what seemed like Romelle's fragrance on him. She felt upset but refused to show it.

_It's not worth it._

"Hunk made you some food." She points over to the other side of camp. Her eyes show disappointment.

"Go and have some."

With that, she walks off to assist Keith. Allura as upset as she is, knows she probably is at fault. She hasn't been forthcoming with him.

He turns around to Romelle, who senses there's more going on that they are both unwilling to disclose. She quietly takes a seat next to Pidge and doesn't say much for the rest of the night.

_I hate being lied to._

 

Present day- Back in the Pink Panther Café.

Lance sips on his orange juice shyly remembering all that happened.

"I am sorry I avoided you." Lance said setting his glass down on the table.

"I knew you were upset with me and I didn't know how to deal with that Romelle."

Romelle looks up from the table. She probably learned all the wood patterns in it in those few tense minutes. Anything to keep from looking at Lance too long.

"I'm sorry too." She confessed.

"I got a little jealous, and I had no right."

Lance touched her hand but she pulled away. His touch still affected her and she didn't like it.

"You," she stammered trying to find the words.

"You were so nice to me. It made me like you."

Her statement shocks Lance. He wasn't ready for that revelation.

"And...I still like you, but I know now we aren't right for each other." Romelle says now sipping her coffee.

"So what now?" Lance asks her intently.

"Well, I kind of like Hunk…"

Lance had a hunch about that but didn't know how he felt in regards to that pair, until now. He is beginning to ship it.

"I won't stand in the way."

Back at the hotel. South Padre Island. 7:00am CDT.

Keith went to the restaurant to order breakfast and now is headed upstairs. He enters the room to see Allura still knocked out, cold. He chuckles a little himself.

_I guess she is worn out._

He starts to put his clothes on, when he hears Allura stirring. She was reaching out to his side of the bed and when she realized he was not there, she peeked through her eyes. She wasn't ready to be awake yet.

"Keith..."

He hears her, but wants her to wake up for real.

"Keith..." She says a little louder, forcing her eyes to open. She sees Keith with his shorts on and no shirt. His backside to her, she examines his physique from afar. The sight of him still takes her breath away.

_Five deca phoebs and I don't think I will ever get over how attractive he is._

"Keeiiitthhhhh!" She moans out. She wants to make sure he responds.

"Yes Princess?"

_So he's ignoring me._

"Come back to bed…" She says a with an urgent whisper to her voice. Still laying on her side, with the covers half on, half off her semi nude body. Allura rubs the covers where Keith was sleeping.

He peers over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. It seems like he is putting he shirt on in slow motion for her.

"If I come back to bed, you won't get up for the rest of the day." Keith said in a flirtatious tone.

"Maybe, that is what I want." She said in a sultry whisper.

"To be in bed with you all day."

Keith walks over to the bed. He hovers over her to give her a gentle kiss. Allura deepens the kiss, rubbing her hands up and down his back. Savoring the softness of his skin.

"I can not get enough of you." She gushes.

Keith is elated at her comment. He makes his way between her legs all while kissing her. Allura wraps her legs around him in response. Her hands make their way in his hair.

"Take your clothes off Keith."

_Wow she is demanding this morning._

"As much as I want this, we need to get back."

"I need to check on-"

With that, Keith's holo goes off. It's Shiro.

_Damnit._

Allura takes the moment to get up to head to the shower. She kisses Keith on the cheek softly and whispers, "I'm wet."

Keith takes a deep sigh at her comment. It was so unfair how wound up she made him.

_Ok Allura…Later..._

Keith directs the holo away from Allura and opens it.

"Yes Shiro."

"Hey man, I tried reaching you yesterday."

Shiro is up making breakfast while his holo is on the kitchen counter. He looks in great spirits today.

"Yes, I uhhh- " Keith doesn't want to disclose what he was doing or where he is, but he has a feeling Shiro may know any way- since a search party wasn't sent.

"I went to the beach."

"Yes I know. Tell the Princess, I said hello."

Keith takes a breath of annoyance.

_Of course he knows._

"So is there something I need to be briefed about?"

"Well, you need to —"

"Shiro! How do you turn this shower on?!"

Krolia appears in view with a space dad tee-shirt on. Keith head begins spinning.

_What the F—K?_

"Shiro! What is my mom doing there?!"

"It's nothing Keith, your mom was-"

Keith cuts him off. "Nothing?!"

"She is walking around your place in the AM with your shirt on that WE gave you and you say it's NOTHING?"

"Keith calm down." Allura says from the bathroom. She's amused by the conversation.

"She is an adult you know."

Keith ignores her.

"Oh hiiiii Keith!" Krolia waves in the camera. She then takes the holo from Shiro who is glad he doesn't have to continue this uncomfortable conversation.

"Did Allura show you what she learned from—?"

Keith not willing to hear that question cut her off.

"Mom!"

"First of all, I am not sharing that with you!"

"Secondly, what are you doing there half naked?"

"And Thirdly, DID YOU CHECK ON THE WOLF?"

Krolia finds Keith questions hilarious. She decides to ignore most of his concerns.

"The wolf is fine Keith."

"He is with Kolivan and he's bringing him back to me in a Varga or so."

Keith not letting this drop easily presses on.

"You did not answer my other questions, Mom."

"Oh I thought I did. None of your business." She smiles. "Anyway, we have to go."

Krolia looks at Shiro.

"Come and show me how to work this shower." She smiles up at Shiro adoringly to annoy Keith.

"Mom!"

"Hurry back son! I have to go!" With that she hangs the holo up on Keith.

"Krolia, why did you do that?" Shiro asks with partial concern in his voice.

"You know he thinks we slept together."

"Technically, we did. You and I passed out on the same couch."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, and let him. Maybe he will hurry home now." Krolia said with an unbothered tone to her voice.

"Keith had us worrying about him, while he was pounding Allura all night."

Shiro busted out laughing. Krolia pulls no punches. The last 24 hours is the most he laughed in a long time.

"Now hurry, I need to get cleaned up." Krolia motions Shiro to the bathroom.

Shiro finds Krolia's take charge behavior amusing.

"After you."

 

Back at the hotel

Allura is in the shower. Keith steps in.

"She an adult, Allura?"

Allura looks at Keith from the shower stall surprised that he is bringing his negativity about this in the bathroom.

_Is he serious?_

"Yes Keith, if she wants to have sex with whomever, that is her business." She closes her eyes to rinse the soap off her face.

"NOT WITH SHIRO!"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Yes!"

"I can't believe that you don't see what is wrong with this?"

"Keith, you are thinking of yourself. If your mom found herself in Shiro's arms, what business is it of yours?"

"I doubt he would hurt her."

"He puts mission over everything!" He exclaimed waving his arms in the air.

"And she doesn't?" Allura countered. She really wants this conversation to be over.

Allura had a point, but it did not make him any less pissed off.

"You are blowing this out of proportion Keith." Allura knows he loves his mother but she is an adult and has needs too.

"It's not your mom!"

Allura froze in the shower. The soap still running down her legs. Her heart dropped. She couldn't believe what he just said.

"You're right. My mother. She is dead," she chokes out.

"I'm sorry, Lu. It just-"

" _Get out."_ She hissed. Tears welling in her eyes.

Knowing he hurt her, he turned around and quickly closed the bathroom door.

He leans against the door in sadness. Keith knows he is going to have to fix this.

_I'm sorry Princess._


	11. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy can be good and bad. What does it mean for some of the paladins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #alluraissavage

Jealousy

8am CDT Saturday, Galaxy Garrison

Pidge awakens to the shuffling in her room. She looks around to see Allura's Mice scampering around her bed.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Chuchule responds.

"Allura is still gone?" Pidge asks the mouse.

_They seem to miss her._

"Where did she go?"

Plachu jumps in. "What do you mean you aren't supposed to tell me?"

"But what if she is in danger?" She inquired.

"Oh you all would know."

"What if I gave you some cheese in my fridge would you at least give me a hint?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

Pidge crawls out of bed and walks over to her small fridge. The garrison rooms are more like studio apartments at least for some officers. Someone like Shiro has a like a townhouse. This space at least for now, is fine with Pidge. She reaches in her fridge and hands them all some cheese. They ate it without a hint.

"Come on guys..."

Platt roughs his hair into a mullet and dips Chulatt.

"Huh?" Then it hits her. She is totally with KEITH!" The mice fell silent not willing to elaborate. "HA!"

She jumps up to show her exuberance.

"I KNEW IT!"

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Pidge it's me, Lance!"

The mice scatter away.

"Why you guys leave?"

*Knock knock*

"Pidge?"

"Coming Lance!" Pidge puts on her robe over her tee shirt and sweats. She doesn't have a bra on and doesn't want him to see her like that.

Pidge opens the door.

"Pidge!" Lance says enthusiastically hands her a bag.

"What is this?" She looks at the bag curiously.

"Only your favorite!" Lance grins.

"Waffles with Strawberries, whipped cream and a side of bacon!" He says proudly.

"Lance! Pink Panther Café!" An excited smile covers her face. "My Fav!"

Pidge puts her bag down. She then jumps up and hugs Lance with her legs wraps around his waist. Lance blushes. When Pidge realizes that her legs and arms are wrapped around him, her face turns red and slowly she lets herself down.

"Sorry." She says with a bashful look on her face. She picks her bag up and heads to her table.

Lance straightens up as if he was unaffected by her sudden act of affection, "No problem Pidge."

_Maybe I should get her breakfast more often._

"So where is yours?" She asked looking for his food.

"I ate already." "I knew you were out late last night and did not want to wake you."

Lance and Pidge walk to her breakfast table. It was a wooden two seater table that folded on each side. Lance lifts the flaps so that she could place her food down.

"How did you know that?"

"I stopped by and you were not home," he says awkwardly. Pidge going on a date with Kinkade bothered him. He was hoping she would be back early or at least ruin whatever nightcap they may have had planned. Lance knows it was petty, but Pidge dating Kinkade irks him.

"Oh, yeah!"

"I had a good time Lance." Pidge said this not bothering to hide the dreamy look on her face.

"He is such a gentleman."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Well I am glad Pidge." A touch of saltiness in his voice.

Pidge realizes he's annoyed.

_Aww how cute._

"Strawberry, dummy?" She tried to change the subject with food.

"No, I am full." He folds his arms.

Pidge reaches across her table with a strawberry and shoves it in his mouth anyway.

"Pidge!" Lance almost dropped the strawberry out of his mouth.

"A little sweetness for that bitter attitude." She laughed.

"What?!"

Lance has syrup and strawberry juice dripping from his mouth.

"I am not bitter!"

Pidge gets up to walk to his side of the table with a napkin. She robotically tilts his head to her and wipes the juice off his face. His eyes met hers and she froze.

He stood up to his full height without breaking eye contact. Pidge's heart began to race.

"I can do that." Lance says gently. He takes the napkin from her fingers and wipes his face.

"Oh." Pidge responds shyly.

"You have whipped cream on your nose." He smiles.

"Oh!" Pidge went to grab a napkin when Lance stopped her.

Confused by this Pidge asked, "what are you doing?"

Before she realized what's happening, Lance closed the distance and kissed the whipped cream off her nose.

She touches her nose after his kiss every so slightly in shock. She was taking it all in.

"Th-Thank you."

Lance pulled her by her waist to him. "You're welcome, Katie."

His gaze is so intense and pierces her soul. Lance is so confident with her and she loves it. He has a tender side that many didn't always see. She knew it all along. Which is why she loves him.

He tilted her head as if he was going to kiss her again, when there was a knock at the door.

Pidge released a heavy sigh that she did not know she was holding.

"Let me get that."

He released her irritated at the interruption.

Pidge opens the door to see a massive spray of flowers with a teddy bear and a card- but no one was there. It was from the Okarian florist that opened nearby.

" _I know you are allergic to most floral- but not a spray from the OKari." 'I hope you like them beautiful." -Kinkade._

"OMG!" Pidge squealed jumping up and down.

"WHAT?" Lance runs to her side alarmed.

"These are so cute!" Pidge picks them up and places them at the table they were eating. It's so big that it blocked visibility from the other side of the table.

Lance sees its from Kinkade and grimaces.

_If I knew that would make her this happy, I would have gotten her one._

"I should get going."

_What? Why?_

"Awe Lance, I was hoping you would stay a little longer." She says with disappointment evident in her tone.

"Didn't you have plans with your folks today?"

"Yes, but they canceled last night. Apparently, my Mom and Dad are sick with a cold. I don't want to catch that."

Lance looks at the spray on the table and has a sudden urge to knock it off. He is starting to realize that he likes Pidge a lot more than a friend.

"No, maybe I should go."

Pidge looks crestfallen. She didn't want him to leave.

"Okay, well call me later." She gives Lance a hug. He returns it but only slightly.

"Will do."

"And Lance?"

"Yeah?" He said peering over his shoulder.

"Thank you for the breakfast." She smiled shyly.

"That was cool of you."

He smiles weakly but grateful that she appreciated the gesture.

"No sweat." He winks at her.

With that, he leaves and Pidge closed the door. She leaned on it to catch her breath.

_Jealous much?_

8:15am CDT

Elevator heading downstairs to the lobby of the Pearl South Padre Hotel

Keith and Allura are in the elevator heading downstairs to check out. Both Keith and Allura are wearing their sunglasses to avoid looking at each other. They both left behind some of the food from room service upstairs. Their spat spoiled their appetites. While they managed a get in a few bites, they were just too upset to be bothered. You can cut the tension with a knife.

Keith apologized profusely to her for hurting her feelings, but she is still irritated with him. Allura feels Keith doesn't realize how lucky he is to have at least one of his parents. If Krolia wants to sleep with Shiro (or anyone else for that matter) Keith should be supportive. She lost her husband and should be able to move on.

A part of her feels a little envious. When he pointed out that Krolia was his mother, it was in a way that she did not understand where he was coming from. It's a painful reminder that her parents are dead. In fact, It's a reminder that everything she knows is gone. Her crown, her family and just about everybody she ever knew. Allura knows Keith isn't the best with his emotions and has learned to control them mostly over the years, but at times he gets to her.

"I'm going to get coffee."

The declaration took Keith a back. "You hate coffee Allura."

_He noticed that?_

"Well since you insisted I get up, I need some now." She folded her arms.

"In that case, can you get me a cup?"

The doors opened and Allura walks off in the opposite direction of the lobby in a huff. She didn't bother to acknowledge Keith's request.

"Well okay then," Keith said shrugging his shoulders.

_I guess I'm in the dog house._

He walks to the desk and the ladies from last night were still there. They both looked as if they were getting ready to leave for the day.

"Good Morning, I would like to check out." He looked at them both hoping one would help him before running out.

"Oh, of course Mr. Kogane." Jana said in a silky tone. Lena just pretended she did not see him.

"Do you want to use the card on file?"

Keith reached for his wallet. "No, I want to use this card." He slides her a different card.

She makes sure she touches his hand while taking it from him.

Meanwhile Allura is walking back with both coffees in a carrier. She knows Keith likes his dark with very little sugar. She has seen him make it many times for himself and doesn't understand why he likes such a bitter drink.

 _It must be his Galra side._ She thought many times to herself. It's funny how much she paid attention to all of Keith's likes and dislikes over the years. He isn't much of a talker so she made it her business to covertly catalog everything she could about him. He's always been special to her. It's just interesting that it seems he was doing the same thing she was.

Although, Allura doesn't care for coffee, she drinks it if she is sleepy. Hunk originally introduced it to her with milk from Kalkenecker. In order for her to stomach it, it needs to have plenty of milk and sugar.

She spots the very attractive front desk clerk. She's leaning over into Keith's space, laughing and smiling.

_What the quiznak is going on here?!_

Allura marches toward them and as she gets closer she hears, "Thank you Mr. Kogane, you are so nice!" "Please feel free to call me- oh us, if you _ever_ need anything."

Jana slides him her card. As he went to take it, she touches his hand and lingers her fingers over it. Keith pulls away.

Both fail to see Allura approaching. Allura puts down her bag and coffee on the counter.

They both looked at her startled. She snatches Jana's card from Keith's hand, "thank you, that is all."

Keith looked at Allura surprised and amused at the same time.

Allura wraps her arms around Keith and pulls him into a kiss in front of the desk clerks. They both looked at each other. Lena shrugged her shoulders with a smile and went into the back office.

Keith broke the kiss, stunned by Allura's behavior. He looked at the clerks bashfully. "Thanks for your help."

Allura linked her arm with Keith's, "Time to go home Darling."

"We need to check on the wolf."

_Darling???!!_

Keith cannot wipe the stunned look off his face.

"Uh okay." He said carefully. He senses Allura is on edge.

Allura took Jana's card and threw in the trash front of the clerks as they walked out.

Jana stood there with her arms folded seething. "Did you see that Lena?" She turned to see Lena laughing.

"Yes. You knew he was here with a woman. From the looks of her, you did not have a chance. She is just as gorgeous as he is!"

"Hmph." Jana scrunches up her face in envy. "You sound like you have a crush on them both."

Lena pauses to think about it. "Hmm. I just might."

Outside in front of the hotel. Keith helps Allura inside the pod. He looks at Allura with concern. He's known her for years. He's fought battles side by side with her and has never seen her this angry before.

"Are you okay Lu?"

"Why wouldn't be okay, Keith?"

"I don't know, you seemed intense back there?"

She folded her arms. "I don't know what you mean."

Keith chuckles. "I don't know, you seemed a little jealous."

"Well that tart should have kept her paws off of you." She glares at him.

"Why didn't you stop her from touching your hand like that?"

"I did move my hand Lu."

"Not fast enough in my estimation."

"Really? We are doing this now?"

"Yes." She said shortly. She peered out the window.

_Wow. She is pissed._

"Your beautiful when you are jealous, you know." Keith says while taking off. He is careful not to make eye contact with Allura. He feels her eyes throwing daggars at him. He smirks a little in the effort to keep from laughing.

Allura resists the urge to throw her coffee at him. She needed it too badly.

_I cannot believe he thinks this is funny!_

Just then Keith holo went off. It was Kolivan.

"Hi Kolivan."

"Keith, I just dropped Kosmo off at your home. He has plenty of food and water. I am going to meet with your mom next."

"Thank you."

"What's going on?"

"We got a lead that there are more mechas being built at an outpost a few galaxies away. We want to check it out."

"You need backup?"

"No not right now. Voltron may bring too much attention." "We will call if we need, but our plans are to get in and set off bombs."

"I have enough hands. Axca is with me."

Allura rolls her eyes.

_Hmph Axca._

"Ok. Keep me posted. And take care of my mother." He smiled.

"Always do." With that Kolivan hangs up.

"We are heading to my house first."

"I need to get Kosmo."

Allura turned away from Keith while sipping on her coffee. She is every bit of annoyed.

"Fine."

8:45am CDT Saturday morning

They land on Keith's property. It's the same land he lived on with his dad. His mother stays here from time to time, but Keith thinks just being on the land hurts her. As much as she tries to put on a brave face, she loves and misses his dad.

Keith has money accumulated from his dad's pension, SSI and will after he passed away. When Keith came back to earth, he was able to access the accumulated funds and build a home. His home is a small three bedroom house.

He hoped to keep Kaltenecker here, but in the time of war, he thought better of it. She was better at the garrison. Kosmo was all he could handle.

He comes here on the weekends as long as they aren't a mission. Lately, the missions have been covert and mostly handled by the rebels and the Blades. The Lions are going under major upgrades and they cannot risk another huge fight right now unless necessary. Haggar's mecha struck a blow to Voltron and they have to protect themselves from the quintessence drain they suffered before.

Keith and Allura lands in front of his house. The land was so vast, the ship didn't take up too much space. When they open the door, Kosmo lost it. He ran up to Keith and jumps on him, licking his face.

"Okay boy! I am back." He pets and tickles him.

Allura smiles at him playing with Kosmo.

_He is adorable._

When Allura realizes she is staring at Keith, she checks herself. She decides to walk around instead. His home is a light blue color scheme. She sees a gray sofa, a coffee table, and other small furnishings. Photos of his parents were dotted around the home. Allura went up to a shelf to get a closer look. She's impressed.

In fact, she felt honored to step into his home for the first time. She loves Keith and always wanted to be close to him. Although he pissed her off earlier, being inside in his home, is a way to connect to him. It lessened her anger some. She wants desperately to connect to his past. In fact, Allura wants every part of him in a way that she never desired anyone before. She noticed a baseball glove and picked it up.

"My dad gave that to me." She turned around to see Keith directly behind her.

"Oh!"

"I am sorry." She put it down as if it turned scalding hot in her hands. "I did not mean to intrude."

He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"It's fine Lu." "This home is yours too."

She blushed at the comment. Just when she was going to respond an envelope caught her eye. It was a photo sticking out of it. She grabbed it.

"Um Allura, you may want to-"

"What is this?" Keith covered his face. He knew what it was and wasn't fast enough to stop her.

It was a picture of Axca with a bra and a skimpy panties on.

" _Miss you in my bed."_

Allura turns around to see Keith's face beet red. "My home huh?" She tore up the photo.

"Guess I am free to do that then."

"Allura." Keith said calmly to try to quell her nerves.

Her face is hot with anger. "So you and Axca were together?"

"Yes Allura. The word is were. Not now."

"So she is still sending you crap?!"

"Really Allura?"

"Yes really!" Allura folds her arms. Her body language indignant.

"I do not want her!" He exclaimed. "We weren't even together when she sent this!" He says completely done with her behavior.

"I don't understand you today!" He throws up his hands in frustration. "What is your problem?!

"I didn't ask you about Lance!"

_Ugh Lance. He's right._

"Well-!" She tries to find the words but realizes she is not making any sense.

_I can't do this anymore._

Instead of speaking, she pushes Keith on the sofa. Keith is taken aback by this and barely catches himself. She crawls on top of him and kisses him furiously.

" _!"_

_Damn!_

Keith snatches down her dress. His hands roam her chocolate skin, savoring each touch. Her body feels like pure silk.

_If this is what she wants, I'm glad to help._

"Uhh!" Allura moans out.

Keith realizing that the wolf is there while things are getting hot, orders him out.

"Kosmo, outside!" Keith commands. The wolf transports outside, seemingly sad he has to leave.

Allura responds by kissing him on his neck passionately while digging her nails in his upper back. Each kiss punctuating every thought she had over these few hours. How frustrated she was with Keith earlier, but at the same time, how hot he made her. Their relationship has always been a rollercoaster. And now finally, a pleasurable one.

Allura cannot get enough of Keith. It's like, they weren't up half the night making love. Allura's desire for Keith is insatiable.

"I don't want anyone else touching you, Keith." Her tone angry still.

"I don't want woman NEAR you Keith."

She rips his shirt off.

"THAT. IS. MY. PROBLEM." She says hungrily through each kiss on his shoulders.

"Sorry Princess."

"I don't want you angry at me."

_It's quiznaking statements like that makes him so irritatingly irresistible._

She started biting his ear softly. "You need to make it up to me then." Urgency evident in her tone.

"Good." He pulls down her underwear. He begins to finger her.

Allura moans loudly in response. "Uh Keith!" Then she took a breath. "Wait."

"Stop."

Keith stopped. He looked at her surprised. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Allura smirked. "I want you to get undressed too. I won't be the only one in the nude."

Keith smiled flirtatiously. "Whatever you want Princess."

"That is what I want to hear," she says with unusual sexiness in her voice.

_She is demanding today._

Keith stood up and removes his shirt and his shorts. He stood before her naked. Allura took it in. Her mind thought of every dirty thing imaginable.

_Not appropriate of a Princess, but so what._

"Since you are so demanding today, I'll await your orders." He said showing off for her.

_He makes me crazy. My God, I need to thank his mother for him._

Her voice grew dark. "Sit down Keith _."_

"Did you want to go upstairs to the bed?"

She shook her head no.

"No more questions."

She knelt down and before Keith could respond, she took him inside her mouth. She used her other hand to massage the underside. He was big so she had to move slowly to stretch her throat to accommodate him. Keith leaned back to grab anywhere on the sofa. A jolt of pleasure shot through his body he wasn't prepared.

"Oh My GOD, Princess!" He gasped out.

She took him in all the way to the back of her throat and slowly rolled her lips up and down the shaft. He was doing his best to sit still. Allura wanted him to feel every bit of pleasure she could give him.

She took her hands and began stroking him while she was sliding her lips up and down from the bottom to tip.

She heard Keith catch his breath. She looked up to see his face crimson red. His eyes were closed and he was trying to monitor his breaths. His hands were turning white and purple in some areas as he grabbed the sofa. She wanted to laugh because he had never seen him on the edge of losing control before. At the same time, she was happy to be the one to give him such pleasure. Allura loves him.

She'll also be damned if another woman gets to do this for him again. Ever. He is the only guy that has made her insanely jealous. It's not an emotion that she enjoys, nor one she is intimately familiar with.

She rolled her tongue around the tip and he grabs her head in response.

"Damn it Lu!"

Allura looks up just then to see his face. Their eyes met.

_She seems to be enjoying this as much as I am._

Keith took a deep breath.

_Don't come._

She pulls on him so strongly that she feels his muscles tighten up in her mouth. She stopped just before he came.

He looked up. "Why did you stop?"

She climbed on top. "Because I don't want you to finish without me." Just then she slid down on him and took him inside her body. He grabbed her back to steady her. Allura grabbed the back of his sofa and began riding Keith as feverishly as possible.

"Shit!"

"ALLURAAAA!"

She bucked her hips back and forth. "Watch your mouth Keith."

"You are going to be my King one day." He smacked her ass in response to her comment.

Moving her pelvis slowly on top of Keith to maximize pleasure. Up and down, back and forth. She breathes with each thrust. Her eyes were set on his face.

"Are you enjoying yourself my love?" She breathed.

"Yes." He moaned out barely. He was completely lost in ecstasy. Their skin glistened with sweat. The room grew humid and both of them were gasping for air. Keith couldn't even get his thoughts together to respond more coherently than that.

Their bodies move perfectly in sync. Never breaking rhythm. Their sex life as early as it is, reminds her of her relationship with Keith overall. They are in sync, until one or both of them gets frightened. Then all hell breaks lose.

Keith picks her up and lowers her down as if to assist her in motion.

"Quiznak!" She yelps.

"Watch your mouth Princess."

Allura kept stopping and starting every time she felt him get close. She wanted to enjoy him as long as possible. It was driving him completely crazy.

He buries his face in her breast and began to sucking each one in the effort to share the pleasure he has with her.

"Ohhh! Keith!" She arched her back. Just in that moment, her legs began to shake in a violent orgasm. He held on to her waist tightly and came inside of her right after.

Allura's body crumpled on top of Keith's. He looks at her adoringly. Her hair now stuck to parts of her face and his from sweat. He wipes her brow with his hand.

"Feeling better?"

She smiles wearily. "Yes."

"Much better."

"So I take it that when you get unreasonable, this is what you want?"

She slaps his arm. He grabs it in mock pain.

"You let me determine that."

"Very well Princess."

"Allura."

"What?" Keith didn't understand why she corrected him.

"Call me Allura."

"You are my equal Keith."

 _What?_ Keith is floored.

Keith puts both his hands on each side of her face and pulls her down to gently kiss her.

"I love you Allura."

"I love you too Keith."

Allura rests her head down on his chest.

"Also…"

"I want you to know, that my mother is no longer my mother."

Allura looks up at Keith with confusion written all over her face.

"But she is your mother, Keith."

"Yes, but she can be your mother too, if you want her to be."

Allura's heart grew. It was so sweet of him to say that to her.

"She loves you Lu."

Allura felt tears welling up. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because she talks you up all the time." He says while kissing her neck gently.

"I spent enough time with my mother to know when she adores someone."

Allura lifts Keith's face up to hers and kisses him fervently.

"I want to go to your room. Now."

"Okay but after we get there, you have to give me at least 15 dobosches Allura."

Allura pouts at his comment.

"I know I am half Galra, but half of me is still human too." He laughs.

"I am tapped out."

"As you wish my love." She stood up and sashayed away from him completely nude. She made her way toward the stairs.

"Do you know where you are going?" Keith calls after her.

He suddenly hears water running.

_Well she found the bathroom._

"I am running a bath if you want to join me." Allura yells out to Keith.

_We may not make it back to the Garrison today at this rate._


	12. Back to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Romelle chat. New event is happening at the garrison and Allura makes a shocking suggestion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter. It did not make sense to the plot. Next chapter will have it in spades.

Back to life

Romelle heads back from the Pink Panther café full and in better spirits. Her chat with Lance did her wonders. Although she admittedly developed some feelings for him during their trip back to earth, she realizes that in the end, they may not be the best match. He has a thing for Allura and she isn't sure if she wants to be tied down as of yet. Lance appears to be a homebody and she hasn't totally made up her mind yet about earth. But Hunk, he seems to be a different story. Hunk seems like someone who makes do in whatever environment he is set in. She genuinely likes Hunk and wants to explore that possibility, that is, if he still wants to deal with her.

Romelle contacts his comm on the way back and there is no response. She is worried that maybe he is upset with her after last night. She wants to at least redeem herself and apologize for her behavior.

_I should check the commissary, he is probably cooking._

The commissary is open and as she suspected, Hunk's cooking. No one's there, since breakfast is over, but Hunk is ever faithful, toiling away making lunch.

"Hey Hunk." She says cautiously as she walks in. She is not sure if he's happy to see her or not.

"Hey Romelle!" He waved. "You missed breakfast!"

"Oh!" Romelle is surprised by his cheerful demeanor toward her. "I didn't think you would want to see me after last night…"

"In fact, I came to apologize. I was highly inappropriate." Her face turns red as she recounts the past 24 hours. She is genuinely embarrassed.

"Oh Romelle, it's me that should apologize." Hunk says not looking up from his food prep.

"I should have stopped you at two drinks."

"Yeah but I told you it couldn't be stronger than Altean drinks…"

"Yes, but I still should've known better," he countered.

"Well ok, we are both sorry!" She laughed.

Hunk looked up and smiled at her. Romelle outside of Shay is one of the most genuine ladies he ever met. He is beginning to like her, at lot.

"Sooo, I don't know if you saw the correspondence, but umm… Hunk is trying to find courage. "There's a fundraising gala coming up in about a month for the war effort and if you want, it would be nice if you, well-"

"Yes Hunk, I would love to go with you!" Romelle excitement drove her to cut him off.

"Wow, I was going to ask if you would help me choose a tux."

"Huh?"

"Oh-" Disappointment slowly begins to set in.

"I'M JOKING!" He burst out laughing. Romelle's sudden embarrassment wouldn't allow him to keep up the ruse.

" I totally want you to be my date." He grinned while he grabbed her hands.

"I would love to." She blushed. Her face was as red as a stop sign.

"I promise, I won't drink!"

"Good, because you are so beautiful and it took the will of ten men to resist you." He kisses her hand.

Romelle's face was suddenly flushed with bashfulness. She leans over into his ear and whispers, "I hope you won't have to resist me too long…"

Hunk blushing at her comment, chose to kiss her on the cheek without another word.

Back at Keith's home...

Upstairs in Keith bathroom, Allura filled up the tug with water and soap. The unfamiliar smell of sandalwood filled the air. The bubbles rose up to their shoulders covering the fact they were nude. Allura felt the weird sensation of the bubbles against her skin. She had taken baths on earth before, but this seems different. Maybe it was because she had the warmth of Keith's body behind her. His bathroom was ocean blue and the tiles that covered the walls are mosaic. She found his choice of colors calming. Keith is such a force of nature, the blue was not what she expected from him.

Allura leaned her head back into Keith's chest relishing his presence. Her thoughts were far away from where they were now. She feels displaced on earth. She wants to marry Keith but wonders would he want to settle here or would he want to be on Arus?

She peers around the bathroom. She likes the house so far, but could she stay here forever? A simple life with Keith and Kosmo? That is what she is facing if she doesn't defeat Honerva and reclaim her people. Even if she does succeed, will they accept her as their leader?

They were both inside his footed white tub that reached almost up to their necks. Keith's arms wrapped around her almost as if he can sense her tension. However, his mind and body was completely at peace, for the first time in a long time. He washed her hair for her. It's something she prefers to do for herself, but she often craved Keith touch. Besides she saw how happy it made him.

They spent so much time bickering, it was all should could do to keep from melting each time they touched. His hands rubbing against her scalp was near orgasmic. His hand were rough to the touch but he was gentle. She repaid him by washing his hair in return. Afterwards, Keith closed his eyes in almost a meditative state. His eyes are barely opened and his head is leaning against edge of the tub. He is maxed out.

“Keith?”

Hmm? He murmurs out, barely coherent.

"Why blue?"

"I am not sure what you mean Allura." The words in Keith mouth were barely formed before responding.

“Your bathroom?” Allura held herself in a hug. "It's all blue."

“In fact, from what I can see- the whole house is.”

“It's the color that calms me." He muttered. "Reminds me of you.”

Allura blushed at the comment. Allura couldn't believe any of this was happening. She remembers all the times she searched his face to see if he loved her and cared for her the same way she did. He managed to keep all that admiration hidden from her.

Meanwhile, he rebuilt his father's home with colors that reminded him of her. Allura can't be anymore in love with Keith than she is right now at this very moment. And yet, she still can't be at peace. He can be taken away at second. Then what would she do?

"You know we can be attacked at any minute?"

Keith not willing to be moved at this point, almost could care less.

"I rather not think about it." He sat up a little and began kissing her on her neck mindlessly. His touch sends an exhilarating surge through her body. She wonders if she will get used to it.

He wrapped his arms around and squeezed tighter. "I would die happy with you in my arms."

Allura giggled at little at his comment. He's sweet to her. She isn't used to hearing this kind of talk from him. He is a man of very few words, so to hear him say something like this to her, was a rare moment indeed.

"So… We have yet to talk about how we are going to ummm— tell the team we are involved?"

Keith sighed. He hadn't thought too much about that. Not that he gives a damn about what any of them will think. He knows he has to smooth things over with Lance and so does Allura. It's not going to be easy. Further, he didn't expect to propose so soon. Yes, it was always on his mind, but part of him wishes he would've spoke to Coran first and then got the team involved with the proposal. Although, it's not his speed to involve people per se, Allura might've liked it better.

It's also weird because they never spent time as a real couple. Yes, he was by her side and for the most part they worked together fine. He will do anything for Allura. Their problems only arose when he left the team and that was in part to Allura too. He wanted to make sure that Lotor wasn't 10 steps ahead anymore.

After he stole the comet, Allura was concerned with not knowing what Lotor was up to. It was up to him to protect the team, the Princess and the universe. He only wishes he was able to protect her broken heart.

He will do everything he can to protect her heart from now on.

"Did you want to talk to Lance first or should I?"

"Maybe I should speak with him." Allura sighed at the thought. "He left me a message saying he wasn't upset, but wanted to talk."

_He is taking the kiss well- well let's see how he feels about this engagement._

"Okay and I will catch up with him eventually."

"I should at least apologize for pulling my bayard out on him."

Allura peers over her shoulder to glance at Keith. Her hair is stuck to her shoulder and parts of her face which is blocking her visibility of Keith's face.

"But that doesn't answer the question." She pressed further. "The team… Should we tell them, we are engaged?"

"If that is still what you want?"

'What?" Keith leans his head over Allura's shoulder to see if she is serious.

"Yes, it's still what I want." He touches her concerned face.

"I love you."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No." "I just wasn't sure if, you were- you know, " Allura stammered as she finds the words.

"If you were caught up in the moment as it were?"

Keith guides her shoulders as if to ask her to turn around to face him. She responds by straddling him in the tub.

"Allura, there is no one in this universe, I rather be with." He caresses her face.

"It's true, I blurted out my proposal."

"But I would have asked you the day you woke up from the crytopod if I could. You are all I think about."

Allura fought the tears that threatened her eyes. To find out he loved her that long, she couldn't believe it.

"You're all I think about too, Keith." Her voice barely above a whisper.

"I wasn't the same after you left." She took deep breaths to keep from crying. Her memory of the event was so strong.

"Outside of the mice, you and I were so close. At least, I thought we were. I missed you terribly. The choices I made…It was a reflection of me trying to cover how upset I was about you leaving. I never felt so alone."

"I left because I thought you guys didn't need me anymore."

"I thought my time would be best used on tracking down Lotor."

"And you were right Keith."

"I was being emotional, unreasonable and incredibly selfish."

Keith kisses Allura softly on the lips. He had no idea how strongly she felt. He wished they spoke sooner.

"It's ok. I am here now. I won't leave you again."

"How can you be so sure?" "We are in the middle of war, you know?"

Keith hugs her again for reassurance. He is not sure if he wants to verbally answer right now.

"I say we should elope."

That snapped Keith back to reality.

"What?"


	13. Missed Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura is back and their secret is out of the bag sooner than they’d like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I promised smut but it did not make sense in this chapter. Sorry. The good news is, I have the next chapter written and I posting it right after.

Missed Connection

Coran is running diagnostics on Atlas. Lately, it's been glitchy since their last fight and he wants to make sure it's in tip top shape. He's been buzzing around the Garrison working non stop. He's taken a fancy to earth. It's no Altea and the civilization is no where as advanced, but the atmosphere lends itself to development. Coran is most happy with it's potential.

The silence from Honevra has Coran a bit rattled. No one has heard much from the last fight and the mecha plants seems to be decoys at best. Every one knows an attack is eminent. It's not a matter of if, but when.

He also worries about Allura. She has been under an extreme amount of stress. The trip to Oriande is dangerous and that worries him. There are rumors that Haggar has the colony there and a trip there ill planned, would be disastrous. He has yet to debrief Allura as her reason for stepping back was for her own sanity. Her fight with Keith was just the tipping point for Allura. She needed a break or else she was sure to lose it.

Although he knows the mice told Keith where she was, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea now. What if they fought again? What if they didn't work out their differences? Coran desperately hoped Keith found her and they did. It took a major gamble on Keith.

He watched for phebes their unspoken tension and love. He never butted in, for fear that Allura would resent his insight on her personal life. However, when it looked like it may break the paladins and their relationships up, he thought it best to give a nudge. It's clear to him Keith and Allura are in love with each other and have been for a long time. In his opinion, it's high time they admit it.

The diagnostic points to a fuel issue. One he thought was fixed when the castle crystal was added.

"Looks Like I need number 5 to help out." He sighs. Coran pulls up the comm. "Pidge?"

"Yes Coran."

"You have a moment?"

"Atlas is glitchy and I need your expertise."

"Be right there." Her voice less enthusiastic than usual.

_Wonder what's with her?_

Pidge's mind is elsewhere. She viewed the mass holomail announcing the upcoming gala to raise money for the war effort. It was dated for last week. While that detail doesn't particularly bother Pidge, the fact that she was asked out by both Kinkade and James Griffin is troubling her. James, because he never shown any interest in her until now. Kinkade, although she likes him, she kind of wishes a certain Lance asked her.

Plus Pidge isn't at all happy with all this attention she is getting from guys all of the sudden. Like Griffin? Really? Doesn't he know she went out with Kinkade? She and Griffin never had much to say to each other. Not like it was all his fault, the last time she was at the Garrison, everyone thought she was a boy. But when she returned, he never expressed interest. He seemed to have his eyes lingering on Allura. She feels like this makeover caused the shift in interest and she doesn't know how to feel about that. She much preferred to be noticed for who she is, not what she looks like.

She heads into the room where Coran is toiling away. Allura's mice are close by eating the last of Coran's lunch he failed to eat. As much as they love Pidge and Hunk, Coran is who they feel the most comfortable with while Allura is gone.

"Hey Coran," she said in the happiest tone she could find.

"What's up?"

"Hey Number 5, you're here!" I am having some trouble with the Atlas. When powering up, it seems to have trouble holding up displays. I was thinking we may need another fuel additive on earth, similar to nunvil."

Pidge starts to run diagnostics and cross scans. "Hmm, that may help, but it seems that this ship has gotten accustomed to working off of Shiro's essence now." Pidge adjusted her glasses.

"Really Allura's essence, because it's her crown crystal that powers his arm."

Coran touches his head as if he has a slight headache. "I was afraid of that."

"Is there nothing on earth that is similar to nunvil?"

Pidge grabs what little nunvil is left and runs a scan of the properties. "According to this, the only thing that would be a suitable alternate is yeast water."

"Yeast water?" What is that and where can we get it?"

"We can get it from the supermarket."

Coran looked confused. "Like a unilu shop?"

"No Coran, it's-"

"Hey Pidge!" A cheerful voice said from behind.

Pidge freezes, she knows that voice anywhere and it never fails to place her heart in her throat.

"Hey Lance." She barely looks over her shoulder at him as he walks in. She's afraid he will see her face flushed. The fact they almost kissed for real has her flustered still.

Coran notices her face, however.

"Hey Lance, glad you could join us!" Coran says excitedly. "We were just discussing-"

"Hey, why are the mice running to the window?" Lance asked pointing at the mice. Intrigued at their sudden hurried behavior, he knows one or two things are at play when they are on the move. Either everyone is in trouble or Allura's near.

All three get up and go to the window of the Atlas where the mice ran to. It's facing the west hangar.

An Altean pod just landed. Coran pulls up the magnifier.

"It's Allura! And… Keith! Coran said excitedly.

Allura is climbing down from the airship and jumps into Keith's waiting arms. She has on a pair of jeans, a fitted scoop neck tee shirt and a flower crown. Keith is wearing a black tee and blue jeans with his signature gloves. The look happy, and in love. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Coran and Pidge both discreetly look at Lance through the corner of their eyes to gauge his reaction. Lance's face is now red but overall expressionless. Not so much with anger but he's seemingly stunned.

Yet, he remains quiet and stoic. Lance takes deep quiet breaths in an attempt to calm his racing mind. He is trying to process what he's seeing and how he feels about it. Coran decides it's time to break the awkward silence.

"I'll go down and meet them." He said quietly. He senses the tension in the room.

Coran's eyes shift between Pidge and Lance. Pidge meets his gaze with a nod but Lance remains fixed on the window and what is on the other side of it. Keith and Allura. With that Coran walks off, leaving Pidge and Lance alone on the bridge of the Altas.

It's an awkward but loud silence. Pidge looks at Lance cautiously. Part of her wants to hug him and the other? Wants to slap him. He seems all over the place with his feelings. One minute, he seems like he likes her and the other? He is pining over Allura.

Allura is beautiful, no denying that. But she never seemed to care for Lance the way she cared for Lotor and definitely not how she cares for Keith. In fact, Lance never existed to Allura until Lotor left. Then when Keith came back, Lance didn't exist as much. She seems to like him and maybe they hung out, but it's like Allura always had a soft spot for Keith. Now, it's finally on display. They're completely into each other. In fact, from the look of their interactions, it seems like they got into each other over the past few days.

Pidge is happy for them genuinely. She likes Keith and adores Allura. The sexual tension between the two was out of control and drove the rest of the team nuts. She remembers mentioning to Hunk that she wishes they'd just fuck and get it over with.

"Pidge! OMG!" Hunk laughed hysterically.

"Seriously!" She tapped on her computer feverishly, trying to program a new plane. Hunk is there for mechanical support.

"They are just bickering now."

"The other day she got mad at Keith for the coffee machine glitching after he used it." "But the wild shit is, she didn't start drinking it, until she realized he does!"

Hunk nodded in agreement. He was tinkering with the console of the plane.

"I noticed that too. She hated coffee before. I made her some and she said she preferred milkshakes. Keith walked in the commissary and got himself some, Allura has been drinking it ever since." Hunk laughed at the memory.

"It's like she follows him around helplessly, but starts with him when she can."

"Yes! That's why I said that!" She flung her arms in the air. "It's annoying. He needs to wear her our one good time!"

Hunk almost dropped his tools laughing. "I can't with you!"

"Hey, I call it like I see it." Pidge says confidently.

_Now it looks like they finally did it. Thank God. They were making us nuts!_

Pidge gazes out the window down at them making out on the hangar like they are alone in this world. It makes her a little jealous because she wishes she and Lance could be the same way. She's glad that they seemingly resolved their issues. Any idiot can see they're two halves of the same coin. Any idiot except Lance.

Lance on the other hand, decides inwardly that seeing Keith and Allura together is what he needed all along. A feeling of closure. He can move on. For the first time, he can stop wondering if she loves Keith more than him. She does. Her interactions with him are genuine and her adoring gaze is one he has never seen, not even with Lotor. It's been him all along.

Lance feels like a weight is lifted off of his shoulders. His talk with Veronica helped, but this was it. Out the corner of his eye he sees Pidge. He is mildly annoyed that he didn't see her for who she is sooner. A beautiful girl who is made for him. Her words rang in his head. She was under his nose all along.

Pidge studies Lance's face for more of a reaction but his expression is hard to determine. He seems a little troubled but she can't say for sure.

"Are you going to say something?" Pidge interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know Lance, you seem upset."

"I am."

_More upset with myself for not seeing how amazing you were earlier._

Lance extends his hand to hers as if he was going to hold it, but Pidge pulls away. He looks at her almost to get an explanation and he's met with a furious expression. One mixed with pain and anger. Pidge's hazel eyes are on fire.

"I don't know what you think this is Lance! But I am NOT your backup!"

Lance stunned, "Katie I-"

"No! She holds her hand up to stop him. "You don't get to do that. You have been all over the place!" "One minute you seem to like me back and the next minute you are staring out the window at Allura like a lost puppy!"

She turns to storm off, but Lance catches her arm.

"Katie, please it's not what you think!" He pleaded.

"I'm not trying to hurt you!"

"And you won't! Not if I have anything to do with it!" Pidge was shaking with anger.

_The nerve of him._

"I rather be Kinkade's first choice than your last!" With that she shoved Lance. It didn't physically hurt him, but it did emotionally.

As she storms off she yells behind her. "And don't call me Katie!"

Tears stung her eyes as she runs as fast as her little legs takes her.

Lance stood in silence after she left.

 _I was going to ask her to be with me._ Lance rubs his temples in frustration.

_I have to make this right._


	14. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura reflects on her time with Keith. She’s back ready to face the world and Keith is the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.

Flashback

Down at the hanger…

Keith and Allura are in a passionate embrace. Their arms reach around each other in a feverish manner. Her hands grip at his raven black locks and his are grasping her behind. The world can burn down around them at this very moment and they would be inclined to let it.

Suddenly in unison they slowed down as they both felt a new life force approach. Allura felt the mental messages of the mice, they told her that-

"What in the ancients are you both doing?" Coran asked in the most stern voice he could muster.

They jump apart as if they were busted by one of their parents. Allura's face was red with embarrassment. Flustered, she tries to gather her thoughts to explain this situation as it were. The mice ran up on Allura's left shoulder to greet her. "Hello friends." She whispered. 

 _Could have warned me sooner._ She conveyed to them telepathically. They shrugged at her.

"Oh Coran!" She smiled trying to gain her composure. Keith stood looking sheepish. Rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand and sliding his other around her waist as support. She glances at him quickly.

"We were just-"

Coran waved his hand to cut her off.

"Oh I see what you two were doing!"

"Keith you're deflowering the Princess!"

"Yes, about that, Keith and I are-"

"Coran. Let's walk and talk."

Keith interrupted Allura before she could spill the details. He wanted to speak with Coran as a man. Although he knows he isn't Allura's father, he is close to it. Keith wishes to seek approval from him about their engagement. It's not necessary per se, but he feels it's a gesture of respect.

Allura looked at Keith with relief. She did not feel like having this conversation right now and was glad he took the lead.

"Yes, Black Paladin leader, you tell me exactly what is happening here!"

Keith kisses Allura on the cheek and whispers in her ear. "I'll see you later, Allura."

Her cheeks burned with heat. She never told him how much she loves how his says her name. It gives her butterflies. She couldn't help but smile like a fool at the comment.

"I'll be waiting." She breathed back.

"Come on, come on!" Let's go Keith!" Coran rushed him. He could barely keep up the ruse of upset. He was quite happy they found each other, but wanted to have a little fun at their expense.

Allura happy that Keith freed her, decided to take a final look at the pod to make sure she did not leave anything behind. She and Keith went to the mall to look at rings and there she found a beautiful flower crown to wear from the florist.

Although, they didn't purchase any rings yet, she let Keith know a certain ring she was interested in.

"This one, right here Keith."

It was opal with diamonds and aquamarine studded around it. Keith thought it an odd choice.

"Why Opal Allura?"

"It's Majestic."

"Besides, it's your birthstone."

Keith looked at Allura with confusion and shock at the same time. 

_How would she know about birthstones? She is Altean._

"Allura, how do you know about birthstones?"

"Oh Pidge told me. When I found out earthlings celebrate birthdays, I set out to learn everything about it."

"Your birthday is special to me. She smiled shyly.

"It was the day the universe gave me you, as a gift."

Keith doesn't know how Allura does it, but she manages to get the deepest affection out of him on a dime. Right in front of the jeweler, Keith grabs her face and kisses Allura deeply. She barely caught her breath as his tongue enters her mouth.

"Oh my." She blushed. Keith met her forehead with his after their kiss and smiled. "I am sorry we can't get it today Allura," he says softly.

"I have to save up."

Allura was unmoved. "It's an earth custom Keith, not an Altean one. I would happily marry you without it."

Keith kisses her on the head. Just then, his eyes peered out into the mall hallway.

"Hey I just noticed, there is a milkshake bar across the hall."

"Oh my ancients! We must get some!"

"Get on the line, I'll meet you, Princess." Allura glances at him as if to scold him for calling her that, but she secretly loves it. She hurries across the hall.

Keith turns back to the jeweler, whose face is beaming with happiness.

"You two are a lovely couple."

"Thank you. May I have the ring she was looking at?" Also, these two wedding bands as well." The jeweler looked shocked. But happily takes Keith's card.

As the jeweler pulls the rings, Keith stopped him.

"Change your mind Mr. Kogane?"

"No, but I thought I should add an engraving."

The jeweler grabbed a piece of paper and pencil. He look up at him expectantly.

"Please engrave:"

"I belong to my beloved and she belongs to me."

_I have a surprise for you Princess._

 

* * *

 

Allura really wishes this weekend didn't have to end as she reviews the weekend in her mind. It was so refreshing and needed. When Allura asked Keith to elope with her earlier, he was initially thrilled at the idea, but ultimately thought it wasn't best for the team. Like it or not, they were a unit and needed to make decisions for everyone. The team would be pissed if they weren't included in their bliss. There were so many loose ends to mess with the cohesiveness of Voltron is disastrous while at war. Fighting against his own extreme introversion, he convinced her against her fears to wait.

"Okay Keith, but I do want to get married soon." She said running her hands in the bath water to make waves.

"Right after the war Allura, I promise."

Allura sighs. She knows he is right. She is still afraid that something will happen to him before they wed. They are at war after all. It would crush her if Keith died at war before she could become his wife. She lost one fiancé like that she couldn't lose Keith too. She just couldn't.

"Can we go back to Arus? She says hesitantly "I- I don't know if I can stay here." She is not sure how he feels since he has land here.

Keith still sitting behind her in the tub, leans his head forward on her shoulder and hugs her. Deep down he knew Allura felt awkward here. She spent a lot of time away from everyone. She seemed to alienate herself. Keith quietly observed Allura for a long time, which is why he knew where to find her early Friday morning when they first kissed. He'd been worried about her and didn't know what to say.

"We can go wherever you like. I can even sell this house. I know you don't feel at home here. I just offered it to you if you wanted it."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Really Keith? This is your father's home."

"No it's his land. I rebuilt here."

"I can rent it out or I can sell it." He shrugged.

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "It's whatever you want Allura."

Allura took a deep breath. So many emotions hit her at the same time. She doesn't want Keith to give up his home, but at the same time, she feels awfully unhappy. Keith's willingness to give everything up here is a testament to who he proved himself to be along. Loyal and in love with her.

"If you hadn't realized already," he mutters while softly kissing her shoulder.

"I'll follow you anywhere."

"You don't have to sell it." her voice barely above a whisper. She couldn't just let him do that. She loves Keith. She cannot let him give up everything for her. He's done so much already.

"I love you." He whispered in Allura ear. She shuddered from his tone.

If there were a soulmate to be had, Keith was it. No one is more suited for her. Allura stood up in the tub and looked down at Keith.

"I love you too."

Her heart quickened its pace just from the sight of him wet with bath water. Keith smiled up at her, not entirely willing to move yet. His black raven locks stuck to his face and neck. Allura took the time to really observe him. Every scar on his body was due to a war that he is fighting for her. She never thought of it before, but he took so many hits for her. His very naked body highlight each battle he fought for her. He was truly a knight. Her knight.

_I owe you my life._

Keith's six pack extended all the way down his torso. You could bounce a quarter off of his behind. And his loins, well they did not disappoint. He's huge. Her body thanks her every time he's inside her. Keith takes her breath away and has for quite some time.

Finally summoning strength, Keith stood up to get out of the tub. His movements were so careful and gazelle like. His violet eyes sparkled with admiration of Allura. Her eyes follows his every move.

_I would murder Haggar with my bare hands if she touches a hair on his gorgeous head._

As Keith dries off, Allura wraps her arms around Keith from behind. She buried her head in the back of his shoulder. A whiff of his scent filled her nose. They were both still naked but Allura feels so natural around Keith. Aside from making love from the past few days, he always had a knack for seeing deep inside of her and addressing her needs.

She ran her hands up and down his abs as her core began to throb with desire. Keith stops drying himself to glance over his shoulder at Allura. If he did not know any better, he would think she's aroused again.

He greeted over his shoulder as it that was the first time he seen her today.

"Hey."

She whispered in his ear, "I want you." Her hands slides down his torso and then she grabbed his penis. Keith breath catches. He almost lost his footing. Allura used her delicate hands to stroke him up and down. Taking care to rub every ripple and ridge from the base to tip, squeezing when especially when she reaches the tip.

Keith's mind is racing he can't get his thoughts together. Her touch drives him wild. Allura begins to nibble on his ear. Loving the way he responds to him. Keith hums along trying to keep from losing his cool, but damn she knows what she is doing.

"Do you like it?"

Without another word, he removes her hand from his sex. He turned around and shoved his tongue down her throat. She gasped inside his mouth in response. Her body warmed up although she should be shivering. She hadn't dried off after all. Allura's runs her nails up and down his back leaving like scratches on him. It did nothing but turn Keith on more.

He picked her up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He had a full blown pulsating erection. His heart beating a mile a minute. Keith carried Allura to his bed which is adjacent to the bathroom. His room is simple with a small nightstand a lamp and of course a queen size bed. The comforter was simple and warm. Of course Allura is so horny, she barely noticed the furnishings. Her handsome paladin turned fiancée is going to ravish her once again. She is so hot for him. She can hardly wait.

"How do you want it?" Keith breathed out totally ready to dive in at any moment. He laid Allura down and spread her legs open wide. He stroked his hands up and down her legs, inside and out stopping just before he reached her waiting vagina. Allura arches her back in desperation. Just his touch makes her moan.

He's positioned in front of her with both his hands on each on of her knees. Allura is squirming and breathing hard. Her vagina is spilling out cream she's so wet. Keith met her gaze with a sly smile. He isn't a man of many words but knows how to get his point across.

"Are you ready for me?" Allura eagerly nodded her head.

_I wish he would just go for it already!_

He licks his lips and smiles. He slides his face down between her legs and let his tongue be his guide.

OH! KEIIITHHH!

Allura's legs cradles his head as he takes his time drinking every ounce of her. His tongue slides up, down and around her folds. He takes his time. Her lady lips became a warm and engorged. He feels the sensation on his tongue. She tastes sweet to him. As he licks up and down within her V slowly and deliberately, he stuck two of his fingers inside and pumps them inside her. Her walls clenches onto his fingers tightly. She feels warm and juicy inside. His hand, covered with her cream. It gives him all the confidence he needs. He taps his fingers upward as he pulsates deeper inside her body. Allura's writhes violently. A small smirk creeps up on Keith's face. Allura feels it.

Omg, omg OMG! She yelled.

Ahhh!

"Damn you!"

"I love you too." Keith came up for air, just to say that. He pumps his fingers harder and slower this time looking at Allura directly from in between her legs. Every time he thinks she's about to cum, he stops. The teasing is almost too much. She grabs his head which is still between her legs.

"Don't stop Keith," she says strongly.

Allura was glistening like the ocean. She fits into his atmosphere. He never slept with Axca in his home. She was there before but only briefly. Deep down he knew if he was going to have sex with a woman here, it would be Allura and Allura only.

Keith takes a deep breath at the view of his future wife. Her freshly washed hair was wild across his bed. Her eyes closed and face flushed. She was panting and completely elsewhere. Her breast delightfully lays to each side of her. He wants to remember this. This moment of her in complete bliss and pleasure. He wants to remember her beautiful face and body. Hot just for him.

"Quiznak!" She breaks Princess protocol interrupting his thoughts. Keith has that effect on her. She grabs his hair in desperation.

"Wow, bad language Lu." Keith bit his lip a little. Part to keep from laughing but the other part because she's hot. She opens her eyes and tilts his head up to meet her gaze.

"Please."

"I want you so bad."

Keith resumes pumping his fingers inside her. He wants to prolong her desperation a little.

Allura never got this horny in her life. She dug her heels in the bed and arched her back violently. It's him, it's always him that made her like this. Many nights after watching him train, she pleasured herself. She eventually took out her frustration with him on Lance. But the whole time she silently called on Keith.

"Why must you torture me?" She whines.

Keith resumes licking her, but slowly. Suddenly he feels her muscles tense, as if she's ready to cum. He stops.

"You taste so good Allura, I couldn't help myself."

Allura still delirious from arousal scooted backward a little on the bed.

"Come here, Keith," she sighs out. He climbed up between her legs and meets her face. She grabbed his face and stuck her tongue down his throat. He pulled away slowly biting her bottom lip.

Their eyes locked on to each other for the briefest of seconds.

"What's the matter?" She asks searching his scarred face for answers. To her, the injury made him more beautiful.

"Nothing," Keith's voice raspy and low.

"I- I just love you so much."

"I never thought this would, ever happen Allura."

"I love your too." She kissed him slowly. She then wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Now, fuck me." Her voice more commanding than before.

"Hard."

Keith grabs her sides without another word and thrusts inside of Allura. She yelps, almost unprepared for the extreme pleasure he gave her. She claws at his back as he pumps inside of her. Moaning and winding the whole time. Allura can't get used to how big he is. Keith's penis grips by every fold and muscle inside of her and he savors every thrust.

Allura watches him with extreme intensity as he dragged in and out of her. Keith's eyes are closed and it was clear he is trying to keep from cumming so soon. She pulled him down to kiss her. He met her lips passionately while grinding on her sex. Allura shivered with pleasure.

"You like that?" He breathed in her ear, never breaking his moderate pace. Grinding and pumping as deep as he can get inside her.

"Yesssss!" She moans out. He straightens up and lifts her right leg to his shoulder. This allowed him deeper access. Allura shifts to accommodate.

"You feel so good." He moans out. Admiring her body he continues to pump harder and harder. Keith takes the opportunity to kiss her leg up the inside of it. He then bends her leg so he could kiss her ankle. Then finally he took part of her toe in his mouth, all while he thrusting her… hard.

"OOOOOHHH Keith!" She yelps. Her high pitch voice bounces off the walls.

Allura grabs the bed sheets desperately trying to hold it together. The rough edges of his penis and scrotum rubbed so delightfully against her folds.

Feeling her walls tighten as if she was going to come, Keith pulls out.

"Oh my Keith, why'd you stop?"

"Turn over on your side." Keith orders as if he slipped back into leader mode. Allura completely turned on by this change in demeanor, complies.

_Why is he so naughty?_

He climbs over her to her backside as if to spoon her. Keith slides his hand between her legs from behind. Allura's breath caught yet again.

"Why must you torture me?' She whined softly.

"I didn't know that's what I was doing." Keith teases her while rubbing her wet mound and at the same time kissing her ear.

He took his member and stroked her folds from behind. "Is this what you want Allura?" He taunted her in her ear.

"Yes." She says breathlessly.

He planned to enter slowly but she bucks so he finds himself inside faster. Keith grabs her Allura's breast for leverage.

"Fuck!" He exclaims almost losing control. Keith pounds feverishly deep inside her waiting pussy. This time, it feels too good to prolong. Allura's supple ass rubbing against his jewels. A desperate moan escaped his lips.

"Uhhh!"

 _Don't come, don't come,_  he prayed to himself. Gathering some of his composure he decides to taunt her a little. Keith whispers in her ear. "Come for me."

With that Allura arched her back humming, not able to form words to respond. He pumped harder and faster. His skin slapping against her backside.

Keith whispers again in her ear, with a lower voice, "come for me." His voice more throaty.

Keith hands roams Allura's body. From her breasts to her belly and back again. He squeezes them softly. He's careful not to hurt her. The sensation of his touch is enough to send Allura reeling. She grabs a nearby pillow as her body shuddered with an orgasm that shot through her body like a bold of lighting.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Keith lost control immediately after, unloading everything he had inside of her.

"Shit!" His body erupts in such pleasure he couldn't hold it together. He held on to Allura tightly as she squirms to calm herself down.

"Don't move Lu!" He says desperately panting now. His face buried in her hair, breathing her in.

Allura didn't respond verbally she just clung to the sheets in front of her. Breathing as if she ran a race, her heart is thumping outside her chest.

Finally after he finished, Keith slumps behind her. He's exhausted for real now. Allura turns her body to face him. His weary face met hers. Allura kisses his nose before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"That was amazing." Her eyes gazes adoringly in his.

He caresses her face. "You're amazing."

"Hmph, I wish that was true." Allura looked down as if to gain strength.

"Keith."

"Hmmm?" His eyes now closed well on the way to another nap. He answers wearily.

"I'm a mess without you."

* * *

 

Allura climbed down from the pod, satisfied that she left nothing. The mall trip yielded new clothes, a beautiful flower crown and a milkshake. Even though she loved ring shopping and slurping on milkshakes, the best thing was she got to spend time with Keith. Alone.

Now she is back to the business of getting her people back. Allura couldn't let her people stay in the hands of that lunatic Haggar and Lotor. To think, that she was going to marry him. She's already angry at herself for being near him. She must free her people and rebuild with them.

But now, she feels more prepared than ever. Although she hates that their alone time was cut short, this is the best she felt in years. She can do anything, that includes getting her people back. Keith made her feel like that. In fact- she realized, he always made her feel like that.

She walks dreamily through the hanger where she feels the presence of a familiar quintessence. She snapped out of her happy place to see all to familiar set of beautiful blue eyes.

"Lance!" She said a little surprised he's standing there. She wonders how much he saw.

"Hi Allura." He says with a confidence in his voice she wasn't used to hearing.

"We need to talk."


	15. Face the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has to atone for her behavior and Coran has fun at Keith’s expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it, I cannot seem to finish this. It’s like- I feel like I have to now make up for this crap show that is season 8. SIGH. No boning in this chapter folks. I actually have to write plot. But I wont keep you starved for too long...

Time to face the music

Back in Coran quarters…

"Have a seat Keith."

Keith sits down, not sure what to expect from Coran. He is quite stern right now. Although he isn't afraid of Coran, he respects him. He doesn't want him to be upset with him.

Coran starts pacing back and forth. He stops to face Keith who has the most boyish expression on his face. A far cry from his usual aloof or commanding demeanor.

"You spent the weekend with the princess?"

"Well I-"

"Don't answer that!" Coran exclaimed. "I don't need to know the particulars!" He begins pacing again.

"I can surmise that from the way your two were," he pauses to look at Keith with an arched eyebrow.

"Shall I say it? It is obvious that you two consummated your relationship?"

Keith not able to take this anymore stood up.

"Look Coran, I-"

"No one said you can speak Paladin leader!" Coran snapped. "Allura is Royalty! You haven't gone through the right protocol!"

"I asked her to marry me Coran!" Keith blurted out. Coran froze and his eyes grew wide. "She accepted my proposal." He then looks down to the floor as if to summon more strength.

"I love her." Keith's voice broke as he said it.

"I wanted to ask you for your blessing." Coran stares at Keith in complete shock.

"I know, I know, I'm not Altean Royalty." Keith begins to pace now, his arms flail at his side. "I'm just a juvenile delinquent, Garrison dropout orphan that ended up in space, serving a space princess. But it doesn't change the fact that I love her. I loved her from the day I saw her. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her." Keith's words spilled out like a waterfall. He could no longer hold his feelings about Allura.

"I am at her mercy. I would die for her okay?"

Coran stood still and perfectly quiet. Tears threatened his eyes, but Keith is unaware of his softening demeanor.

"The shit just won't go away." He chokes out the words barely keeping his emotions under control. He pressed the bridge of his nose with his two fingers to release the stress of this conversation.

"I know that I may not be worthy of her, but –"

"Stop!" Coran commanded. The strength of Coran's voice startled Keith for a second. He stops in his tracks.

"There is no one more worthy of Allura." He smiled brightly.

"Keith, I love you like a son. I never said thank you for looking after her, for saving her life and all of ours. We are all indebted to you."

"I see how much you love her. I – " He pauses to smile briefly gathering his words.

"I actually told the mice to tell you where Allura was." Tears began to roll down Coran's face.

"I knew you two loved each other and needed a little push." Keith stood with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

 _What_?

"It paid off better than I imagined."

Keith stuck his had out to shake Coran's. Instead, Coran hugs him. In typical Keith fashion, is taken aback by the gesture. Coran nearly crushes him.

"Uh Coran, you. are. Crushing. me."

Coran lets go of Keith immediately when he learns that Keith can't breathe.

"Oh sorry Keith." He smiled, letting him down. "If you wanted my blessing, you already have it. I just thought I would have a little fun at your expense."

Keith smirks a little shaking his head.

"Gee thanks Coran for the heart attack." Keith says starting toward the door.

"Don't mention it!" He says twirling his mustache. "Now you better hope you didn't get her pregnant! Or else we will need to have another talk!" Coran laughed a little at the thought.

Keith chuckled under his breath. "Can't promise that."

He walks out only to hear Coran call after him, "She better not be!"

* * *

 

Lance and Allura walked to a small lounge just off of the hanger. It is mainly there for those who are working on the planes and it's repairs. A place where those can get coffee and snacks without coming inside to get food.

Allura feels the tension built up in her chest. She feels like such a horrible person now. She wasn't self aware enough to identify her feelings sooner. If she admitted to herself that she already loved Keith, she wouldn't have dragged Lance into her web. It was selfish and wrong. She feels awful. Unwilling to run from her fate any longer, she dove in as Lance made coffee. Her stomach was in knots.

"Lance."

"Yes Allura." He responds without taking his eyes off the coffee maker.

"I am so sorry," she says with tears already rolling down her face. "I led you on. Even though at the time I did not think that was the case. But I should've known how I felt about him."

"It's okay Allura." Lance turned to face her now. His demeanor was weirdly calm. She is used to his jealously. Lance never did well with Keith even looking at her- or any man for that matter. His confident calm presence right now was different.

"It's not okay Lance. I kissed him. I kissed Keith. He did not cross the line with me. I went for him. I acted on feelings that I harbored a long time. I was afraid. Afraid to love him. He is just such a mystery to me and I finally could not hold it in anymore."

She sputtered on, frustrated with her feelings at the time. "I was selfish. I hurt you and you did not deserve it. I am so sorry Lance."

Lance walked over to Allura with a tissue he grabbed off the counter. He tilted her head to him and wiped her tears. She looked up at Lance. He had such a reassuring look in his eyes. As usual, he was so tender with her.

"It's okay Allura. I knew for a long time you loved Keith. It's my fault that I allowed things to go to far. You weren't the only one who acted selfishly. I was selfish too. I wanted you so bad for myself, I didn't consider that how you really felt."

Allura's eyes grew wide. "You knew?"

"How?"

Lance takes a deep breath. Willing the coffee to finish dripping. He needed something to distract him from this conversation.

"Although I had my suspicions before, I knew when we had our fight with him. You were so upset with him for leaving. I did not completely realize that until you blurted it out at him. I knew you were sad when he left, but I didn't know how bad it hurt you until then."

Now the tears streamed down her face at a faster pace. She's crying. Actually crying. Allura overcome with emotion at the memory. Keith leaving her alone was the most painful time for her. She felt like Keith was the only one she could confide in. He understands her at her core. No one understood her like that except maybe her father. Lance tries, but he cannot relate to the feeling of being alone. Allura literally has no family. She and Keith found each other and fills each other's empty spaces in their hearts. When he left, it left Allura empty and alone.

Lance handed her more tissue in an attempt to stop her tears. He then turned back around to put sugar and milk in his coffee, that finally stopped dripping.

_This machine is old._

"I didn't understand why you were so mad," he continued. "It's not like he left us without a paladin."

"Then I realized, you loved him," Lance said stirring his coffee. He turned back around and looked up at Allura. His eyes caring and adoring.

"That is why you were upset he left."

Allura bowed her head now trying to gather herself. She's embarrassed she didn't realize it herself.

"I should've known," she croaked out. "I was so afraid. You didn't deserve this."

Lance places his coffee down and stands in front of Allura, he tilts her head up at him again. He wanted to gaze into her blue kaleidoscope eyes one last time. He wanted to get the point across that he loves her but understands completely. For the first time he has clarity.

"I love you Allura. I always will. But I love you enough to let you go," he smiles wistfully at her.

"This weekend allowed me time to think. I couldn't make you happy and if you aren't happy, I won't be happy."

Lance wipes more tears from Allura's now red face with another tissue. She's crumbling before him.

"Keith makes you happier than I have ever seen." His expression soft and reassuring. "I cannot tell you how happy that makes me."

" Please don't worry about me Allura."

With that, Allura hugs Lance. "I only hope we can still be friends Lance." As much as he realizes he has feelings for Pidge, Allura's touch still sets his heart ablaze. He isn't sure when he'll get past that.

_Get it together, Lance._

Lance puts on a smile so bright, anyone would think he was back to his old self. He conjures his usual jolly tone. He releases Allura from the hug. "Of course!"

"We will always be friends!"

"Thank you." Allura says, grateful that he doesn't hate her. "I am not good with those video games you and Pidge play." She says sheepishly. That will have to remain something you do with her, she smiles bashfully.

Lance expression darkens and that jolly demeanor leaves as fast as it came. Sadness suddenly washes over him.

_Pidge. Damn. How am I going to fix that?_

"Well she is mad at me now, so I do not know."

"Mad? What for?" Allura's curiosity took hold of her.

Lance sighs at their argument they just had. "I don't think I should say right now."

"Well, she wont stay mad for long."

Lance looks up at Allura. "How do you know?" Optimism evident in his voice.

"Well, I am not sure if I should say, but I think she fancies you a bit." Allura smiles shyly. She is not sure how Lance will take the news.

"I know Allura. She told me a few days ago."

"Well?" Allura's eyes lit up in excitement. The more she thought about it, the more they thought they were cute together.

"I have to work it out with her. She thinks I don't like her, where the truth is, I hadn't thought about it much until lately."

"Well if there is anything I can do, let me know." She winks at him.

"Hey now, don't flirt too much, it's how we got into trouble in the first place." Lance finger guns her.

Allura giggles at the comment, "Noted."

Lance picks up his coffee and heads to the door. "I guess I ought to be off. I have to go on an apology tour."

"Be safe out there Lance." Allura says with a soft smile on her face.

He turns his head around so he can see her over his shoulder. "Sure thing Princess."

Just then the mice run up to Allura. She smiles at her little friends who are filled with chatter. They missed her over the weekend. They proceeded to tell her everything they saw with Lance and Pidge.

"Really?"

She pauses and smiles to herself. "Well I guess we are going to have to have to help them fix it."


	16. Intimate conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is on his apology tour. He is successful with Keith but not so much with Pidge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little platonic Kidge in here folks. A little plance and a pissed off Allura. Still no bump and grind. Next chapter, I promise!

Intimate conversations

Two months prior…

Keith was on cloud nine. He finished up his conversation was Coran. He also spoke to Shiro only to learn he over reacted about his mom. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

He only met Krolia a couple of years prior, but he is protective over her. As much as he loves Shiro, he cannot stomach the thought of him being intimate with his mother. It's too weird. Keith hasn't seen her much lately as she have been on Blade missions. He misses her terribly. He only hopes to see her in person soon. He wants to share his engagement with is mom with Allura present. He told Shiro and he was excited to hear about the engagement. He wants to personally marry them himself. He swore Shiro to secrecy on the matter and promised he would share his sentiments with Allura. Lost in his thoughts, he presses his hand to the door of his quarters only to hear his name.

"Keith."

He turns around to see Lance there looking sheepish, with his hands in his pockets.

"You have a minute?"

Keith motioned him inside. He isn't sure how this conversation will shake out.

"Sure. What can I help you with?"

Lance seemed nervous. He however, found resolve. "Listen, I am sorry."

"For?"

"For everything. For blowing up at you with Allura. For snapping on you in space, for just being an overall jack ass."

Keith raised his eyebrow at Lance. He's genuinely surprised at his candor.

"Your words, not mine." He says nonchalantly as sets his things down.

Lance chuckled. "I know Keith…" Lance seems not to know where to go with this conversation. Keith picks up on it.

"For what it's worth Lance, I'm sorry too. I should not have pulled my bayard out on you. That was uncalled for." Lance glances up at Keith in relief and mild surprise. The sentiment makes him smile a little.

"It's fine, I knew you wouldn't kill me." He pats Keith's shoulder.

Keith shot a slight menacing look at Lance over his shoulder. "Are you sure about that?"

Lance shuddered completely taken aback by the comment. "Wh-what?"

"I'm joking." Keith shook his head laughing.

Lance breathed out a sigh of relief. "Your jokes need work Keith."

Keith cracked a small smile. "I don't doubt it."

With that, Lance gave Keith another pat on the shoulder as to conclude this very awkward but needed conversation.

"Okay, I have one more stop on my apology tour," Lance said with his usual playfulness.

"What? Apology tour?" Keith didn't get what he meant.

"Never mind team leader." He smiled and saluted Keith on the way out his quarters.

"Hmph, well that went better than I thought." Keith shook his head and got himself a shower.

* * *

 

6 weeks later

The alarm went off. Everything got crazy fast. They learned that Honerva was attacking several planets and realized her energy was coming from Oriande. They attempted to go to there to attack, only to be met with several mechas blocking their way. They almost did not get out alive.

Honerva shot dark magic up and split their lions up. Keith was personally affected by the hit. While he doesn't remember anything after that, he was told that Allura unlocked another Blue lion weapon and singlehandedly froze three mechas at once. She doesn't know how she did it, but the team theorizes she channeled her rage into the lion, therefore manifesting weapon that was so desperately needed to save the team and Keith. One of the mechas shattered due to the subzero temperature. It bought the team enough time to tow the black lion to Atlas and wormhole out.

As soon as they were in Atlas's hanger, Allura ran from her lion frantic to reach Keith in the black lion. She found him lifeless in his chair. She grabbed him from his seat and laid him down on the floor as the team made their way up. Allura touched Keith to revive him but he was barely coherent.

"Allu-rrra?" Keith's eyes fluttered open slightly. "Yes, my love. She choked out the words. She was already crying.

"Rest." She kissed him softly, trying to keep it together. But tears were spilling from her eyes hot and fast dropping on his face. Before she could say anything more Shiro was upon them.

"Get him to a pod now!" Hunk picked Keith up and hauled him out. Shiro followed him behind. The team started to leave when they noticed she hadn't moved. Allura just sat on her knees still shaken up from what happened. Pidge and Lance (who still haven't talked since their fight) exchanged glances with each other. Both decided silently to get Allura themselves.

"Allura, are you coming?" Pidge asked her as softly as possible. But she didn't respond. She was still on the floor, now rocking herself back and forth.

"Allura, are you okay?" Lance touched her shoulder only for her to glance up at him with hot tears in her eyes. Her eyes weren't of sadness, instead it's anger and fury.

"She is going to pay for that!"

Pidge and Lance glanced at each other once more. This time with worry.

Allura stood, with the most anger and determination they've ever seen on her face. Her hands were balled up and her face burning with rage. She looked as if she was going to explode. Allura is livid.

"She almost killed him!" She paces rapidly. Pidge and Lance are shifting nervously. They never saw her so upset, ever. Her bun was drooping down in a tangled mess. Allura was completely beside herself.

"We could have all died! She yelled to the point where her voice echos off the walls.

"I will stop her if it is the last thing I do!"

Just then Pidge walked up to Allura and hugged her. Allura crumbled to the ground.

"We all will Allura. I promise." She whimpered out desperate to calm her.

"You don't understand!" She yelled out, her voice frantic.

"I can't do this without you all. I can't do any of this without —him!" Her voice shrieked. Allura's cries are hysterical now. Allura was prepared for a lot in her life, but this war and everything in it is single handedly stripping her very training, her nobility, her very existence from her. The paladins, Coran and Keith are all she has left. She doesn't even have her crown. The stress is finally too much for her to conceal.

Lance joined them with in a group hug. "You won't have to Allura." Allura stopped sobbing just long enough to respond in a hushed tone.

"Thank you."

* * *

 

It's a few days from the fundraising gala and it's been crazy. Allura's not only consumed with war, but also her speech that she has to make at the gala- a gala that had been postponed due to more war activity.

Allura's buried under diplomacy and Keith hates it. Their weekend together was forever ago. He hasn't been able to make love to her since then and it's wearing on him. They've just been either fighting this war or too tired to even think. There doesn't seem to be an end in sight and for once, he is actually looking forward to a break. Even if it means a gala with a bunch of annoying dignitaries from other planets clamoring for time with him and his Princess.

The last time he spent any alone time with her was when he woke up from being in the crytopod just a week prior. He almost died. Allura stayed the night with him making sure he was ok. When he woke up, she was sitting there waiting in the med bay in the dark. The room is white and sterile. Nothing adorns it except some get well cards, balloons and flowers. People from all over sent there love for Keith. Krolia was there, but Allura insisted she would stay the night. With that, Krolia retired to the barracks, only to get called away again. She told Allura to keep her posted on her son's condition.

As soon as he opened his eyes, Allura hugged him. Keith looked up at her and realized her eyes we puffy and tired. His vision was extremely blurred and he was freezing. He soon realized that she was alone in the room with him. The room was dark and his eyes were struggling to adjust.

"What happened?"

Allura kissed him without response.

He broke away when he was struggling to breathe. "I'm ok Allura. Don't kill me now that I am awake."

"I'm sorry Keith." Her eyes red from crying.

Keith touched her cheek to caress it. "Are you okay?"

"I am now that you are awake." She bit her lip slightly with concern.

Keith observed Allura's frail demeanor and began to worry.

"Why aren't you resting, Allura?"

"And leave you alone? Not on your life Keith." Keith started massaging his temples in an attempt to rub away his inevitable stress headache.

"I can't sleep without knowing you're ok." She admitted softly.

"I guess you really mean that huh?" He chucked weakly.

"You bet." She kissed him again.

"Now let's go." Allura not up for conversation, pulled out a wheelchair to guide him out.

"It's a long way to my room Allura and I am tired. I can rest here. It's not much but I am ok."

"That is why are coming to my room tonight, it's closer." Keith's eyes up lit up and he smirked at her. "Besides," She continued. "The bed here is hard as a rock."

Keith smiled as brightly as he could in his weakened state. Oddly enough, he never slept in her room before and for some reason the thought of it made him happy. She's inviting him into her world. Although they are an engaged couple, there were still a lot of firsts happening in their relationship. Allura being more and more open to him, is one of them.

"I love you."

Allura smiled at him, "You better."

* * *

 

Present day…

Keith's headed to the training room. He is finally back in the condition to fight. They are no closer to finding out what Honerva's motives are and things are more hectic than ever. He wants to get his head back into the game. Allura fussed over him enough in her quarters but as soon as he got the strength to move around he went back to his own. Not that he did not want to spend time with her, but he felt like a burden to her.

Keith enters the training room, only to see that it is being occupied by a very pretty tiny Paladin.

Pidge.

Keith couldn't help but notice that she looked girlier than he has ever seen her. Pidge truly came out of her shell. She seems incredibly confident these days. Keith feeling like a big brother, felt extremely proud of her.

Pidge did not hear him coming in. Keith knows how to walk quietly from his time in the blades. He decided instead of interrupting her, he decides to watch and wait until she was done. Keith folds his arms and takes up a post against the wall. She's fighting with everything she has, and so far made it to level 7.

_She looks pissed._

After Pidge trashed the last robot, Keith made his presence known. Keith gave her a slow clap. Pidge almost dropped her bayard, he startled her.

"Welcome back Keith." She said with slight sarcasm in her voice. She retracted her bayard and sits down on a bench against the wall, to catch her breath. Keith joins her.

"Are you ok?"

"Nope and I don't want to talk about it." Pidge says flatly.

"Okay," Keith gets up and dusts himself off. "I'll leave you to it."

Pidge suddenly thought better of it. "Wait!" Keith stops and turns back around.

"I'm sorry Keith. I did not mean to push you away."

"It's fine. I think I own the stock in being aloof Pidge. I get it." He says reassuringly.

Pidge begins to fiddle with her hair tie to make her ponytail tighter as it loosened up during training.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I see that you and Allura are a thing now…" Keith raises his eyebrow at her.

_A thing? She doesn't know the half._

"How did you get through watching Lance with Allura…Together?"

That was a tough question for Keith. Not being close to Allura was a nightmare for him. Of course Keith doesn't divulge how hard it was for him to Pidge.

"Well, its not like their connection was too obvious. They didn't make things obvious. So I was able to ignore it and focus on our missions."

Pidge folded her arms and sighed.

"You're in love with Lance, aren't you?"

"It's that obvious?"

Keith sighs. "I know what love looks like, you had it bad for awhile."

"So what do I do? I see you got Allura to pay attention to you." Keith struck by the question, thought for a second before he answered.

"I did not do anything Pidge. I just remained her friend until she paid attention. I stuck by her side and supported her. Allura came around on her own."

"Hmph." Frustration washed over her face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you." Keith hung his head a little, his voice dropped an octave.

Pidge breathes out a long sigh. "It's nothing like that. He and I got into a fight a couple of months ago. Although he has tried to apologize- he even sent me peanut butter cookies, I really don't want to hear it. I don't like feeling like I am second rate."

"Listen Pidge, I don't advise you do things like me. I handle my feelings—differently." He placed his hand on her shoulder as if to encourage her.

"You have to do what is right for you. But if Lance tried to make amends... Maybe you should hear him out? I mean, doesn't he deserve that?"

"It doesn't bother you Keith that you are like the third person she chose?"

Pidge's words stung Keith to the core. He gritted his teeth at the thought. He wasn't expecting that.

"Was I really the third person?"

Pidge realized the gravity of her words and retracted.

"I mean, don't you ever wonder if you are just another someone to fill in her bleeding heart?"

Keith took a deep breath to gather his thoughts before responding. This I was a tender spot for him as he once felt as Pidge did.

"Pidge, everyone is not me or you. To be able to look at someone and decide right away that person is our soulmate. Life doesn't work like that. Sometimes, a person has to walk through a journey in other to realize that maybe someone is for them."

"Life isn't as black and white as it appears."

Pidge is shocked that Keith is such a philosopher at heart.

_I should talk to Keith more often._

"Wow. That was the smartest shit I ever heard." Keith laughed at the remark.

"Thank you." His humility drips off of the sentence while trying to erase the bashfulness off his face.

"I guess I will just move on. Pidge declared fixing her shirt that is now covered in sweat. "I don't know if he will get over her."

"He will have to." Keith leans back on the wall placing his hands behind his head.

"She and I are a _thing_ now." He smirked.

Pidge laughed out loud at him repeating her comment. "I guess you have a point there!"

Keith stood up, feeling satisfied that he helped Pidge.

"You have a lot going for you Pidge, don't give up. And don't ever sell yourself short."

"But I am short." She says impishly.

"You know what I mean!" Keith exclaims exasperated. He is not used to having intense conversations. Fighting fits him much better.

Pidge gathered her things and started to the door. Her talk with Keith made her feel so much better. He really is a good friend. She understands now why Allura is so hung up on him. Why she's always been hung up on him...

Keith walked to the control panel to select his workout.

"Hey Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I am happy I know you."

Keith's eyes lit up and he smiled ever so slightly. The sentiment made his heart want to explode, but he doesn't show it.

"Thanks Pidge. I'm happy I know you too." With that, Pidge steadies her bag on her shoulder and leaves.

Keith found himself in the training room alone and started at level 15. He was crushing it, until he realized he's being watched.

Against the door is, Allura. She's not in her paladin armor nor is she in her Garrison uniform. She's in white halter dress. Her breasts are propped up ever so slightly in it. Her skin warm brown in contrast to her tresses made her skin seem as if it was glowing. Her silver tresses was hair was down and she had red pumps on. She sported a red lipstick on her lips. Keith's mouth began to salivate at the sight of her. Allura's intense effect on Keith gets stronger by the day. He is completely captivated by her.

"Allura."

Her name on his lips is what honey would sounds like if it could sing.

Just then, the training robot knocked him over, reminding him that he's still training. He sliced it open and then stopped the training.

He's panting now.

"Keith." She breathed out his name as it was a melody. She couldn't take her eyes off of how gorgeous he looks. His black shirt was tight against his skin and his biceps pressed through it. Keith glistened with sweat. She felt heat rush between her legs. She's always been extremely taken with his appearance. It's like he grows more handsome by the day. With the exception of a steamy kissing sessions in between missions, they haven't had sex in forever now. Allura is dying. Her eyes filled with desire. Today, she wants Keith in between her legs again she is determined to have him tonight.

"I have a surprise for you, Keith." Her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Come with me." Allura pants out the words. Struggling to calm herself down from the sight of him.

Picking up on her lustful vibe he flashes her a seductive smile. "Whatever you say Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, please leave a comment. I mean damn what do I have to do to get some love here?


	17. Welcome Home Mr. Kogane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura has a surprise for her fiancée and Krolia surprises them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff. A taste of emotion. You know how I do. Just enjoy it :)

Chapter 17

Welcome home Mr. Kogane

Allura made sure to have Keith blindfolded before the got to their final destination. Allura instructed Keith dress nicely as she did for this evening. He had no idea what she was up to, but he complied. He wore a black button down and dress pants and black designer shoes. He sported a designer belt that Shiro gave him for his birthday. Shiro also bought him the shoes. He never actually thought he would wear it, but here he was. Allura looked at him when he stepped out the bathroom at his quarters with approval. Almost as if she wanted to strip him right there.

"Is this ok Allura?"

She allowed her eyes to roam up and down his body before responding. Her lips parted at the sight of Keith. Her eyes sparkled with lust. Keith radiates sexiness. What makes him more irresistible is he doesn't know it. Allura's mind wondered to what she wanted him to do to her. With a shy smile she replied,

"Yes of course my love."

_You have no idea._

As they walked into where Allura wanted Keith to go, his senses went into overdrive. He could smell food and fragrance that can only be juniberries. He could hear Kosmo nearby.

"Are you ready?" Allura whispered in Keith's ear softly. The sensation of her breath on his ear excited him a little.

"Yes." Keith in an impatient tone. Keith hates surprises, it trips him out. He could be walking a plank and he wouldn't know. Nevertheless, he knows Allura would never hurt him. He trusts her implicitly. Besides, the smell of food and floral says good stuff is ahead.

Allura gently removes the blindfold. He's home but it looks different inside. Allura apparently moved some of her things inside his home. She purchased some lamps and added some curtains to each room. Awe transformed Keith's face. She put pictures of his Mom, Dad and himself in new frames. Her own parents holographic images and Coran's photos were next to theirs.

Allura also added some recent photos they snapped of each other along with the other paladins and the blades. All photos had new frames. Music filled the room and the dining room table had a new white tablecloth. A food spread with fondue and champagne dressed the table, with lit candles dotted through the place. Allura even strung up lights in the room to mimic stars. The scene is extremely romantic. Allura brought new food bowls for Kosmo and a mini home for the mice was in the corner. Keith doesn't do emotion, but he felt tears coming from a mile away. He's struggling like hell to keep it together. Shiro was the only person that who went out of his way for him. For Allura to do this, he couldn't of dreamt it.

Keith gazes around the room allowing his eyes to fall on everything she touched. The pictures, the lamps, the curtains. He's flabbergasted. Allura doesn't want to stay on earth. He's ready to sell his home because of how unsettled she feels. He loves her, so for her to do this… It's such a big effort.

Allura unsure of what to make of his silence spoke first.

"Do you like it? I know that you said that this was my home too. I hope you aren't upset with me. I know I said I did not want to live on earth- that part is still true. But while we are here, I thought I should at least try to make it a place for us both."

Keith is still too overwhelmed to speak, instead he walks around in bewilderment still trying to process all she did. His fingers touch everything she added to his home. Allura gets more nervous as the seconds pass.

"This is what I was doing in our spare time, that is why we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together outside of our missions."

Allura began to shift from one foot to another trying to calm her nerves. "I used the key you gave me and went to the mall. I had to barter a lot for this stuff, but I thought it would fit the décor you already set up."

Allura rambled on, trying to fill the silence with words.

"Hunk and Romelle helped me set it all up. He and Romelle helped me cook everything. Pidge and Romelle helped me choose this outfit. She took her dress and fanned it out for him.

I was concerned it was too sexy but Pidge thought you would like it. Romelle says red looks great on me, and well… I thought I would try it! Hunk said I should put some music on, I am not sure of the singer but-"

Keith grabs Allura and kissed her with everything he had. She melted into his arms, her nervousness suddenly washes away.

"Remind me to thank them later." Keith panted out after slowly breaking their kiss.

"You like it?"

"I love it and I love you," he beamed.

"Oh good!" Allura happily clapped her hands.

"I hope you like the food it's-"

Keith kissed her again and Allura moans in his mouth. Keith backs her into a wall all the while kissing her. He craved the taste of her lips.

"You don't want to eat?" Allura manages to slip out between kisses.

Keith hummed out, "Not yet, I want to thank you properly first." Allura feeling the warmth in her panties, was close to giving in.

Allura moans out of the kiss. "Keith," She pants almost overwhelmed with passion like he is. "I don't want the food to get cold."

Keith sighs. "Okay Allura, but only because you took time to make it for me." He smiles kissing her on her lips softly.

"But after, it's game over."

"Game over?" She asked inquisitively.

"Never mind," Keith smirked.

"You'll see."

After leaving Keith's home, Hunk and Romelle jumped in a cab and went to the park for lunch. He packed a bag that was chock filled with food, blankets and tents to have a nice late afternoon picnic and stargazing later on. Romelle could hardly contain her excitement. It's been a couple of months since they started dating officially and alone time couldn't be more scarce. With Romelle joining finally joining the Garrison as a cadet and Hunk being a paladin, she is thrilled that they are getting her one on one time she desperately wants.

They approached their intended spot after a short hike on the hill. Hunk spread out the blanket with their food and sat down.

"It's so beautiful here! " She mused. "I mean its not Altea- but what is?"

"Yeah I understand that." Hunk looks at her concerned. She doesn't talk much about her time on the colony, the friends and family she lost and how that makes her feel. Lately, she and Allura have been tasked to speak with some of the Alteans they managed to capture. They've been calling her a trader. Although Romelle puts on a brave face, the stress of it must hurt.

"How do you like training Romelle?"

"It's fine. I really like flying. You feel so free. It helps me clear my mind."

Hunk chuckled knowingly. "Yeah I feel like I need therapy after flying. I could never really get used to it. But for the good of the universe, I had to power through, you know?"

Romelle smiled. "That is what I think is so great about you Hunk. You push through no matter what and you remain joyful. It's a wonderful trait to have. Reminds me of my father…" She trailed off. Her eyes began to glisten.

"Are you okay Romelle?"

"Yeah, I am fine. She puts on a bright smile and grabs a strawberry. Hunk is not buying it. He takes a piece of her hair that wandered in her face and places it behind her ear. She gazes up at Hunk and met his kind eyes.

"I know this can't be easy for you. You don't have to pretend with me."

Romelle sighs, allowing her countenance to darken some.

"It's just… I have no family or friends anymore. At least not from my colony. I am grateful to Keith and Krolia for rescuing me- but I don't even get to talk to them as much anymore. Keith seems to be tied up with missions, war and now- Allura. He kind of became my friend, you know? I spent most days crying coming back from that colony where my friends were dying. He was there for me. He- he is so kind."

Tears start to roll down her face.

"Yeah Keith is a cool dude. Most of us thought he was mean, but he's the nicest person you can ever know. The guy will run into danger for literally anyone." The corners of Hunk's eyes crinkle with a warm smile.

"I can honestly say now, he is one of my best friends."

Romelle formed a half smile. "I am so happy for meeting him and Krolia. Krolia is always running around. It's hard to talk to her too. She is so busy." Romelle drops her head in sadness.

"Then I met Allura. She is amazing, all her own. We bonded, but…" Her voice trailed off, tears began to flow from her eyes.

"I miss my family. I miss Bandor…" Her voice cracked.

"Why me?"

Sensing her pain, Hunk took her into an embrace. Romelle unable to hold it together anymore, sobs uncontrollably.

"What's going to happen to my friends? Are they dead? The Blades couldn't find them!"

Hunk started rubbing her back in the attempt to comfort her. Romelle found his touch soothing.

"I'm sorry Hunk." Romelle wiped her eyes with her hands. "I'm ruining our date."

"You're wrong Romelle. He releases his hug and wipes her tears with a napkin.

"Anytime with you is wonderful. I'm honored you chose me to share your feelings with." Hunk smiled wistfully.

"I wish I could fix this for you. I wish you didn't have to hurt like this. But know that if you need me to be there for you, just- just say the word."

Romelle threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly.

"Thank you. You have no idea what that means to me."

Keith and Allura sat down for dinner, however dinner was a bit informal. It's less formal than Allura is used to. But who needs formalities now? Allura is in Keith's home- a home he's now sharing with her. No Altean royal protocol here. No audience of dignitaries expecting her to act appropriate. No one at the Garrison staring at her as if she is supposed to live up to what they know of royals. Letting her guard down there is difficult. Here in this place, it just her and Keith, alone. She views the house as a refuge. Until she gets back to Arus, she will spend time within these walls as much as possible, grateful for the solace.

Allura sat herself next to Keith instead of across from him. Her legs strewn across his lap and his hand on her thigh. Their minds were seemingly on making love and dinner was foreplay.

Allura served Keith his food and kisses off any food that might have missed his mouth. Keith did the same. He even purposely dotted her neck with a little chocolate, so he could lick it off.

"Keith, my dress is white!" She giggled.

"Well, you already bought a change of clothes," he says while necking her and rubbing her mocha thighs. He spends many of nights dreaming of them. Now he relishes every time he gets to touch them and even more, being in between them. Her legs quiver under his warmth of his fingertips.

"But I want to look nice for you," She complained softly.

"You always look amazing, Allura." His hands roam her silky shoulders and back down to her thighs.

Allura continues to distract herself by snacking on hors d'oeuvres. Meanwhile, Keith won't be denied. He's busy leaving a hickies on her neck, claiming her body as his.

"Keith…" her voice a breathy sigh. Allura is finding it harder to have a conversation. She really wants to eat the food she prepared. She managed to get Keith to eat by feeding him but she herself was still hungry. She knows sex with him requires energy. Plus her extreme hunger has her concerned. Allura hasn't shared with Keith yet, but she's worried she may be carrying a small passenger. Her nesting in Keith's house is a strong indicator. Alteans nest when pregnant.

A surge of emotions and her rage and extreme strength is possibly another. She could've been examined but did not want anyone else getting wind in case she is. At least, not before talking with her fiancée…

"What do you think about… having a baby?"

"Hmm?"

"A baby… me and you… In the near future perhaps?"

Keith stops to look up at Allura his violet eyes grew wide. She bats her eyes in innocence at him.

"Are you pregnant Allura?" He quickly touches her stomach gently as if he would feel a baby.

"I-I don't know yet. It's just a hunch." She bit her lip nervously. "I wanted to see how you felt about it in case I am."

Keith sat up straight in his seat. He found himself in deep thought. He rubs the bridge of his nose. Something Allura knew he did when he stressing about something.

_I guess I killed his mood._

"Well, if you are, we will have to figure out what to do." His response is measured. Almost too calm. He was channeling Shiro.

His mind however, is racing.

_A baby? I thought she could block- Argh never mind. I don't want to upset her. I should been more careful._

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning Princess, I will be concerned about you on missions pregnant."

_Sigh. He called me princess. Wait, what did he say?_

"Missions! Keith!" Her voice defiant.

"There is no way I would not go on missions."

Keith took a deep breath.

_Argh! She is so stubborn._

"Allura, if you are expecting, I'll be freaking out. In fact- I already freak out over you. Now I would be freaking out over you and our baby! Macidus almost killed you. He put his hands on you and he had to die after that." He said sternly.

"I can't imagine if Haggar or Lotor got the drop on you." His overall countenance darkens.

"I'd lose it."

Allura softens her position. It's sweet he worries after her like that. It makes her love him so much more.

"So you want to have a baby with me?" Unwilling to entertain such a terrible thought, she moved on to happier things. Keith thought it weird of her.

"Of course Allura." He lets out a harsh breath.

_I love her. I would have a village with her if she wanted. Well not a village but- yeah whatever she wanted._

"I would just prefer it wasn't in the middle of war, Lu." He says with mild irritation.

"We are supposed to be getting married."

Allura nods sadly. "I know, I may have let my guard down I am afraid."

She bites her lip bashfully adding, "You disarm me Keith."

Keith grabs her hands and gazes deep in her eyes. Eyes he's drowned in many of nights.

"We have to be more careful. You have to find out when we get back." He softens his baritone voice which sends Allura's heart racing.

She nods in agreement.

"Wait. Should I wrap up next time?" He says concerned.

"If you are worried…" Allura twirls her fingers in her hair.

"I'll just pull out." He sighs shaking his head.

_How does she disarm me instantly is the question?_

"I love you," she whispers, her lips just inches from his face. Teasing him with the possibility of a kiss.

He picks up on her cue and kisses her gently, but Allura wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him passionately.

Keith allows his hands to roam the skin on her back devouring Allura in the kiss. She broke away and stood up over Keith. He looked up to see her untying her dress _._

"No let me." He says gently, never breaking eye contact. Keith remains an enigma to her. One day he screws her brains out and now, he's as gentle as a lamb. Allura can't conceive of being with anyone else.

He pulls the knot in her dress behind her neck slowly, releasing the dress down. His pupils dilate when he sees what's hidden behind it. A red sheer corset bra against that silky brown skin. Keith licks his lips at the sight.

"Do you like it?" She inquires, already sure of the answer.

"You're beautiful Allura." His gaze burns through her soul.

"So are you my love."

Keith half smiles at the comment. Keith never thought himself as beautiful (especially after his scar) but accepts the compliment. This is Allura after all. He grabs her breasts through her red sheer corset and starts kisses her breathlessly on her neck and shoulders. Her heart races at his touch.

"Aah!" She moans sharply. He has such an intense effect on her.

She start to remove her heels and Keith stops her.

"No, I like the heels." He smilies with fire in his eyes. "I want to fuck you in them."

"Oh my…" Allura pants out. Her mouth just inches from his.

"What are you waiting for?"

This time, Keith takes his hand to pet her clit. Electricity surges through her body, she whimpers helplessly. One touch and she's at his mercy. Allura needed him to pound her right then. Her body overly sensitive to his touch.

Keith backs Allura into the kitchen where they found the the counter. Keith hoists her on top. Allura's legs snakes around his waist tightly surrendering completely to his control. Without a word, he pulls her red lace panties down, she opens her legs, allowing him to slide them off. Keith looks at them briefly to admire them.

_Damn she is trying to kill me._

Allura holds his face up to meet his. Her fingers dragged up and down his cheek shooting electricity up and down his body. She gazes into his violet eyes.

"You seem anxious?"

"I am." His voice quivering. Allura still makes him nervous.

"It doesn't help that you have that damn red lipstick on."

Allura's lips curled up in a smirk.

"You really like it Keith?"

_The way she says my name…_

Keith turned his attention to her neck, kissing and sucking each part of it. Allura wore a soft fragrance that he couldn't help but inhale.

"You have no idea." He murmured.

She reached inside his boxers and pulls out his manhood. His hardness extends almost to his belly. Keith shivered at her delicate touch. Keith wasn't expecting Allura to take him into her hands. He's about to ravage her.

"I may have an idea." She guides his very hard member into her warm opening and started stroking the tip up and down her slit, giving her enough pleasure to make her wetter. The sensation was enough to make Keith shudder. Unable to stand anymore, he pushed inside her just before her muscles could adjust.

"Aah Keith! Quiznak!" Allura arched her back violently. He grabs her waist to steady her and to keep her head from bumping the cabinet.

"I'm sorry Princess."

"It's fine darling," She recovered quickly. Her tongue found his ear and began licking and nibbling on it. She whines as he slowly thrusts inside of her making sure she felt each drag and each pump. Her body took on a personality all its own, writhing involuntarily to his heated strokes. She desperately grabs on to the back of his shirt to steady herself.

"You just make me feel so good Keith." Her voice light and airy making Keith wild with passion. He pulled her closer, desperate to feel every bit of her. He's lost inside her love, panting and grasping her body at every pulse. Allura is high off his intoxicating body aroma. Her voice humming moans of pleasure. A song Keith will never tire of hearing. Allura's enthusiastic fingers dances on his scalp while lightly pulling his hair sending Keith into a frenzy.

"I love you." Keith says in between breaths. He's almost not conscious of what he's saying. Beads of sweat form on his forehead. He's completely enraptured by her. His black hair sticking to his face. This detail doesn't escape Allura's notice. She sweeps his brow with the tips of her fingers revealing more his gorgeous face. A face she's loved from the day she laid eyes on it.

They made eye contact as Keith glides her in and out of her making her legs shake uncontrollably. For a just a second, their world stood still. She sees the stars, her life force, her future in his eyes. He's all that she wants. And she's all he wants.

Emotion overwhelms Allura and she crashes her lips on his, their tongues twirl in each other's mouths. She grabs every part of Keith, clamoring to touch his velvety alabaster skin. Rocking back and forth in sync with him, her hands explore under his shirt. She yearns to touch his firm backside and his strong shoulders. His furious thrusts set her ablaze.

"Hmmm Faster!" She moans loudly.

Keith slams inside her faster, giving her the friction she so desperately craved. Her clit starts to throb as he pumped inside without pause. His shaft gave her delicious pleasure. She almost lost her red heels off her feet to his quickened pace. Keith kept one hand on the counter and the other on the cabinet over her head.

"Quiznak!" Her voice yelped. She feels herself ready to orgasm, her muscles contracted over his manhood. Her heels halfway falling off her feet.

"Fuck, You feel so good! His voice ragged. With each motion Allura felt juicier. Every fold within her walls grasped him providing the stimulation he craves. The sensation is close to sending him over the edge.

Just then Kosmo appears from outside, barking like mad. Startled by the Interruption, Keith turns his head a little to address Kosmo.

"Kosmo- what the?"

Allura's color drains from her face.

"I hope you both Clorox that counter." Krolia says flatly as she turned around to walk back into the living room.

Allura thought she saw Krolia smirk a little before sauntering off.

Keith slid out of Allura slowly and picked up his pants. Both He and Allura are mortified.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh!!! What y’all think will happen next? Let me know!


	18. Into the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia has a gift for Keith and Allura. Hunk and Romelle heat up under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I am so sorry guys this took a while. I feel like I did not add what I wanted to add in this chapter, but here we are. I have crazy writers block. I hope the next chapter will be earlier. THis story should end no later than chapter 22.

Night falls and Hunk and Romelle are still outside. The campgrounds around them are peaceful and the faint sound of a waterfall is nearby. The softest aroma of forestry put them at ease. Romelle tears have dried and they spent they past 2 hours talking. Hunk shared stories of his family and his experiences on earth. She shared stories of her family and what it was like growing up under Lotor.

"My dad can read any book and know it everything in it, just like that!" Hunk reflects with a brightness in his eyes. "Man, I wish smart like him." Hunk shook his head smiling.

Romelle smiles shyly. She loves hearing stories about Hunk's family. She even had the pleasure of meeting them. They are pleasant humans indeed. When she visited, she almost did not want to leave their home. They had some the best food she ever ate outside of Hunk making it himself.

"My father read a lot as well. He studied history." Her eyes saddened at the memory. I know a lot about Altea because of it. Lotor is also well versed in Altean culture. He often stayed at the colony. He would hold festivals and mingle with us. I once thought him to be a noble leader, but Bandor…" Her voice trailed off at the her brother's memory.

"Bandor, idolized him."

Hunk hugged her shoulders to silently comfort her.

"It's alright." Romelle reassured him. "I won't cry this time." She cracked a faint smile.

"It wouldn't matter if you did Ro." He titled her head up to meet his eyes. "I am here for you no matter what."

Romelle blushes at the heat of his touch. It's not like he hadn't touched her face before, its just that he is burning her soul this evening. And she isn't sure if it's the sunset, the atmosphere or his simple kindness, but today, today Romelle feels like she's in love.

The temperature is very warm outside even though its fall. Romelle is dressed in jeans and hiking boots and a tee shirt. Hunk is in jeans and a light grey pullover with boots. Hunk stands up from their blanket and starts a campfire. Romelle watches him for a few seconds while he gathers supplies. She isn't sure if it's the intense training or the stress in missions, but it looks like Hunk lost a little weight. Not that his weight ever bothered her. She often dreamed of being snuggled in his arms just they way he was. He's attractive to her no matter what.

Realizing she's distracted by her thoughts, Romelle gets back on task. She rummages through their bags for the tents. They had planned to stay out there all night while looking at the stars, however it is starting to feel a little cool outside. She is not sure if it will be a good idea. Spending the night in Hunk's arms is much more appealing.

Hunk is no Altean, which is nothing against him- he is a human after all. But among the humans, he's gregarious and kind. He knows how to make others feel welcome. When she met him, she immediately felt at ease with him. Romelle knows Hunk is right for her and is glad things didn't work out with Lance. He doesn't have the same sensitivity Hunk has.

After the tents are set up and the fire is lit, Hunk pulls out marshmallows from his camp bag.

"Oh My! What are those?" Romelle's eyes lit up. She doesn't recall seeing anything like it.

"They're marshmallows Romelle." Hunk says with a childhood wonderment on his face.

"We're going to make s'mores."

"S'mores!" Her eyes lit up. "What are those?"

"Only the best dessert ever! Hunk said grinning.

"Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely!" She happily claps her hands anxiously waiting for him to make one for her.

"Awesome!" He says happily arranging the ingredients on a plate.

"First you put the marshmallow on a stick and put it in the fire." He places it on a stick and Romelle watches with wonder. Hunk smiles at her expression. She has the innocence of a child at times. It because she is unfamiliar with earth culture. Her eyes are lit up like stars and her golden tresses glistened in the moonlight. Hunk sighed.

_She is beautiful._

Hunk hands her a stick with a marshmallow on it and guides her hands to place the stick it in the fire. She looks at him and smiles bashfully. His hands are so strong and yet gentle. Romelle's heart skips a beat.

Now sitting slightly behind her and in close proximity to Romelle, Hunk lowers his voice to speak gently into her ear. The tone of his voice makes the hair on her neck stand.

"You then let it brown, but don't burn it."

The marshmallow browns and she removes it. Hunk has a waiting graham cracker with chocolate.

"Then you place the marshmallow inside these two crackers."

Romelle takes the stick and drags the marshmallow slowly on the graham crackers where the waiting chocolate is. Eating that s'more is now the furtherest thing from her mind. She's trying to find subliminal ways to convey that she wants a little more than a smore tonight. Hunk presses smore together for her as kindly and as gentlemanly as he can. Unaware of the storm stirring inside Romelle.

Hunk hands their newly made smore to Romelle. Instead of eating it, she breaks it apart to share it with him, thus getting it all over her hands. He hands her a wet wipe and their fingers touch. Their eyes meet and Hunk feels nervousness wash over him. He wants to kiss her but doesn't want to take advantage. Romelle just bore her soul today and doesn't want to push her.

Romelle wipes her hands and discarded the napkin. Realizing that Hunk isn't going to make the first move, she scoots closer to him and finds her head laying on his shoulder. Instead of Hunk feeling warm from her body heat, he gets goosebumps. It's not like they haven't been close before, but her energy is different tonight.

"You don't want another one?" He asked gently.

"No." She tilts her head up to look at him. She stares at his lips just long enough for him to get the message. He gently kisses her.

Romelle took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, rubbing her hands up and down his back. And then she straddles him. Hunk broke the kiss then.

"Romelle…" Hunk weighs his words carefully. It's not like he doesn't want to be intimate with her, it's just he worries if this is something she needs now. Is she ready? Will she ever be ready? Hunk will wait as long as possible if he has to. It's because he genuinely cares about Romelle. She is strong, brilliant, funny and yet gentle. She's as tough as Allura. There isn't a day where he isn't in awe of her. He doesn't want her to regret being with him.

"I don't know… Maybe we should slow down?"

"Why?" She asked inquisitively. "Do you not want to be with me?"

Hunk grabs both of her hands and holds the up in front of their chest.

"Of course." He ponders on what he is going to say next. "It's just- You're going through a lot, you know? The last thing I want to do is take advantage of that." He looks into her eyes with sincerity.

"It would be a total jerk move."

Romelle reaches up to caress Hunk's face. It's times like this where she feels the most admiration for him.

"It's not a jerk move… Her eyes dropped low. "Whatever that is." She smiles softly.

"It's something I thought about a long time. I have feelings for you and it seems like you return them. If I am mistaken, please let me know." Her eyes bright and pleading.

"I really want to be with you, if you will have me."

Romelle still straddled on Hunk shifts her weight on him to encourage an answer. He felt himself getting hard.

"Are you sure?" He stares at her lips just inches from her face.

Romelle closes the distance to his lips even more. Her breath hot on his lips. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life."

* * *

 

After getting dressed, Keith is in the living room sitting on the sofa next to Krolia. Part of him, is very happy to see his mother, the other part? Annoyed and a little embarrassed. She did walk in on them after all. Allura, mortified at her exposure, went upstairs to put on proper attire.

"Mom, I thought you were on a mission." Keith says not bothering to hide his irritation. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, I thought my son would be happy to see me?" She smirked. "But I guess not while he is in-between his girlfriend's legs." She chuckled.

"Really Mom?"

"Just like your father…" She teased.

"Ugh! What does that even mean?" Keith exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air in disgust. The thought of his parents having sex is not a pleasant one.

"You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Oh relax. Sex is apart of life." Krolia says while eating leftovers from their dinner.

"Anyway, why didn't you tell me you an Allura are a couple? I had to rely on a spy network, and assumptions. Now I am here in this house and she redecorated." She says looking around impressed.

"The girl has got taste."

"Thanks Mom." Keith blushes a little at her complement of Allura.

"I'm not surprised, she chose you." She shot him a half smile.

Keith shook his head at his mom's candor. Although in dire times, she's been less serious lately. Which is good, it means she isn't as sad. He's wondering if this was her personality all along. If so, he is definitely more like his dad.

"I didn't tell you because like you said, you already knew."

"Yes, but I expected you to actually come to me and say—Mom, Allura and I are a couple. Something." She says teasingly.

"Ok. Mom, Allura is my fiancée. Happy?"

"FIANCÉE?!"Her eyes grew wide. Her excitement filled the space.

"Yes Mom." Keith says smirking at her response. "I asked her a while ago. I planned to tell you while we were together but-"

"I was on missions, I know." She frowned a little. Her happiness deflated as fast as it came.

"Did Allura tell you I stopped by the hospital?"

"Yes."

Her expression became more somber. "I wanted to be there when you woke up. I-"

"Mom." Keith hugged Krolia's shoulders. "It's fine, I know. Keith says in a pleading tone.

"I don't hold it against you."

"I love you Keith." She kisses his cheek.

"I love you too." Keith smiled brightly. Happy to hear her utter those words again. He never tires of it. To have his mother back means the world to him. Especially after all she has sacrificed. Keith has a great deal of respect for her.

A short silence falls before Krolia's eyes lit up again.

"Hey, I have something to give you." Krolia reached in the neck of her suit and pulled out a necklace with a ring on it. It was a large diamond ring. A wedding ring.

"Your dad gave me this when we got married." She said staring at the ring.

"I want you to have it. For Allura."

"Mom, I can't take this. Besides, Keith looks down bashfully. "We chose rings already."

"Keith, a woman can never have too much jewelry." She took the ring and placed it in his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Especially a Princess. Krolia smiled wistfully. "See to it she gets it."

Keith opened his mouth to protest, but the look in his mother's eyes were stern. He thought better of it and nods in agreement.

Just then, Allura made her way downstairs and Keith stuffed the ring in his pocket before she could see. Allura wore a long colorful caftan she got from the mall. Still embarrassed from earlier she took deep breaths to calm her frayed nerves as she approached her future mother in law and her fiancée.

"I hope this is appropriate." She says with flushed cheeks.

"Oh Allura, you are beautiful. Krolia stood up smiling. Sensing the awkwardness in the room, she decides to leave.

"And I was just leaving."

"So soon?" Allura says disappointed. She's embarrassed but she likes Krolia and genuinely enjoys her company.

Krolia's eyes shifted between Keith and Allura.

"Yes. I think I spoiled your evening enough."

"Oh." Allura lowered her eyes in further embarrassment. Her face is crimson red.

Krolia hugged Allura. "Don't fret Allura. I told you to teach him." She winked.

"Mom." Keith says in a warning tone.

"Okay I am going!" Krolia walked to the door. She looked down at Kosmo. "You got to do better next time." Kosmo whimpered.

"Okay Mom." Keith hugs Krolia.

"I'll see you back at the base?"

"No, I'm going to see Shiro. You two inspired me."

"MOM!"

Krolia cackled at Keith's annoyance. "Oh bugging you never gets old." She kisses Keith on the cheek again.

"See you later Keith. Don't keep her up too late." She winked.

Keith rolls his eyes. "Bye Mom." With that he closed the door. He turns around to see Allura standing there still mortified beyond belief.

"Sorry Allura." He walks over to hug her. "I did not know she was coming here tonight."

"I am fine Keith." She releases him from the hug.

"I am happy we have at least one elder to embarrass us."

"Two if you count Coran." Keith cracks a half smile.

Allura wraps her arms around Keith. "Your absolutely right." Her lips brushed Keith. He responded by wrapping his arms around her tightly, His heart starts to race yet again. Allura places him under a spell every time.

"Our life together will never be boring." Keith murmurs as his kisses makes a trail from her face down to her neck. His hands find themselves on her breasts.

"I'm tired Keith." Allura said pulling away. Keith looks at her wide-eyed but doesn't respond.

"O- Okay." His hands drop down to his side, suddenly feeling like he did something wrong.

"I'm kidding." She grabs his hand with a smile. "Let's finish what her started, shall we?"

Keith picks her up smiling. Allura wraps her legs around him fully aware of what he wants from her right now.

"Are we going upstairs?"

"No. The guest room is closer."

Allura laughs a little to herself.

_Before we know it, it will be the whole house._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So will they or won’t they? Do you think Hunk should pop Romelle’s cherry? What is Keith going to do with the ring now? Also, the ball is coming up guys and Pidge and Lance will have to face their issues, with help from the team. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think in the comments below!


	19. All Suited Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team take a break from searching for Honerva to get some one on one time. However, the bliss doesn’t last long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, it’s been a while guys. I haven’t been motivated to be honest. I had to decide whether I was going to delve into the shit show that was season 8. While I decided I will not rewrite that bull completely, I will touch on some stuff to help wrap the story up.  
> My main reason for writing this story prior to season 8 was to touch on what was not said in the relationships between the paladins. My intention was never to fix season 8 because, I had no idea it would be the horror show that it was. I will do my best here because I am writing within canon- but don’t expect the impossible. They truly messed that last season up and I have no intention of carrying that torch to rectify their wrongs.
> 
> Anyway, smut ahead. I delve into some uncharted waters here. Hope you enjoy. if not, write your own.

The moon was low and full, providing the light that Hunk and Romelle needed. He placed her gently on the pillows inside his tent. Romelle's still fully clothed but her lip color is a mess. Her hair mildly messy from their kissing session earlier. To Hunk, she was as beautiful as ever. Hunk stood in front of her, nervously removing his shirt and pants, revealing his blue boxer briefs. His chest glistening under the moonlight. His lingering eyes on her, which makes her feel slightly insecure. She feels like this very handsome stranger was going to take her for the first time and make love to her.

And it was Romelle's first time, with Hunk or anyone for that matter. Although desire consumes her, as her loins drench with passion, Romelle wonders how will it feel? Will it be painful? Questions that maybe she should have asked someone about this before she got here, under the moonlight with Hunk, ready to go.

Hunk sat down on the ground next to Romelle and looked into her eyes. Her shyness of the moment took over, especially after seeing what bulge is pulsating through. Romelle is aroused and frightened at he same time.

 _Wow…_ Her eyes widen when she sees what Hunk's offering.

"You okay Romelle?" Hunk says interrupting her thoughts. Concern laden on his face.

"Yes." She quickly replaced her concerned look, with a smile. Hunk wasn't buying it.

"Hey, you know Romelle, how about we wait?" He suggested.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." He chucked nervously. His own insecurities peeking through in that moment.

Romelle takes a deep sigh while she fidgets with her thumbs.

"Ok, I have a confession to make." She says abruptly. Hunk heart thumps at her statement. Suddenly, he's worried.

"I've never had sex before, ever." She shifted her weight from side to side on the ground.

"There, I said it."

Hunk smiled with relief, suddenly he didn't feel alone.

"Neither have I."

Romelle is stunned by the revelation. "Really?!" She throws her arms around Hunk unexpectedly.

"Okay Romelle!" He chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well probably for the same reason why you didn't tell me. I didn't want you to think I was lame." He confessed.

"Well I could never think that." Her expression became bashful as she looked down in her lap. "You are too kind to me."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "No I am treating you the way your deserve. Like the amazing woman you are."

Unable to calm herself still she removed her hand from his grasp. With precision she removed her shirt and pulled it over her head. Her flaxen hair fell ever so delicately on her shoulders. It might as well have been slow motion for Hunk. Her coral bra pushed up her fair breasts perfectly. His mouth began to water at the sight.

Hunk started sweating a little as his heart raced. "Uh Romelle?"

She didn't respond to Hunk, instead she removed her shorts and then her underwear. With a sultry smile she straddled him. Her hand reached inside his underwear and began stroking Hunk's manhood silently while gazing into his wanting eyes. His breath caught at her touch.

"Are you going to leave me like this?" She breathed into his ear. Unable to respond verbally, Hunk grabs her head and kisses her deeply, his tongue plunging deep in her mouth. Romelle, grinds against him she squeezes him with her legs, she becomes more and more desperate for the friction to relieve the unbearable arousal she's experiencing.

Cradling her back, Hunk gently lies Romelle down on the ground. He breaks the kiss to catch his breath, but takes that time to stare at her a little.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'm sorry," he smiled.

"Gosh, your just so pretty that is all."

Romelle rubbed her fingers through Hunk's hair.

"When you say things like that, you make me want you more." She smiled. She guided her hands to his underwear and pushed it down to reveal his erection.

"I'm ready, are you?"

With that, he guided his penis to her wet mound slowly stroking the tip up and and down.

Romelle sighed heavily. Unable to contain the excitement of the blood rushing to her core, she arched her back.

"Hunk," her sensual tone danced upon his ears. Slowly her pushed inside her slit. The sensation of her muscles encircling him almost overwhelmed him on entry, he let out a slight grunt as Romelle squirmed.

"Damn."

His pushes became more of slightly more rhythmic pumps as he edged inside further. Her walls were tightening around him, making it difficult to maintain his composure. He spread Romelle's legs further, to gain leverage.

"Oh!" An almost painful yelp slipped from her mouth.

He whispered in her ear as he hovered over, "Am I hurting you?"

"Noooo," She whined slightly fibbing. The pressure was painful, but slowly pleasure began to kick in. She wrapped her legs a little tighter around his waist, her fingertips grazed his shoulders. Each touch of hers etching in his memory.

"A little faster." Her breath danced on the crook of his neck.

Steading himself on the blankets trying not to lose his mind on just how slick she is and tight, he pumped faster at her bidding, melting into her breathless sighs of the night. Her soft cries of pleasure for Hunk ears only…

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith lies awake after and and Allura finished christening the guest room. His arms were wrapped around her body while she lies sound asleep. His mind is swirling with thoughts. The guest room bed has covers hanging off of it. The air in the room still smelled of sex.

Last night was filled with untamed passion.

Allura had her legs wrapped tightly around Keith as he carried her into guest room. A quiet room with a view of the front yard. This room was simple with a wooden headboard and matching dresser. Antique oak nightstand adorn each side of the bed. The mood of this room is vastly different from the rest of the home, almost as if it's a snapshot in time. Allura wonders if this was his father's old set, which would make this encounter weird. Instead she keeps her inquiry to herself.

The moon is low, but the air is warm. Keith's cologne and body scent hangs in the air, tantalizing her. He always smells so good to her. Allura remembers when she first got close to him on the castle ship. Their fingers barely touching. Her heart racing faster than her mind.

That's the day she became addicted.

Now that he's back on earth, he wears a scent that makes her want him all the time. It made life difficult in space. Which was why staying with Lance was safe. He didn't drive her crazy like Keith did. With him, she was in control of all her wits. With Keith, she wasn't in control. If Lance hadn't walked in that night, she may have slept with Keith that night, on the bridge of the new castleship. Although they're engaged, he still has no idea he has this effect on her.

She likes to keep it that way.

The way Keith touches her, caresses her, loves her. Allura can't get used to it. For her, their intimacy is always a new and exhilarating experience. One she has come to crave.

Keith leans her back gently on the bed and finds his way between her legs. He's aroused and she feels him on her loins. Her caftan is in the way.

Allura silently tugs on her caftan to remove it, but Keith runs his hands up her torso to help it over her head revealing her bare body, goosebumps over take her. The roughness of his hands made her body tingle.

"No underwear huh?" He took a moment to enjoy the moonlight dancing off of Allura's body. He runs his finger up and down her arm. Inches from her neck, his breath teases her.

"Tell me what you want me to do next?" His voice oozed with lust was just above a whisper. Allura felt herself getting more worked up. Her breaths shallow and his delay torturous.

"You know what I want," her tone seductive and increasingly desperate. She strokes his manhood.

"And I don't like waiting."

With that, she grabs his ass and push him closer to her wet mound. Her sudden motion had Keith sucking in his breath. He peppers her neck with feverish kisses, now grinding between Allura's legs. The friction of his pants makes her gasp. She can feel his erection through Keith's pants.

Allura decides she hates the teasing and fiddles with pants.

"Why don't you take this off already?"

She felt Keith smiling on her neck.

"Someone's anxious." He smirked while removing his pants. His penis bobbing inside his underwear.

Allura enjoying the sight raises up on her knees to glance in her fiancee's eyes.

Keith feeling the intensity of her gaze draws he closer to his person. His hands rubs up and down slowly on her lower back.

"What is it?"

Allura kisses him slowly dragging her teeth on Keith's bottom lip.

"Nothing." Desire fills her eyes once again.

"Don't stop." The tone Allura used beckoned him to continue.

"Turn around." Keith said in full leader mode. It's a tone that always made Allura hot in the past.

A tone that had her with her hands between her legs many nights alone in her quarters. Oh how she wanted him. And now, she has him.

She complied immediately by turning around and getting on all fours and arching her back. Nothing made her happier than offering herself to Keith.

Squeezing each side of her torso and not one to wait, Keith slid in relishing every inch of her walls.

Allura bucked at the sudden sensation from his immediate thrust.

"Oh My—!" She cried.

Keith caressed his hands up and down her torso, eventually guiding her body upward toward his. Her knees were spread apart on the bed and her back completely arched. The back of her touching Keith shoulder. The smell of Allura's hair, teasing his senses.

"Gosh Lu, you smell amazing," his right hand makes their way between her legs, massaging her petals as her pumps inside of her from behind. His left busy squeezing her left breast. Keith make love bites on her neck leaving Allura breathless.

"Oh Keith…!"

Keith was in total control of her body. He hummed in her ears softly and Allura loved it.

"Harder," she cried. She was desperate to feel every inch of him inside of her. The muscles of her body were involuntarily shivering, her heart racing and skin greedy for each touch.

Keith made her this way.

Keith feeling like he is going to tap out from the feeling of her body pressed against his loins and her writhing slows down his thrusts.

"You gonna come for me, Lu?" His voice a seductive mix of sexy and raspy. Her well gripping with wetness. Keith slowed his strokes to allow himself to wallow in the feeling. However, Allura wasn't having it. She thrashed into him encouraging him to ravish her.

"Faster," She moaned loudly, unable to control her eagerness. The aching she felt deep inside was increasing her desire for Keith.

Her free hand reaches behind her to grab Keith's ass. With that, he pushed into her with increased fever. His body got flushed as the friction of Alura's body got increasingly tighter.

Keith mind is swirling and he can't get his mind together. She felt so good. He bends her over back on all fours, hovering his body over hers.

"Allura, I can't-"

With that she pushes her body back into his torso, causing him to reach his peak, faster than anticipated.

"Shit!" He cried out, unloading all his love inside her. Breathless, he pulls out, waving her legs quivering.

Both covered in sweat.

Allura lowers herself to the bed and looks at her tapped out fiancée.

Smiling, she softly kisses his cheek.

"I feel better now." Allura said as she snuggled under Keith wearily. Sleep stealing her away fast.

Keith looked at Allura with a half smile.

"I'm glad."

* * *

It's morning and the sun illuminates the room interrupting Keith's already troubled sleep. He peers over to look at his sleeping princess. Although Keith wants to enjoy these moments with Allura, he couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen soon. Even more concerning, she may be pregnant.

The thought of having a family with Allura makes him happier than he has ever been in his life, Keith's scared to death. He studies Allura's beautiful angelic face while she sleeps. Her head rests on his arm. Her hair is 50 ways from Sunday. Allura's perfect. This is perfect.

Running away with her is a dream. One that Keith knows would never happen.

Just then, his comm when off. Allura stirs when she hears it.

"Keith! We got a lead on Honerva and Lotor! Where are you?"

"Allura and I are at my house Shiro."

"We need Voltron immediately. Let's ronde vu at the atlas in an hour. I have to debrief you all."

"Got it."

Keep turned to see Allura rolling out of the bed stark naked and gathering up her clothes. Keith couldn't help but follow her moments across the room.

"Are you just going to sit there black paladin or move?" She asked distracting Keith from his daydream that involved Allura.

"Sorry Allura, it's rare a guy gets to be with a princess. Or in my case, a Goddess."

"You Flatterer," she smirked. "Join me in the shower?"

"We only have like 30 mins."

"I guess you will have to make it count then," she winked.

Keith hopped up and chased Allura in the bathroom.

* * *

When Keith, Allura and Hunk arrived at the conference room on the Atlas, Shiro was waiting, along with Coran to debrief. Pidge and Lance were already there, but sitting far away from each other. Lance twiddling his thumbs nervously and Pidge typing away as if he doesn't exist in her atmosphere. Lance glanced at Hunk as he noticed his hair looked a little out of sorts. He's missing his headband and for the first time, he looked like he missed a night's sleep.

"What's up with you?" Lance whispers to Hunk as he sat down.

Hunk shifted in his chair nervously smiling.

"Nothing, just tired that is all."

Lance eyed his suspiciously. "Not sure if I am buying that."

"Okay Guys, Here is the deal." Shiro interrupted their side chatter.

"It's been confirmed Lotor is alive. I understand that he is working with Honerva. They've been building an army of Mechas to attack Earth. As you know, they've already attacked numerous planets across the galaxy."

"The issue is as you know, is tracking them." He continued. The Blades went into a facility where they where building the mechas, to duplicate their tech. We have the information, but not without issue. Kolivan and team briefed me and they want to go in, but want to wait on our decision first."

"What the issue?" Allura asked.

"They've captured Axca."

Everyone exchanges nervous glances.

"Then we have to figure out a way to rescue her." Keith says sternly.

"And endanger the team? It's maybe too dangerous Keith. It could be a trap to capture Voltron." Allura pointed out.

"Yes Allura, it could be, but it's a risk we may have to take."

Allura decides to keep her reservations to herself for now. But she doesn't like this.

"Pidge, I know we have been stealth before and Lotor has teleported before…" Maybe there is a way we can do the same thing without poking holes in the timeline?"

"Isn't that dangerous Allura?" Lance questioned. "I mean we had to demo the castle ship the last time.

"I agree, I don't want risk that again." Hunk chimed in.

"I wouldn't either, which is why I am wondering if we could study Kosmo's signature and amplify it for use on individual lions."

"OMG ALLURA! That is brilliant! I am not sure if it could be done, but if I could study the properties of how he teleports in and out, we could possibly do the same thing!"

"How long will that take?" Keith asked. "We don't know what is happening to her right now. Time is not on our side."

Pidge runs her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, I am guessing a few hours, maybe longer."

"Ok table that for now." Allura rubbed her temples. "But there has to be a way to get in and how without getting seen by too many mechas. We only have two weapons and frankly Honerva has many."

"Keith, you are the leader now,' Shiro sat down contemplating his next words.

"I will leave this decision to you."

"I say Pidge cloaks all the lions, and I go in with other Blades." Keith said decidedly. "Shiro you and the MFE's cover us."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Allura exclaimed. Everyone startled by the sudden reaction. "It's dangerous for you to go in without the team!"

"Allura, I'll be with other blades."

"I don't care!" She slams her fists on the table.

"That witch almost got you last time. She has the weirdest unhealthy obsession with you!"

"Plus if you get captured, we can't form Voltron!"

Pidge whispers to herself smirking, "Lovers quarrel…" Hunk and Lance exchange nervous glances.

"I'll go with you!" Allura demanded.

"And risk Lotor getting a hold of you?" Keith raised his voice.

"Yeah, now he is the one with an obsession." Lance chimed in knowingly.

Pidge shot Lance a glare.

"No." Keith said flatly.

Shiro silently rubs his temples in minor frustration. "Guys."

Everyone stopped and looked at Shiro.

"Keith, can't you remote your lion from afar?"

"Yes."

"Fine, Allura go with him. Since you both can communicate with your lions from afar."

"What?" Keith exclaimed. "She can't go she may be-"

Allura shot him a pointed look.

"Fine." He acquiesced.

"Okay its settled." We are several mins away. Get yourselves together. Shiro looked at Keith and Allura while the rest of the paladins dispersed.

Allura turned to leave- and Keith grabbed her arm.

"Not now Keith." She snatched her arm and stormed off.

Now only Shiro and Keith was left in the room.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?" Shiro asked Keith in slight annoyance.

"Nothing." Keith grunted.

"Oh it was something. You guys let your feelings take over in here."

Keith sighed.

"Allura might be pregnant."

Shiro cracked an unexpected smile.

"Oh man." He laughed.

"That wasn't the response I expected." Keith says puzzled.

"What did you want a lecture?" Shiro shook his head amused.

"You two are grown."

"So you aren't concerned that she may be pregnant?"

"No, not at all." Shiro laughed. "You didn't sit up talking to Coran for hours like I have, but Altean women (unlike humans) are the strongest when they are pregnant."

Keith eyes grew wide in shock. "And here I thought I knew everything about Alteans."

Shiro shook his head.

"She will be your best ally. If she is pregnant, she could literally torch anyone if she wanted to."

Keith put his head in his hands.

"Remind me not to piss her off then."

Shiro got up chuckling, "Too late for that."

As he walked to the door, Keith looked up.

"By the way, are you hooking up with my mom?"

"You can't be serious?" Shiro said.

Keith folded his arms. "Yeah I kind of am."

"Keith your mom is stunning, but…"

"So you don't like her?"

"Okay I like her but.."

"So you-" Keith started.

"I am not doing this. I am not sleeping with your mother!" Shiro said cutting Keith off. He's laughing hysterically now.

Keith took a sigh of relief.

Just then Romelle walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, Shiro?"

Shiro looked up to see Romelle looking sharper than usual. Her hair tied in a neat bun, with an orange headband. Her usual smile radiated from her face.

"You're needed on the bridge sir."

"Thanks Romelle." He smiled back.

"Nice headband Ro." Keith smirked.

"Uh Th- thank you Keith." With that, she dipped out the room.

Shiro shot Keith a sidelong glance. "Really Keith?"

"What?" Keith smirked.

Shiro deciding not to broach the subject further got up.

"Now, if your are done with your interrogation, I'll be on the bridge. Why don't you go do black paladin blade stuff Keith." Shiro walked out shaking his head laughing to himself.

With Keith being the only one left in the conference room, he pulled up the holo.

"Kolivan, I am joining your mission, with Allura. He folded his arms.

"She will need a blade uniform."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are nice, comments are better and sharing is the highest complement. If you want me to continue, let me know. Us writers need love too!


End file.
